Special Breed
by Hosa
Summary: Reiji had always despised anything with imperfection until his vampire instincts stated otherwise. Now he must try and protect her from those he once shared the same ideals.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The Bistro**

Reiji liked his favorite French bistro and preferred things a certain way which only one girl could tolerate his picky tendencies. Her name was Oleta. He didn't know much about her except that she was redheaded with eyes so green, they reminded you of a fierce fairy rather than a human. She went to school at a good high school but not the same or high end as his, however, still reputable for getting into good colleges. He also knew that she was American but said nothing of her parents or how she came to live in Japan. Not that he ever really asked. All he knew was that Oleta made sure everything was the way it was supposed to be and tipped her well for it. If she wasn't there, he said nothing and left. Therefore, made it a point to know her schedule.

Then one day he had finished but chose to sit for a while, simply paid his check and told her to go. It was late after all. Then he saw her change and she looked quite different of course. She had pulled out her computer and started doing homework in the corner of the Bistro. They were still open for another hour so she ate something herself and was typing like mad to get something done, he saw that it was a computer programming book. She typed extremely fast and was suddenly pleased with herself when she said, "it worked...now I can email to the instructor just before the deadline." Suddenly, Reiji was by her, curious about what she was doing and it made her jump, "Mr. Sakamaki…!" He ignored her and adjusted his glasses to see what she was doing. "Um...it's for my computer programming class...it's really just a video game, bare bones really, but by the end of the semester I'm hoping for it to be a full fledge playable game with graphics. We have to layer it through the weeks ahead...and..."

"And you're a first year…?"

"Uh, yes."

"This is very advanced for a first year."

"Well, I'm in advanced classes," Oleta didn't like how he felt entitled to simply go through her work like he was doing. She was trying not to be rude because he was a good regular, rather difficult, but a good regular anyway. "Now that I'm done, I'll be getting home now." Instead he sat down in front of her as she started packing.

"Did your parents transfer here?"

She became quiet and sullen all of a sudden…,"my parents died when I was young."

"Then who raised you?"

Oleta was a little irritated, he didn't even say he was sorry to hear it or even show any kind of remorse, "I….really don't like to talk about it and should really be getting home." He grabbed her arm, "Mr. Sakamaki, please let me go. You're a very good customer but I don't know you well enough to tell you my life story."

"I asked you a question."

"I realize that. You're not very good at taking 'no' for an answer, are you?"

"Oleta…!" another male's voice rang through the air. It was her best friend David, "I'm here to walk you home. Eh, is everything okay?"

"Who are you?" Reiji stood at attention but wouldn't let Oleta go.

"I'm her best friend, David...can you let her go, please? And who are you?"

"A well paying customer," he narrowed his eyes.

"And what is that you think you're paying for?"

"David," Oleta glared at him.

Reiji finally let her go, looked down and then walked away. David huffed, "what a dick."

"I could have handled him."

"As small as you are? No way. Why were you being so polite?"

"He's a regular of mine and I'm the only one that seems to be able to wait on him. He can be difficult and entitled, but he's a Sakamaki."

"You mean of the Sakamaki Group? His dad is a total philanthropist and a doctor or something?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"His son could have some influence, open some doors."

She nodded, "yes, he could..."

"I messed up, didn't I?"

"A little but he still shouldn't have grabbed me like that, Sakamaki or not."

"I'm glad you agree with me on that. Let's go."

She nodded and made a sound of acknowledgment. David had always been her hero in one way or another. He lived next door to the orphanage she grew up. Her parents had been transferred to Japan, they were on their way home when a truck jackknifed and hit the car with the trailer. It was more a nice 'home for girls'. Between the money from the accident and her parents insurance policy, she was taken care of. However, the rest of the money wouldn't be given to her until she went to college. Because she was an American and an orphan with no real family left, she was often given a hard time...her red, red hair and very pale skin didn't help. It sometimes made her popular with the boys but hated by the girls, even the girls at the orphanage. One girl tried to cut it while she was sleeping but luckily the head mistress caught her sneaking out of her room. One day she was being severely bullied when David came to her rescue when he beat up one of the boys for picking on a girl, regardless if she wasn't Japanese. Ever since then, he stuck to her like glue. As she got older, there was no more bullying, just the comments on how pretty she'd become and her faithful guard dog David was ever diligent.

Oleta had her own apartment, the monthly stipend from the lawyer paid her rent and food, even a little spending money. However, she loved her computers and the part-time job and generous customers provided the money for what she really wanted to do...to become a computer programming engineer, just like her dad. But to keep up with the latest technology was a pain and took money. She built her own system with three monitors and a tower the needed three fans and it's own cooling system for not only gaming but hacking. No one suspected little Oleta of hacking into the school system and making some of her bullies have to go to summer school because she changed their grades. Whoops. Sometimes things just happened when you fiddled around with filing systems. She was a redhead after all, and you know what to they say about red heads…

David walked her to her apartment and was complaining about a guy at his job that was giving him a hard time. David was especially smart too and smart people did tend to collect targets on their backs in high school. She looked up innocently at him, "do you want him to have several traffic violations…?"

"He doesn't even have a car," David laughed

"The police don't know that," Oleta stated softly. "I can mess with his grades."

"No, Oleta," he sighed. "As tempting as it all is, he's not so horrible where he needs to have all that done, he's just a pain and lazy." They were at her door and he tapped her on the nose gently, "use your powers for good and get some sleep, we have a big test tomorrow."

Oleta smiled and went inside and showed her paper with a good grade to her the picture of her parents, "I got another 'A' mom and dad."

…

David felt like he was being followed all the way home but he didn't see anyone. Still, it was strange. He entered his family's home but no one was there. His parents were out of town on a small holiday, celebrating their 20 year anniversary. When he looked outside his bedroom window, he swore he saw eyes of a cat, light reflecting...but it was a man's height, a tall man and it made his hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Whatever it was, it wasn't human. His family was superstitious and believed in the supernatural. However, he wasn't a coward and opened his window, "Oi! Whose out there!" There was no answer but the eyes didn't go away either. David's heart was in his throat, he shut his window, locked it and then put down blinds. Hopefully it was just some stupid neighborhood kids.

….

Reiji followed David. Oleta was _his_ territory. She had been serving him a while now and felt that the girl belonged to him in some way. Her little friend was going to keep his distance and learn respect. Once the boy put down the blinds, he smirked to himself. David's heart was still pounding, it was doubtful he'd sleep well. Now he headed to Oleta's and landed on her balcony, her glass door was open. The balcony didn't have a fire escape so she assumed it was safe. Reiji walked into room with no sound and saw her sleeping, taking the opportunity to go through the apartment. Her computer was well built, made to specifications he hadn't seen before. She liked technology, PC magazines were all over her coffee table. Computer parts were in bins, her books were on her desk...and she cooked.

Reiji went back to her room and this time he sat down next to her, his hand held her face. Oleta simply whimpered, "cold..."

"I'm sorry," he said softly and petted her hair instead. Then left just as quietly as he came, it was almost dawn and he needed to sleep, his little Oleta went to another school. Perhaps that needed to change, perhaps she needed a scholarship to his school where he could properly watch her. They had a better computer program anyway.

Oleta woke up all of a sudden as if she felt someone, she sat up but no one was there. Her glass door was shut, she even got up and looked around but there were no signs of anyone in her apartment. "I've been working too hard. It was just a dream. Go back to bed, Oleta," she told herself and did so until her alarm went off a few hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Ryotei Gakuen Academy**_

Oleta got compliments from her instructor on her starting project. One of the boys, a competitor, though she didn't really think that he was because Oleta never viewed anyone as her anyone enemy, was very jealous. He too, was very good at computers and this _orphaned American_ was showing him up. She was American! Weren't they supposed to be fat and stupid? Perhaps under proper Japanese guidance they actually managed to take this girl and make her into something but she wasn't as good as she thought she was. "Hello Sora," Oleta smiled at him. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"It was fine," he blushed. "Congratulations on your project."

"Oh, thank you! I'm sure yours will be great! Next time we form into groups, you and I should do a project together," she chirped. "I think it'd be awesome!"

"I already have a partner picked," Sora said snidely.

"Oh well, maybe another time then," Oleta walked to her station and started working.

Oleta was so annoying! A lot of the other boys had a crush on her but he saw right through her. He admitted to himself that she was quite pretty...and kind, but gullible. This was most likely an act anyway. Such an undesirable as herself with no proper family had to make up for her pedigree somehow.

One his friends got his attention, "you realize you're staring at Oleta again." Sora blushed. "She's not evil and I don't understand why you think she is."

"I didn't say she was evil, I'm just saying she's putting up a front."

Then an administrator came in and asked for Oleta to follow her to the office. She wondered what it was about, she couldn't think of anything she'd done wrong. Her tuition was paid, her grades were good and she hadn't gotten into an altercation with anyone...unless they traced any hacking activity...she turned pale for a second. The administrator looked at her oddly, "Oleta, are you alright?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Thank you. Can you tell me what this is about, I really do need to work on my project?"

"I will let the Principle explain," she opened the door to the office and her and Oleta stepped in and waited for the Principle.

Oleta twiddled her thumbs...would she be expelled if she was found out? What would she do? Would she have to live a life of crime? She was startled when the Principle called her in. "Oleta, please sit down," he smiled.

Ok, he was smiling. So this was a good thing. "Sir, what's going on? Have I done something?"

"Oh no, quite the contrary. I have been contact by Ryotei Gakuen Academy. They are offering a slot there."

"Oh! I...but how do they even know about me?"

"They keep tabs on the most talented students all over Japan and invite them to be part of the elite. This would open many doors for you Oleta. Our school is prestigious but their computer facilities surpass ours."

"But...I'm flattered but how do I pay for it? My stipend barely covers the tuition here with rent and food. Ryotei is very expensive and usually only the very rich can go unless…," didn't the Sakamakis go there?

"Unless they are offering a full scholarship, which they are. Now, you can save part of your stipend and you don't have to work, which Ryotei has a rule against anyway except on breaks. You can now use it towards those little robots you like to build and other things that a young lady likes to do."

Oleta wasn't sure how to react. All her life she had to fight for something remotely good to happen to her. Her parents dying took a tole as it would anyone and there were times she felt like she could barely breathe, especially when she saw a family walking down the street together. Growing up, she had to fight to be accepted and it wasn't until she turned pretty did the boys leave her alone and stop bullying her for being American...and a red headed one at that. Now...now she was being offered a scholarship to one of the top high schools in Japan. Rubbing elbows with the children of the elite, children of the CEOs of the top companies in Japan and even the world.

"Oleta," the principle stated. "Please tell me you're answer is yes."

"Yes! Yes…," she giggled. "Sorry, it just took a minute to register," David would be so proud of her.

He stood up and the principle smiled, "I am very proud of you, Oleta. I know your parents are looking down and smiling." She nodded in acknowledgment and thoughtfulness. Yes, they would be very proud of her.

….

"What! You've been accepted to Ryotei!" David was between anger and excitement.

"SHHHH! You're drawing too much attention!" Oleta glared at him.

"So, who cares! It's Ryotei!" then he turned sad. "I will miss you."

"I'm not going to another country, just another high school...we'll see each other after school and the weekends like always," she hugged him.

The boys glared at David, he puffed his chest in satisfaction and hugged her back. He couldn't lie, he was just like all the other boys...but he loved Oleta, he had since he saw her as a little boy. She was smart and kind, even though she had an evil streak that could scare the hell out of him, it excited him at the same time. Before she took off, before she no longer wandered the halls with him...he had to confess how he felt...before someone took her away from him. He didn't trust that Reiji Sakamaki and didn't he go to that school? "Oleta," he held her in front of him. "The Sakamakis go there, don't they?"

"Huh? I think so."

"The way Reiji Sakamaki grabbed you...just be careful. Guys like that...they think they can do whatever they want. And...as much as I hate to say it this way...you won't be viewed as one of them, no matter how much you try. So don't try, okay? Work on your projects and watch your back. The girls will snub you and the boys...as pretty as you are, they'll think they can do things just because you don't have family, you don't have anyone to protect you...and I won't be there. I don't mean to put a damper on your excitement...I've just heard stories from other scholarship students."

She looked down, "I know. I've already thought of that. I'm an American and an orphan...and I'm not wealthy… and I'm dreading it on some level, but going to this high school will almost guarantee a spot in some of the finer colleges. I know you view me as gullible sometimes but I'm not going there with the intention or fantasy that I'll be accepted, I'm going there to get an education. It will be lonely, I'm sure but...it's for a good future. So don't worry."

David made a sound and nodded, "well, when do you leave?"

"Next week. I have to go and sign paperwork and get the syllabus. They're already ahead on a lot of our own classes so I have to use this week to catch up along with tying up the classes here," there was a look of exhaustion already on Oleta's face.

"I'll help you, we'll get it done," he smiled.

…..

She worked her shift at the Bistro, the manager wasn't too happy that she might be quitting but said that if she had to, she'd always be welcomed back since she was such a good worker. Reiji took his usual spot and Oleta waited on him but she didn't really say anything about being accepted to Ryotei Academy. Did she forget he went there? "Oleta," he stated.

"Yes, Mr. Sakamaki?"

"I heard you were accepted to Ryotei."

Oleta looked surprised, "oh, you heard about that? Wow, news must travel fast at your school."

"No, you forget. My father donates a great deal of money and has say over whose selected."

"Oh, well, yes. I did. I was kind of shocked in all honesty, what with it being mid-semester and all. I would have figured they would've waited until next semester."

"A slot opened up, a student transferred from the night classes."

"Night...classes?"

"The school is broken up into two different shifts, night and day classes. Unfortunately, you will have to go to the night classes if you wish to go."

"Oh," her voice was sullen all of a sudden.

"Is there something wrong?" there was a warning tone there, he pulled the strings to get her in.

"Well, it's just...I was hoping to see my best friend after school sometimes, but I guess the weekends will have to suffice."

"You mean the one that was rude to me?"

"Oh, I...in all honesty, he saw a man grabbing my arm and we've been friends for a long time. I guess he kind of views himself as my protector," Oleta stepped back when she saw the look on Reiji's face. "Is everything all right, Mr. Sakamaki?" Now she jumped when his fist hit the table. "Here is your check, I should be cleaning up now…," his temper caused her to scurry off like a tiny mouse.

Later that night as Oleta closed, she never bothered to check Mr. Sakamaki's table for a tip, she assumed she wasn't getting one until one of the bussers brought it to her. It was double what he normally left, perhaps he felt bad? Mr. Sakamaki was a handsome man but clearly one not to be trifled with, however, when she first introduced herself he didn't seem like this. Maybe David was right, when he didn't get his way it was a completely different story. She often ran into people who liked their food a certain way, but it was probably Oleta's casual attitude towards it that made her the regulars it did. Although she simply couldn't figure out what made him so angry. Did he want David to apologize? But why should he, Mr. Sakamaki was the one who wrongfully grabbed her?

She locked the door and found Mr. Sakamaki simply standing there and it almost made Oleta jump out of her skin, "Mr. Sakamaki! You scared me!"

"I wanted to apologize for how I scared you. I am not one for excuses."

"But it wasn't an excuse, it really was the facts. He didn't know who you were and I didn't like how you grabbed me either. I'm a human being, same as you..."

Reiji arched an eyebrow, she was very much wrong about that but he let her continue.

"And I deserve to be treated as such. I know who your family is but it doesn't give you the right to manhandle me."

He was very close to her now, "it doesn't?"

"No, it doesn't," she stood her ground, craning her neck to look up at him. It was fast and then she blacked out.

Reiji carried her to his car, in all honesty he didn't know why he took her. Her blood called to him, she smelled so wonderful but Oleta was his favorite so he wished to keep her in a certain place. Then that boy had to piss him off, his father said this might happen. He would come across someone that would make him act irrationally, bring out the fangs with or without his permission. His father was talking about in a lustful manner, not the way he wanted to kill Shu half of the time of course. Reiji figured it would be a female vampire or a pureblood, not a damned human. He wanted her close, but not so close that his brothers would think they could just feed off her. Speaking of which… His hand pulled her hair further down, revealing her throat to him and bit down over it. Oleta let out a sound, a sweet sound of pain as he drank but he couldn't kill her and pulled away. Reiji straightened her in his lap and her head fell on his shoulder, while his hand cradle her head and the other laid across her legs.

The familiar that was driving the car looked back, "do you want to go home with the girl?"

"Drive around," was all he said. He should have told the familiar to head home, but he didn't want anyone to know yet. He didn't want his brothers interfering with her. That David would have to go, Reiji wanted to be her protector. "Go to her apartment," he stated simply then healed the marks he made. It was late and he took her to her apartment and laid her down. Should he risk undressing her? His desire to mate with her was very high now and he was certain she was a virgin. Reiji didn't want her this way, he wanted her to want him, wanted her to be his pet… Her fire was what did it for him, she wasn't afraid of him, but soon enough she would be and his precious Oleta would know she belonged to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Realistic Vision of the Ladder**

Oleta woke up in her pajamas and her work uniform and handbag over her chair neatly. What happened? She remembered locking up but she didn't remember David walking her home or that she even came home...was she that tired or excited? Her phone alerted her to 5 voice messages and 12 texts. All were David. He was furious, worried and then scared. She called him back and got a good tongue lashing for worrying him and then after he calmed down and Oleta could put the phone back to her ear, since it was Sunday, he wanted to take her out to dinner and wanted to celebrate and he had something he wanted to say to her.

She finished all the homework for her new school and relaxed and played her online game until it was time to get ready. Her hair was up in a bun and she was dressed in a simple, thin strapped black dress. She put on her mother's earrings and realized she looked a lot like her. There was a small sad sigh that came out, Oleta wanted to believe that they were honestly looking down on her but her life she had never had a dream or sighting of her dead parents. Finally it was time to go and she took a cab to the place where he said. It was rather nice and wondered if David could even afford it. He met her at the door and then they were sat. "David, I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's alright now, I'm just glad you're safe. I was late and you were just gone..."

"I know. Can...can you afford this?"

"Yes, I've saved up and I'm going to use it to take my Oleta out."

Reiji glared at him from the back ' _his Oleta_ '? What nerve. The boy couldn't even pick her up properly and take her to the restaurant… They were having a normal conversation, discussing her nervousness about attending the new academy. He made sure to remind her to watch her back, especially with the Sakamaki boys. They were spoiled and entitled, to not 'ruin herself with such arrogant company'. That little…

"You really don't like the Sakamakis, do you?" she giggled.

"No. I don't. They're all off in some way...and they're so...so...pale. Are they trying to start a Goth band or something?" David always talked with his hands which was funny to watch, he was very animated.

"David, you're being unfair. Mr. Sakamaki has always been kind to me. I mean, I realize they seem a bit...cold hearted but...it's just their pedigree, I guess. If they're taught to look down on someone, then they do. You have to blame the parents for that."

"But you're going to be surrounded by that and I just worry...that...they'll make you feel bad about yourself. You're sensitive, Oleta."

"I thought we were celebrating," she frowned.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand why you're defending them...do you think he's handsome?"

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Reiji Sakamaki…," David looked at her as if she were stupid.

Oleta blushed, "I...I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"I guess I never thought of it."

"You never thought of it? You're a girl and he's well...an Aristocrat…."

She made a sound of amusement, "David, I don't think like that. I don't see people in a materialistic way, I guess. I know he's wealthy and I acknowledge he's handsome but a guy like that..." Would laugh in her face if she even remotely tried to say she had feelings for him. Oleta knew her place with someone like that. Even if he wanted her in that way, there would be constant ridicule by others, mostly his family and friends. She would at best be called a 'gold digger' to her face and worse behind her back. David was right, she was too sensitive for something like that. It's not like she didn't have those fantasies with Mr. Sakamaki, Oleta just had the common sense to not expect it to come true. And it's not like they didn't have a reputation for being players, except Reiji and his brother Shu. Laito was the worst she had heard.

"A guy like that…?"

"Sorry. A guy like that would prefer to date a supermodel or something….like a supermodel with a pedigree...not someone like me," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean 'not someone like me'? There's nothing wrong with you."

"I'm just saying people like that marry to put together more empires and have cute little children, whom they teach to look down on others and marry to make even bigger empires and on...and on… People like that...they don't know how to love, they know how to control, but not love and I'm not made for that as you've already said."

Reiji admired her opinion. Let it never be said that Oleta didn't have common sense. She was right. For all intents and purposes, he should not even be looking her way. He hated that he was, but every fiber in his being wanted her, wanted to make her his mate. Why, he couldn't tell you. Yes, she was lovely and smart but human, poor, no pedigree, and no family. Plus, Oleta had obnoxiously red hair that reminded him of Laito, whom he knew would zero in on her the moment she stepped into the school which would be a fight to stop. He hated that she made all his vampire instincts come out, but she did and once that happened, it couldn't be stopped.

He looked up, they were leaving.

Finally they stopped at the front of the restaurant. David looked down at Oleta, "as I said, there's something I want to say." She nodded and suddenly he was very tense and then just blurted out, "I love you!" Then he grabbed and hugged her, holding her tightly.

Reiji was going to kill him. She had better turn him down or he would go missing.

"David…," this shocked look was on her face. He loved her? But...she wasn't sure how to react, she didn't know if she felt the same way.

"I know, I know this is sudden and I know we've never really did anything romantic...but...I want you for myself. I always have and now I think is the time to admit it. You don't have to say anything now, but think about it. I will make you happy," he waved down a cab, looked back and smiled at her and left.

Oleta stood confused, "what a thing to dump on someone and take off like that. Think about it… How am I supposed to think about it?" Still, he was a handsome and kind boy and he always protected her, always was there for her. Was he so worried about her new academy that he felt he needed to put claim on her? She sighed heavily, "boys are so annoying." The doorman looked happy when he stated 'young love, it's wonderful.' Oleta rolled her eyes, of all the times to do this to her, now she had _this_ to think about. It's not that she didn't care about David, but she didn't know if her feelings were that of love of a woman to a man. That's why she was given time to think, he knew that she would be surprised by his declaration of love. Then it started to rain, "really?" She had planned on walking home but now she'd have to call a cab.

Then a black car pulled up beside the entrance, the window rolled down and it was Reiji Sakamaki, "do you need a ride home?"

"Mr. Sakamaki? Oh, you don't have to, thank you though."

"I insist. It's raining out and in that little dress you're liable to fall ill."

A man got out and he opened the door for her, "thank you." He nodded and got back behind the wheel.

Oleta looked around, "it's big."

Reiji smiled, "yes. So, what are you doing out this late?"

"I was meeting a friend for dinner. Mr. Sakamaki? May I ask your advice on something?" He nodded. "I don't mean to pry or get too personal, but do you ever go on a lot of dates?" He nodded again. Oleta looked as if in thought – of course he did and there was a small pain in her stomach in his admitting to it.

"Is there a reason for the question?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, it's just. My friend, he admitted his feelings and I'm not sure..."

"How to turn him down?" there was a firm and sure tone.

"No, I'm no sure how I feel. He's always been there for me but we've been friends for such a long time. He told me to think about it, I've never been in love before so I don't know if I love him back or not."

"I have never been in love either," until now.

"Oh, I just figured that you would have more options since your family is...I don't know, since you are who you are."

"It's true. Women do have a tendency to throw themselves at us, but that doesn't really mean anything."

Well, he was modest. Oleta looked at him annoyed for a minute, "I guess you're right."

"Do I detect a small tone of judgment?"

She threw her hands up and smiled, "oh, no...I mean, I've only met _you_ but I heard the rest of your brothers were handsome too."

"You think I'm handsome?" Now Reiji couldn't resist, he had to give her a hard time and he got his desired outcome. She blushed.

"Well...I...Oh look, we're here!" Oleta practically leaped out of the car but not before hitting her head, which she rubbed and turned and said 'thank you' to Reiji. He grinned and nodded as she then closed the door and ran up the stairs.

….

She sat across the mirror of her vanity, looking down sadly. Of course Mr. Sakamaki was dating. Probably super models and the like. For some reason this made her upset but why should it? She knew her place. Some things were simply out of your reach no matter how high you climb. The worst part of it was that when she looked at him, David never once crossed her mind. Did that make her a bad person? Was she just like all the other girls that drooled over the Sakamaki boys? Still, it was more than that. Oleta sighed, she started her new school tomorrow and it was best to get some rest, deliberately staying up as long as she could had made her more than tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 _ **Hello, My Name Is...**_

The first night at school, what else could you call it going to school at 5 o'clock in the evening. Oleta had to say she looked very nice and headed to the bus to take to school. There was a certain bus that was provided for the scholarship students, she was relieved. The school was farther away and she wondered what it cost in cabs and bus fare just to get there. Once she was there, she was the only one standing and waiting until the bus arrived, once she got on there were only two others. One was a girl with glasses and the other was a boy who looked older and fairly snobby, she sat in-between them. The girl with the glasses came up. She was a little taller than Oleta but thin and cute, she had an unusual way about her, sort of Gothic would be the best way to put it. "Hi, I'm Suki, Suki Yukamori," she was smacking gum and offered Oleta a piece but she declined. "Suit yourself," she chirped.

"I'm Oleta Piedmont."

Suki nodded as if impressed, "American, red headed to boot. I like… I've always liked red hair, tried dying it once but my mom freaked out. So, why did they recruit you?"

"Recruit?"

"Well, that academy only recruits certain kinds of kids, whether or not their income matches the tuition. My specialty is science..."

"I guess mine is computers, artificial intelligence...programming?"

"Yeah, that sounds like something they'd invest in."

"Invest?"

"Yep, you're an investment. They expect you to succeed, and when you do, they expect donations. That's what the rumor is anyway."

"I wouldn't mind helping others like myself."

"That's what they'll wanna hear," she smiled.

Oleta motioned her head to the the older looking boy, "what about him?"

"Oh, that's Sota Nagasaki. He's kind of an asshole at first, but he can be okay. His thing is languages and psychology. He can speak like five languages already, just picks them up like it's nothing. And if he asks you question, just tell the truth...he can read body language, he's like a human lie detector."

Sota turned around, "Suki, please don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Be friendly then and come say 'hi' to our red headed American," Suki stated bluntly.

He got up and sat by them. Sota was attractive, he had blond streaks in his hair, a strong jawline and a direct stare. "Hi," he said blandly, then looked at Suki. "Happy?"

She made a face, "don't be a dick. Us charity cases have to stick together, you know?"

Oleta looked a little disturbed, "charity cases?"

Sota sighed, "yep, we're charity cases according to the rest of the students."

"Are they as bad as they say?"

"Yes and no."

"Why?"

Suki thought for a moment, "well, once you've proven yourself that you're smarter than them...they back off. So you'll have a hard road at first. Most of these kids get to go here because mommy and daddy are CEO of some big expensive company, but honestly, not that great themselves. Most are mediocre but don't want to admit it. Once you show them up, you've got it. You may not get to sit at the same lunch table but at least they'll leave you alone to do your thing, which is the best people like us to hope for from those vultures they call the 'elite'."

"You really don't like them," Oleta stated.

"Trust me, you won't either. Listen, we'll probably have the same dinner time, so just look for us. They actually try and keep us together so we don't go 'deep end' from all the alienation."

"Ok," she smiled. At least she found some people to sit with.

"We're here, let's go together arm in arm."

"Sure!"

They did. Everyone stared but not at them holding each other arm in arm, at Oleta. Suki leaned in and whispered, "don't worry. You're just an exotic." Oleta's face looked at her sort of confused.

…..

She was in to her first class and thankfully Suki and Sota were both in it as well. They sort of surrounded her in a sense, as if protecting the new little redhead from any scrutiny. Laito entered the room and Suki rolled her eyes and mumbled, "if it isn't the man whore himself." He walked passed them but looked their way as if he just heard what she said.

Oleta looked over at Suki and almost giggled, "you call him a man whore?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like he's not hot but...wow, the reputation of this guy. I've never had the pleasure or the STD but you'll hear all kinds of stuff about these kids here. Just listen, don't spread...literally or figuratively."

She couldn't help it, Oleta burst out laughing. She liked Suki, she was so blunt and natural. It was refreshing. As soon as she blinked, Laito was by them, staring straight at Oleta, "my, my, my...who do we have here?"

Sota rolled his eyes, "it's a girl."

"A beautiful red head like myself. What is your name dearest?"

"Oleta Piedmont," she stated softly and simply.

"A unique name, a unique girl. American? Where have you been all my life?"

"An hour away."

Suddenly Sota started laughing. It was such a matter-of-fact answer, how couldn't you find it funny? "That's awesome!"

Laito narrowed his eyes, "aren't you smart? We will talk later."

Suki glanced over at her as if she knew something dangerous, "run away when you see him coming, actually, any of the Sakamakis."

"Don't worry," Oleta giggled sweetly.

She was introduced, and it was the usual awkward 'hello...my name is...' Some of the boys made faces of 'wow...she's hot.' However, there was that mark of 'charity case' hanging over her head, but they weren't sure that it mattered. 'Charity case' meant 'smart'...smart and hot. Laito looked around and realized he'd have to work fast if he wanted to claim this sweet cherry.

…

Oleta was at her locker, trying to pull out the massive book that was for her next class. Unfortunately, Sota and Suki would not be joining her, she wouldn't see them for two periods but she was prepared. "Let me get this for you," a smooth voice said as he guided the book but held it. It was Laito.

"Oh, Mr. Sakamaki. May I have my book, please?"

"I thought I'd carry it for you. Such a small thing as yourself shouldn't be carrying such a heavy book," he smiled.

"I appreciate it but..."

Reiji showed up, "I have it, Laito." He snatched the book without effort and put it on top of his own.

"Are you interrupting me, brother?" Laito glared.

"I suppose I am, now run along," he cocked an eyebrow.

Laito did and Reiji looked down at his precious Oleta, "I'm sorry about him. He tends to be a little bit of a letch."

"I appreciate it. You can give me my book and I'll be on my way."

"Nonsense, it's ridiculously heavy. He was right on that," he held onto the book. "Besides we're going to the same class."

"I didn't realize, okay," she smiled.

This fierceness was there inside him. He wanted her, wanted to...he couldn't help it. Reiji wanted to take her from this place, from everything she knew and keep her to himself but this was modern times, "yes." It was all he could say in response.

Some of the girls looked at her as if they could kill her, and it's not like she couldn't blame them. Reiji was...beautiful, in a word. Absolutely beautiful. However, she kept it to herself. "You don't have to do this, be so nice to me," she stated. "I know...I'm different than...the rest of you." She was giving him an out. She was letting him go because she didn't want to obligate him.

"Don't say that again," he glared at her and she stopped walking for a moment, then caught up to him.

"Why? I just figured you felt you _had_ to be nice to me because you knew me. I'm releasing you from that if that's what you want. I know...your father..."

"My father means little in my decision making. I am kind to you because I want to be."

"Oh, thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. You're...special Oleta, there is no other way to put it and you may call me Reiji."

She didn't quite know how to react and simply said, "okay, Reiji." Oleta sat in her class confident that she had at least one other friend. It was nice. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

A girl came up to Reiji. He sighed in annoyance. She desired him, he could smell it on her a mile away but she didn't smell good to him, nor was she very smart or kind. The girl was fairly cute but unfortunately came off as desperate half of the time. "Reiji! How was your weekend?"

"It was uneventful," he said bored.

"So...who was the girl you were talking to?"

Now he was irritated and looked up at her with his eyes half-lidded as if already bored with the conversation, "Machiko, that's really none of your business."

"Why? It's not like she's not going to have to introduce herself anyway."

"Her name is Oleta Piedmont."

"Oh, I heard she's one of the charity cases. Why would you bother with a charity case, Reiji? She's not like us…," she said loudly which not only hurt his ears but irritated him. He noticed Oleta looked over slightly but didn't really react. He could tell that she was already prepared for the tactless behavior of most of the students.

"Machiko, sit down and behave yourself."

Oleta did have to introduce herself, getting glares from a few of the girls and admiration looks from some of the boys once again. Machiko actually tried to trip her on the way back to her seat but Oleta did a small graceful skip over it and said nothing as she sat back down. Reiji noticed it and then turned back to his book. If Machiko tried to interfere with Oleta, there would be consequences.

After class Oleta was glad to stuff that ridiculously large book back into her locker. Machiko came up to her, "you know, you shouldn't get your hopes up." Oleta looked over at Machiko, she might as well let her say what she had to say. "The Sakamaki brothers...they like their pets, if you see what I'm saying, until they get tired of them."

Then the little redhead turned and faced her, "if that's the case...why are you so interested in Reiji then? If you know they use girls, what's the point in your crush if you know you'll be treated the same way? Why would you even want someone like that, it's not very logical?"

"Me and Reiji are different, we're soul mates!"

Oleta covered her mouth to cover the laugh she was trying not to spit out and then said, "if that were the case, wouldn't he feel the same way? When something is meant to be, things align a certain way and people are almost thrown together..."

"It's called timing, it's just not time yet. Just don't think you have a chance. At most you'd be a play thing, the super wealthy like their pets," she walked away.

"Sure," she said blandly and started pulling out her next book and when she turned, there was a handsome, tall blond man sitting on the ground next to her locker with his legs out, he appeared to be listening to music. Oleta looked bewildered for a second, he wasn't there a second ago and she didn't hear anyone coming up behind her, much less plopping down against the lockers. He looked up at her, when Oleta realized she was staring she stiffened, "uh, sorry." She walked around him and mumbled, "there are some really strange people that go here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **No, Maybe and Yes**_

She had finally gotten used to her routine and had a made a small circle of friends at school that she felt comfortable with. Oleta couldn't say that Reiji Sakamaki was one of them, but he often went out of his way to talk to her which intrigued his brothers. Soon she found herself being encircled by the Sakamaki brothers which worried Suki and Sora, but Oleta didn't exactly go out of her way to talk to them or mention anything about hanging out with them. At dinner Sora looked at Oleta with concern, "those Sakamaki brothers have been hanging around you a lot...they haven't been harassing you, have they?"

Reiji and his brothers were two tables away but could hear everything. Her friends were worried. Thanks to some of his brothers who had less than a sterling reputation, she was being told to avoid them and to never go to their home. Oleta was a 'pretty exotic' after all. His eyebrow twitched, he needed to make his move and soon, but his brothers were taking it upon themselves to hang around her, to find out what his interest was. For a vampire male to take interest in a human female, others of the clan tended to see what was so special about them, if anything to find out if there was something so special that they themselves may want to take them instead.

"Oh no," she giggled and put her hands up, even blushing. "They've been nice to me. Even the one that's called Laito has stopped his advances."

Suki looked as though she was in thought for a moment and then said, "do you think that has something to do with Reiji?"

"I don't know."

Then her friend leaned in, "so...how's David doing?"

Now Reiji sat up in attention. Though he kept tabs on Oleta, there were times he couldn't get close enough. Not without being discovered.

"Oh, he's sad. I just don't feel the same way… I'm leaving him alone for now, not that he's attempted to call me," Oleta looked down distressed.

Suki put her hand on her wrist, "hey, it's not your fault. You were honest and you were kind about it. Let him lick his wounds. Hopefully you can mend your friendship after a while."

Sora raised his eyebrows in skepticism, "I hate to say this.."

"Then don't," Suki warned him.

Oleta sighed, "it's okay, Sora. Just tell me, you're an expert in psychology and a guy so..."

He sighed to himself, "he's confessed some very deep feelings. As a man, it'll be hard to simply go back to way things were. Sooner or later you're going to date someone else and jealousy will rear it's ugly head or he'll simply disappear. So unless he can really put his own feelings aside and truly be your friend, the mending of your relationship could have a very slim chance to none." Sora saw her sad look, "I'm sorry to have to tell you that. Getting to know you, you're a very beautiful person, inside and out."

She blushed, "thank you."

Sora took a big bite of his sandwich and then pointed it at the other students, "these guys that go to this school, they see you as a trophy or a future mistress when their parents arrange a marriage to someone that they most likely won't even like or love. People like us, we're free. We can choose love and we won't throw it away for money. So you telling him how you truly feel, I know you had to think about it. So don't feel bad but you care about him, you care about his feelings. Which makes you a friend worth having, hopefully he'll realize that."

Suki looked at Sora, "wow, that was actually nice, Sora..."

" _Why_ do you assume I'm a callous asshole?" Those two were back to bickering in no time and Oleta started giggling again.

Reiji did a sly grin in satisfaction. Laito glared at him, "are you going to do something about it finally, you've let her get used to school, you have her protected by us? If you really don't want her, I'll be glad to.."

"Keep your mouth shut!" Reiji snapped. "Oleta is _mine_ and I will do what I need when I choose to do it."

"Bullshit," Shu stated. "You're concerned she's human, you're worried she'll reject you the moment you show her your fangs, the moment you tell her your intentions on turning her. Which means you love her. You don't just want her as a pet or a mistress."

"And what of it?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm simply stating that it goes against everything you actually stand for, I think that's why you're taking so long. You hated the fact that I liked humans which was why you killed Edgar. Now, you're experiencing the same thing only you truly love her. Worried I'll go after her?" Shu grinned evilly.

"You will stay away from her…"

"It _would_ make us even. But don't worry I won't, I'm not a dick like you," Shu stood up and left.

…..

Reiji was at his locker which was diagonal from Oleta's. He waited for her to arrive and within a few minutes, she did. He took broad steps and was there, standing over his little redhead, "Oleta."

She jumped and looked up, then smiled, "Reiji, how are you?"

"I am well. Oleta..,"

"Reiji," she giggled.

"Oleta," he placed his hands on her arms. "I would like to take you out to dinner."

"Did you want to join my friends and I tonight?"

She wasn't getting what he was saying. He assumed it was because Oleta didn't believe that he would want to date her. "Oleta, no. I want us to go out to dinner together. I want to go out on a date with you."

Her head jerked as if surprised and looked at him strangely, "Reiji….? Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"I mean...why would you want to go out with me, it's not that I think lowly of myself but won't your family freak out if they knew you were dating someone like me?"

Yes, he was a pureblood and they did marry for power but also desire, and if their selected mate had merit their father didn't have a problem with it, "my father will not object to you."

Oleta wanted to believe him. She couldn't say she didn't have feelings for Reiji but he seemed untouchable and therefore put those feelings in a small box in her heart. And there was also the reputation of the boys, womanizers. Though she really hadn't heard much on Reiji, that didn't really mean he wasn't one. He could have just been more careful and she didn't care to be an emotional wreck over a situation she could have avoided in the first place, "can I think about it?"

Her answer immediately aggravated him and Reiji became territorial almost instantly, he was on top of her, backing her into the lockers. There was no one in the halls, everyone was outside since it was a nice night, "what's to think about?"

"I know you're not used to not getting your way," she pushed him back a little which he complied with once Reiji realized how he was acting. "It's not that I would mind going out on a date with you, it's just I'm hearing all these rumors about other girls."

Reiji gave a disgusted sound, "those are some of my moronic brothers, I don't participate."

"But do you understand why I feel the need to maybe protect myself? I want someone to truly care about me as I care about them. I'm not a toy and I won't give into you just because you're handsome or rich. I don't care about that," Oleta blushed.

She was telling the truth. His face leaned down to hers, his hand caressed her face. Oleta tried to lean away from it but he wouldn't let her, "I know." Now Reiji took his face even closer and rubbed it gently across hers, his cheek traced hers and the his nose traced across her forehead, marking her with his scent. Then he gave her a gentle peck on her lips which she didn't expect. "I will give you time to answer, but it won't be 'no'." He walked away at human speed so he didn't startle Oleta more than she already was.

….

Suki and Sora looked amazed. Suki wasn't sure how to react, "he's not giving you an option, is he?"

"It doesn't seem like it," Oleta pressed her fingers together.

Sora crossed his arms, "that's awfully pushy and the balls to just assume you're going whether you like it or not. Clearly control freakish. You'll have to be careful with that, that can turn abusive very quickly."

…..

Oleta was glad to be home and had some coffee on her balcony, she was about to do homework and needed the caffeine. It was so quiet now, there was no noise, hardly any cars and the breeze was nice. She took a deep breath in and leaned her head back, letting her lungs fill with fresh air and closed her eyes for a second, allowing herself to feel everything around her. A moment of peace. A moment where there was just her, where her mind didn't rattle or her heart didn't quicken for one reason or another with either anger or excitement when a certain man was near her. Did she want to go on a date with Reiji? She had fantasized about it but it didn't quite happen that way. Of course, when did ever anything go the way anyone pictured in this world? However, he wasn't exactly giving her an option. Oleta put her arms on the railing and rested her head on her hands, as she looked down she saw an expensive black car just sitting there near her complex. It looked like one of the Sakamaki's car, her head jerked but by then the car was leaving….was he spying on her? Maybe it wasn't him? Still, there weren't that many cars with that expensive make and model. Now she felt disconcerted, was he that controlling or did he do it to make sure she got home safely?

….

Reiji felt irrational. He thought about taking her home himself but she rushed to catch the bus. He needed to make sure she was safe. She was going to be his mate but she was fragile now, so prone to getting hurt, prone to illness, prone to death. His instincts were getting worse, they were screaming for him to take her now before the sun had completely risen. To take her, then turn her regardless if she didn't know what was happening but he had always detested these instincts. They made him a monster and he refused to become a monster….but she was bringing them out too fast. Fuck her, drink her, turn her. In that order. "We need to go now," he ordered the familiar. They had to go now or he would react. Reiji saw her look down at them, had she seen them? Still, a black car was circumstantial.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Eat, Prey, Love**_

Oleta was in her computer class, but it was more based on artificial intelligence which made her insanely happy. To help her constantly she listened to hard rock, industrial tech or other hardcore music. Right now she was building a little robot that could follow basic commands like tying shoes or a toy to a person. They were also going to having access to casting machines so she could create her very own look which she was also excited about...because Oleta was good at art as well, and if there was one other thing she was good at, it was design.

It was Suki's birthday today and she had a surprise for her. Finding her at her locker she came up and she tapped her friend on the shoulder, "Oleta!"

"Happy birthday," Oleta handed her a disk in an envelope.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything...but okay!" Suki smiled as Oleta giggled at her. Then Suki screamed with delight, almost hysterically and it caused the other students to turn around along with the Sakamaki brothers. "OMG! Where did get this! It isn't supposed to be out for another six months! It's the band I love..."

Oleta was trying to calm her down and telling her to hush. "I know, I just...found it," she said awkwardly.

Suki looked down and whispered harshly, "you didn't just FIND this...you're a hacker, aren't you?" Oleta blushed. "I knew it!" Then her friend stood up, crossed her arms and smiled evilly, "you're not as innocent as people think." Oleta just shrugged and smiled, then headed to her next class. "You're just going to leave it on this note? You are aren't you…?"

She waved backward, "it has video content too..."

Immediately her friend lost interest in the conversation and examined the disk, "oooh, video content."

….

Laito raised his eyebrows, "did you hear that my dear brothers? Our little redhead is a hacker."

"You mean _my_ redhead," Reiji stated irritated.

"If you don't hurry up she's going to be somebody else's redhead," Shu crossed his arms. "Stop trying to _control_ yourself and get it over with."

"Stop rushing me. I want her to come into this knowingly. Understand, I don't care if she says 'yes' or 'no', she'll be taken either way. But she is my precious little doe whose nervous and unsure, any wrong move and she'll bolt."

Laito looked at him as if he were stupid, "if you don't hurry up your instincts will take over regardless and you'll end doing exactly what you don't want to do anyway. You are what you are, so you'd better do it now before you lose it. Any one of us would have this finished by now. Even if she's your precious doe and runs off, it's not like you can't force her back," he walked away annoyed.

….

Reiji decided that his brothers were right and he approached Oleta as quickly as possible, he had waited long enough for an answer, "Oleta..."

"Reiji," Oleta knew he wanted an answer.

"You know I've been patient."

"I know you have. I've just been nervous...I will go out with you, but..."

"But?"

"Just don't be bossy."

"Bossy?"

"You're bossy." Suddenly there was laughter from Laito and Kanato, it startled Oleta. Were they hearing this conversation? How?

He crossed his arms, "fine...I will not be...so bossy. But..."

"But?" Now it was Oleta's turn.

"You will allow me to buy you a suitable dress for the evening."

"Where are we going? I'm sure I have something."

"I doubt you will where I want to take you. Permit me to buy a dress and I will try not to be so bossy," this was actually amusing. He'd never really negotiated with a human female before. Not even with Yui. Although Ayato put claim on her the moment she walked in the door anyway. However, she wasn't the smartest girl, so Ayato could have her. Now they were on a sort of honeymoon...Ayato was turning Yui and had to make sure she learned how to control her new abilities and get used to being around humans without attacking them. "Do you agree?"

"I agree."

"I will pick you up tomorrow evening. Your dress will arrive shortly, make sure you're home."

"You're being bossy.."

"It's a fact that if you want to wear the dress, you'll have to be home."

"Whatever," she growled.

…

Suki came over to help her with the dress, "where is he taking you?"

"I don't know. Wow, this dress is sort of tight."

"Well, it is a ball gown. He might be taking you to the theater or something, maybe the opera?"

"I've never been to the opera or the theater."

Suki crossed her harms, "he'd better behave himself. Just because he's taking out to an expensive night out and bought you a dress, doesn't mean anything."

Reiji was on the roof listening to the conversation. Did her friend really think that he was so prosaic? He was spoiling her because he wanted to, to get her used to being cared for properly. He knew she was an orphan and had looked into her background. Her parents died in a car crash, her father was being transferred to Japan because of his talent with computers, the mother was an artist and fairly successful at her trade. The company felt responsible for her and felt they could pay for her care, the US not wanting to deal with the red tape of bringing her back and depositing her into foster care because no other family existed, agreed and Oleta was given Japanese citizenship. And between her parents life insurance, her father's company donation and money from the lawsuit that was issued from the truck driver's negligence...she was comfortable, but the money was restricted to ensure she didn't waste it, per her parents instructions in their will. She would be given the rest once she was eighteen, minus the cost of college. He had to give it to her parents, they knew a teenager could easily give into whims when they had access to large amounts of money. But Oleta seemed like a responsible young lady, a tribute to fine breeding. Furthermore, Reiji would make sure she invested that money wisely.

He watched Suki leave. The lady's ritual make up and hair preparation was over. However, he was early and didn't want to be too eager, still, he came down and watched her examine herself. Straightened the apartment in her little ball gown and looked flushed. Her heart was going very fast but she looked like a little redheaded angel. Finally he knocked and Oleta opened the door and looked up and smiled, "Reiji."

"May I come in?" his instincts were at their height and Reiji stepped in before she answered.

"Uh..oh, okay. Come in," the truth was she was a little embarrassed because her place was a typical apartment, and Reiji, from what she understood, lived in a very large mansion. He headed right for her computer and acted as if he already knew his way around which Oleta found rather strange.

He looked at her computer, "did you build this?"

"Yes, she's my pride and joy," she giggled.

Now Reiji adjusted his glasses, "you have quite the talent."

"Thank you," then startled when Reiji was on top of her. "Is everything alright Reiji?" Did she make a mistake letting him in? He was bigger than her, she only came up just above his sternum. He had broad shoulders and from what she had felt so far, he was very strong. His hand caressed her face and then he bent down and kissed her gently, guiding her lips, it surprised Oleta.

He stood back up, "I'm sorry, I had to do that." She didn't know how to react. "Did you not like it?" Reiji had to test the waters, he wanted to seduce her properly and it would be more desirable if was consensual...but it didn't have to be according to vampire law. Vampire women understood this, human women did not and Reiji didn't wish to traumatize her.

"I liked it, I'm sorry….I don't have much experience with dating. I spend more time with computers than boys," her voice was soft and shy.

It was fine by him. That meant he would be the only man she would know. He would be her sire and husband, "that's better for _me_."

At first she didn't know what he meant and then figured it out and blushed, "Reiji..."

He chuckled, "did you not think I thought of you that way?" They were alone so he wasn't worried about any offensive reactions from anyone. All she could do was blush. "Do you care for me, Oleta?"

"I...think you are...you have always been kind to me and you seem to like me too," her face felt very hot. "But, as I told you before, I don't want my affections used to receive sex or to be tormented."

"The question is an honest one," he was impressed. Most girls that wanted him fell all over themselves to do what he wanted. They'd give themselves to him without question, but he was always honest about what they were there for. That was his brothers mistake, they tricked the girls into thinking they wanted a relationship, he didn't. Not until Oleta. He thought the only one that would be suitable for him was another pureblood, life was not without a sense of humor.

"I do…," she stated simply.

"Good, that's all I needed to know," he escorted her out the door and picked her up, carrying her down the stairs and she automatically put her arms around his neck.

"I can walk," she smiled.

"Going down these stairs in this dress wouldn't be the best idea," he went down quickly and then set her on her feet, then put her in the car. "I'm taking you to the opera. Have you ever heard opera music?"

"Some, not enough to know if I really like it or not," she smiled.

"I hope you do, I enjoy it myself."

"I didn't get a chance to say that you look very handsome."

"Thank you, and you look very beautiful," he sat closer and held Oleta firmly but gently. She unconsciously put her head on his chest which he didn't move to change, Reiji preferred it. He wanted her to feel safe with him. The safer she felt, the easier this would be. She was small and fragile, her only defense was computers and intelligence, she wasn't made to fight. He himself was very good at computers and found that she only retaliated when threatened or to help others who needed it. She even kept an eye on her money, making sure the lawyer wasn't siphoning off of it. Which her parents entrusted a good lawyer, if Oleta needed extra for any reason, especially for a special element for a computer she needed, he gave it to her.

Oleta did like Opera as she soon found out and thought the woman's voice was beautiful, then he took her to dinner and ordered for her. He ate there often and knew what would be good...it was then he found out she was a vegetarian. It explained her smell, her blood and good skin. He noticed supplements as well, she took good care of herself, "a vegetarian diet is a good choice."

"Yes. Science definitely supports a lot of benefits to a vegetarian diet. Mental clarity, focus, mood," she smiled.

"Were your parents vegetarian?"

"Yes...but you should already know that." Reiji didn't change facial expressions. "You were poking around in my past...my financial records...down to where I shop. I wish you would have just asked me, I have nothing to hide, but I guess..."

"You guess?" Once again he impressed by her, she must have had triggers set up and traced it to him but didn't say anything because it _was_ him. Now he felt like an amateur.

"Because you're a Sakamaki, I expected to be researched. But if there's anything else you want to know, just ask me," Oleta looked down and poked at her salad.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I research everyone."

"I heard you're practically their caretaker, it would make sense to be their protector and I suppose you're each supposed to take care of your businesses as well. I would do the same."

"Are you hurt by what I did?" Reiji realized even though her replies were logical, there was a sad tone to it.

"A little but like I said, I understand how people like you think."

"People like me?"

"The super wealthy, you're protecting yourselves, you have far more to lose. Average people can get scammed and lose their savings, you get scammed and you could lose you're entire business and family fortune. People get murdered over a pair of Nikes, I can't imagine what people would do to someone like yourself."

"It's never occurred to you to pillage our bank accounts?"

"I have no reason to do that. Nor would I. I find stealing from others for personal gain is pedestrian. I would rather bring criminals to justice or bring someone good fortune that's been wronged." The way he looked at her, it made her nervous...it reminded her of a cockatoo taking in information. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," they finished their desserts and then took her out to the dance floor.

Oleta paused, "oh, I'm not a very good dancer."

"I'm good at leading," and he was. Reiji guided her without effort and looked down, his gaze was very direct.

There was the feeling of being prey, there was no other way of describing it. After they were done she looked up at him, "you seem very...concentrated, Reiji. Is the date not going well?"

She asked direct questions but he didn't mind it. He _was_ very concentrated on her, his instincts were causing conflict with his reasoning and he didn't want to scare her. The longer he was with her, the worse it was getting. "The date is going well, don't worry...I want you Oleta," he stated very bluntly and again, she blushed and became a bit shy because of the way he said it.

There was coffee waiting for them and Reiji checked the pot and poured it himself. Then they left, but Oleta felt off...her head started spinning, "Reiji...I'm not feeling well." She fell into his chest, "Reiji."

He had drugged her, he had done it when he checked the pot. There was no point in waiting any further, his brothers were correct. He had waited too long and now this was impulse but Reiji no longer cared. The cold, callous vampire instincts were officially in full swing. He would text Suki from her phone and let her know the date went well. Oleta was pulled gently into the car and put on his lap, he looked at his driver, "we're going to the Sakamaki house."

"We aren't dropping her off?"

"No. She has a new home now."


	7. Chapter 7

* Warning: Highly descriptive sexual content

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Pet Cat**_

Laito crossed his arms and smiled when he saw Reiji carrying Oleta in the door passed out, "well, lookie what happened after all." Reiji simply growled fiercely at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to interfere," he threw up his hands up. "You're lucky we're on a holiday, you have time to train her, get her used to her new home."

…..

Oleta woke up in a room full of books, a desk and it looked like laboratory equipment on it. Her dress was off and it was replaced with some jeans and a nice white blouse, she didn't have shoes on though. Where was she? Then the door opened and it was Reiji, "Reiji? Where am I? Did you undress me?"

"You are in my home, in my room and yes, I undressed you."

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"You are here because I want you here, you weren't feeling well and I felt I could take better care of you at my own home," he shuffled papers as if not concerned of her worry.

She blushed, "I'm feeling better. You can take me home now."

"No," he said in such a way, like he was being asked if he wanted tea rather than a rational request to take his date back home.

"Why?"

He came to her and held her face, "because, you're mine now."

Oleta suddenly looked panicked and pushed his hand away, "I may not have anyone but that doesn't mean you can treat my like a pet cat!" She tried to get up and walk away but her head spun and he caught her. "What did you do to me? Why?"

"The potion I gave you will disable you until I give you the remedy. As to why, I told you."

"You wanted me? As what? A slave or something!" the more stressed she became the worse she felt and Reiji continued to support her. "This isn't right...let me go...please. You can't do this..."

"I wouldn't get so upset, the more stressed you become the more it works. No, you aren't a slave, you are mine."

"What does that even mean?"

"Your things will be transported here, the lease has been paid in full. You will be living here now."

Oleta was fighting him, not that he didn't expect it or even bothered by it. She was easy enough to control, "stop, Oleta." His voice was calm, "I said stop." Now Reiji pinned her. "I told you that the herbs I gave you will weaken you the more you fight," he could hear her heart struggling and tears were falling from the sides of her eyes. "Don't cry, Oleta. I will take very good care of you."

"You're kidnapping me...just because you can..."

"No, not just because I can, because I love you. You will understand, I'll show you why but you have to rest, then I'll give you the remedy," he waved his hand over her face and she slept. Reiji held her greedily too him. These feelings were overwhelming, that's why she had to comply. If she didn't he would do something drastic to make her. He was a sadistic and it wouldn't be beyond him to keep her in a locked room. He felt stupid in a sense, she was already opening up to him but the vampiric instincts said to do otherwise. That's why he hated them so much.

…..

No one had seen Reiji for a two days, the human girl was struggling and had a strong will. Laito laughed at him. They told him…

Reiji gave Oleta the remedy so she wouldn't hurt herself. She had thrown things at him, including his own lab equipment, books and a bottle of wine, which he caught and simply said, "not that..it's 75 years old." Finally he showed her his speed and had her which Oleta gasped, "behave now."

"How...how did you move so fast?"

"There's more to show you, then I'll explain more and you might understand then," he took his desk and lifted up without issue, the frame of the 300lb bed was lifted to the side with one hand and then he took her hand and had her touch his skin, he was cold. Finally, he took her head and put her ear to his chest, "do you hear anything?"

"N...no..," she backed up from him. "What are you…?"

"You already know what I am."

"That's not possible."

"We are hidden. We are purebloods, the royalty of the vampire world. We exist in government, high positions."

Oleta stood there worried, "is that what you mean by I'm yours? Are you going to kill me?"

"No. I took you because once we have selected a mate we have a tendency to rush things. We are in a sense, beasts that way. We are not like humans in traditional courting rituals."

"That's why you asked if I cared for you…," she said thoughtfully. Then slowly she came up to him, "can I see your teeth?"

He knelt down and looked up at her and smiled a chilling smile. This was more out of scientific curiosity. Oleta's saw the elongated canines on both the top and bottom teeth. It startled her when he opened his mouth so she could touch them and the pads of her finger traced the outside at first but when she pushed her finger on one of the tips, it felt like a razor and she hissed in pain. Oleta pulled her hand back but he grabbed it and sucked on her finger, she seemed fascinated for a few moments. Then she checked the bed and the desk and she couldn't even budge them, almost exhausting herself. Reiji just stood up and grinned, "are you satisfied?"

"You said when you select a mate? What did you mean by that?"

"I have told you, you are mine...what else could it mean?"

"But, I'm human."

"And soon, you won't be."

She shook her head, "Reiji, I can't….I can't do that...I couldn't hurt people..."

"There are donors. Those that know about us and get paid to feed us. They go unharmed. That is a more modern and acceptable view now among vampires. What with technology increasing, we have to be more careful. Gone are the days of simply taking our meal and throwing the body out," he seemed reminiscent almost. "But we can talk about that later. I need to feed, Oleta. I have gone days without blood." Reiji was on top of her again and touched her hair, "give yourself to me. Now you know why I took you...and the only blood I want is yours." She didn't know what to do exactly except let him, she was helpless against him anyway and Reiji was being gentle, had been gentle this whole time. He took her into his arms and then had her sit in his lap, kissing her gently at first until she responded, her small hand caressing his cool face, "my sweet Oleta." Finally she was accepting him, but he was thirsty and gently moved her hair, pulling it back hard enough to reveal her neck. She panicked at the last minute but he soothed her, then bit.

Oleta winced, but it was like a pinch and then pressure. It felt so strange, like a vacuum was removing something from her. Then his hand unbuttoned her shirt as his head lifted and blood was still on his lips, he licked her wounds so the pain wouldn't be so bad. Now he was turned on, she was to be his and the beast in him was ready to mate as well. "Reiji," she said weakly but her mouth was covered as he suckled her breasts. Then she was lifted and taken to his bed and ripped open her shirt, slipped off her pants but Oleta was nervous. He knew very well that she was a virgin, so he purred and was gentle as he could be, however, he made her comply. She tried to get away because of fear, not sure if she was ready but Reiji simply pulled her back easily with little effort. Once Oleta saw his own body, how big he was but how beautiful as well, he flipped her over on her stomach, spread her knees with his and entered her. There was a screech of pain and a loud groan of pleasure as he controlled her hips, kissing her neck and face. "You're doing well," Reiji whispered huskily.

His Oleta was very tight and very pleasurable and he was moving at a fast and hard rhythm now. Her head dug into the bed as he held her wrists, her breath was labored...she was excited and her hips were moving on their own. Then she came, he himself needed to calm down or else he would get her pregnant. Unlike humans, they could control getting their mates with child. His eyes glowed and he bit his lip until finally it was safe to cum and he roared out and released Oleta's wrist that were now bruised. Now Reiji was satisfied in both blood and sex and he stretched out, pleased, dragging Oleta to him and holding her. "How do you feel?"

"I'm sore...and I'm so tired."

"You're weak and your blood sugar's low, I'm going to feed you," he disappeared but not without locking the door to his room. Reiji was preparing her something to eat, he had researched good vegetarian dishes. His brother Laito was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, "what do you want, Laito?"

"You wreak of her scent, I take it you broke her in?"

Reiji's eyes narrowed and then he looked over slightly, "be careful, Laito."

"Defensive. You really do love her, don't you?"

"Is it any of your business? Ayato has Yui now, I have Oleta." Reiji heard his brother make a sound. "It bothers you that you didn't get to her first, doesn't it? And what were your intentions, try to seduce her and then leave her sadly broken because she believed you?" He was preparing the tofu aggressively now.

"She is special, Reiji. Even I knew that."

"Then why step down so easily?"

"Shu had something to say as well and he is our elder brother...he felt she would be good for you," Laito looked annoyed.

Reiji sighed, "I'm sure he did." In the back of his mind he did wonder if Shu had plans for Oleta, would he harm her to get back at him? Or did he truly want Reiji to appreciate human fragility, their sensitivity? If anything happened to her, he wouldn't shut down like Shu did, they'd all die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **We are Family**_

He finally let her out of the room but he was with her. Reiji didn't trust that she wouldn't still run. Granted he could catch her in no time but Oleta was a willful little girl. He watched as she wandered around the house, getting familiar with her surroundings and then saw a few of the brothers lounging in the living room, Shu was listening to his music as always and Subaru was reading. Oleta was curious about them, other vampires and her curiosity didn't go unnoticed by them. Subaru looked up from his book, "what is it?"

Like a child she ran behind Reiji and he looked behind him, "why are you running from him? He's not going to hurt you."

"You're Reiji's woman, I'm not going to touch you. You weren't free range like Yui was until Ayato claimed her."

"Free range?" she peeked out and then stepped forward.

"She...we had an agreement of sorts. She was for us to randomly feed off of. You've been claimed from the start, there's a difference."

"Oh."

Shu sighed, "if you're curious about us, just ask."

Oleta came up to Shu and he stood over her and looked down. He had beautiful blue eyes, the bluest she had ever seen, Reiji had violet ones which were rare...she preferred Reiji's. "You're the older brother, but how old are you really?"

"350 years. We go to school to keep in touch the technology and the times. We have to know how to blend," he observed her and took her face in his hands. "You're very delicate. Even when you're turned, it will take you a while to gain a lot of our abilities...but your intelligence, knack for computers and beauty make you quite valuable."

She didn't like the way he was touching her and backed away but he wouldn't let her, Reiji was right behind her and moved Shu's hand, growling, "keep your hands to yourself."

"May I remind you that I am the master of this house?"

"Funny, you never claimed to be the master of anything until now," he had Oleta close to him. " _Do not_ touch her again!" The air went through her hair like she was in a moving car as Reiji carried her back to his room. "His scent is all over you, take a bath," he snapped. Oleta looked at him bewildered and jumped when suddenly grabbed her and dragged her to the bathroom and ran a bath with bubbles, undressed her and put her in. Reiji was trying not to be too aggressive but he hated that another touched her, especially Shu.

"Reiji, are you alright? I know you explained your kind are territorial but you seem more angry with Shu, your reaction was extreme," he scrubbed her gently, it felt good.

"Shu and I don't get along. He's lazy and takes for granted his position in this family. For him to touch you as he did, like you were _his_ property is something I won't allow."

"I'm property?"

"Yes, you are. You're my property. You are human and even when I turn you, I will be your sire. In a sense you will be my precious child but I'll also be your mate, you are my property and responsibility. Don't take it personally, for a pureblood to turn a human such as yourself means you are of great value to them. If someone wanted to truly hurt me, they would go after _you_."

Oleta turned and looked at him, "so in a way, you'd be my father."

"Yes," he said smoothly. Reiji watched as she pushed herself up on her knees and kissed his cheek gently. Her skin was hot and wet, her lips traced his neck and kissed it gently as well, "Oleta...you're trying to make me forget my anger."

"Is it working?" she smiled and giggled.

"Oleta…," he growled and held her head away and she startled again. "Be careful…," his eyes were glowing.

Her hands held his, "why? I was just being playful..."

"Because if you arouse me too much, I could hurt you. Hold you down and make you conceive a child with me, it's not below us to rape our own mates to accomplish it."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. It's a good thing you do this to me but it can be a dangerous thing while you're still human." Oleta kissed him and then gently bit his lip and again he growled, "Oleta… You're testing me and I wouldn't do that." But she wouldn't stop...it was clear she wanted to mate, she wanted him to show his dominance and as a sadistic, he'd be more than happy to oblige her, "fine, you want me to fuck you, I'll fuck you until you're sore, my sweet little redhead." However, she was the one that was making the advances, causing Reiji to correct her and be more forceful. One thing was for sure, she was going to be a handful when he turned her and Reiji looked forward to it. Oleta was naturally sexual and unfortunately it seemed, his brothers were picking that up. As a vampire it would be enhanced, granted, she preferred him and only him, he could tell, but his child would have to be defended or dueled over in order to keep others from trying to take her from him.

…..

Ayato and Yui came home. Yui had turned out beautifully and immediately they both stopped and smelled a the new human and the house. Ayato looked at Shu, "Oi, do we already have a new girl?"

Laito sat in a chair and sighed, "yes, but she's Reiji's woman. She can't be touched, so keep Yui under control."

"She's learned to control herself."

"Yes, I've been in crowds and everything," Yui smiled. "I won't hurt her, is he going to turn her like Ayato did me?"

Kanato hugged his teddy, "yes, he won't share her even before then. It's not fair, even when I yelled he wouldn't let me taste her."

"He must truly love her," she said kindly. "I'm glad. He always seemed lonely."

Ayato crossed his arms, "what are you doing observing _him_ , I'm the only one you should observe."

Yui sighed in annoyance, "it's just an observation, Ayato. I'm glad that he's found someone, I will have a sister."

…..

He got her ready, "My brother is here with his new mate. Yui is a kind spirit, you should get along. Although I will say she's not as intelligent, but it will do you some good to have another similar to you to experience the new sensations of being a newborn vampire."

"So you mean I would have a sister?"

"Yes. Suki, I'm afraid will no longer be sufficient company. Not to say you still can't communicate with her, just that you will notice a difference in the connection. You will not be able to avoid the fact that you will see her as prey."

"Oh," she said sadly. "Do you see me that way?"

"In all honesty, yes. But even though that underlying feeling is there, it is covered by the knowledge and instinct that you are to become my mate. You just have benefits for now, such as I can feed from you. Not to say I won't when you're a vampire, but the blood will not be as satisfying because it is not meant as nutrition for us, just for pleasure."

"It sounds complicated, everything that's going to happen."

"You're dealing with a completely different species, we appear human but that's only camouflage." She looked as if she was in thought. "But are not without feeling, our feelings are magnified. We feel love, sadness and pain to the point of vengeance...our sex drives are extremely high," he touched her. "Right now, even though I know my brother is here, they are waiting to meet you...all I can think about is when I will be mating with you again."

Oleta giggled, "I think that's most men, human or vampire."

"Then let's go. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can be alone with you. Do you enjoy the way I make love to you, what I do to you?"

"Yes...I don't like it when the others try to observe or touch me."

"Then you're truly mine," he held her and caressed Oleta's vibrant red hair. He couldn't wait to see how she would turn out.

…..

Both Ayato and Reiji held their significant others. Reiji held Oleta to make sure she was safe and Ayato held Yui to make sure that she controlled herself. It was like introducing a dog and cat for the first time. "Are you alright, Yui?" Ayato asked simply.

"I think so," Yui smiled. He let her go and she came up gently and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Yui."

"Hi, I'm Oleta."

Then she sniffed Oleta, "you really do smell good..." Reiji held Oleta closer. "Oh! Don't worry, Reiji. I wouldn't hurt her. But...if you ever want to..." He hissed. "Never mind!" Yui quickly went to Ayato.

Ayato looked down at her, "why would you even ask that?"

"She smells good..."

Laito laughed, "out of the mouth of babes."

Reiji cocked and eyebrow and crossed his arms over Oleta, "regardless." His future mate put her hands on his arms as if to secure herself further in his embrace. "Don't worry, Oleta. I have you." He saw how Laito glared at him. He wasn't sure if Laito was jealous because he denied him a one shot in the bed or that he truly had feelings for Oleta. Either way, Reiji wouldn't let him near her...even when she was vampire.

Yui looked sad, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel scared, Oleta. I'm still trying to control my urges."

"It's okay," Oleta said sympathetically.

"Are we ready for dinner?" Reiji stated. Everyone nodded, he looked down at Oleta and kissed her head.

His brothers were fairly shocked by his affections, he had never acted this way with anyone he had been with. But Oleta was going to be his progeny, his 'child'. The love between them would be immense, Ayato felt the same way, it was hard not to. They would kill at the drop of a hat if anything threatened their turned children, even other purebloods. Even if they marry again, should the other wife threaten their child…. Some of the brothers were jealous of it, they never felt this way about anyone themselves.

Reiji sat next to Oleta, making sure she had the meal she would eat, Ayato did the same for Yui. Their impulse to take care of their children was extraordinary. Then they all ate, Oleta noticed that they didn't really talk and so she started, "so, Yui, what classes are you in?" Yui was more than happy to answer and they had a lot in common, even though Oleta was in the more advanced classes, including computers, they actually seemed like they were going to get along very well. Then Oleta tried to include the others which Reiji wasn't sure about but they were doing friendly chat. It was different, Reiji was used to silence but his Oleta was trying to bring them together and he didn't really understand. Later he asked her 'why?'

"Because...I don't remember having a family past seven years of age. I know that once we are together, these boys will be my brothers as well. I want us to be close. Family is very important."

He wasn't sure how he felt about this. Reiji didn't really want to tell her about his past, about the three mothers, especially the one he killed...his own mother. So easily, because of how powerful he actually was. Oleta would be devastated but she had to know who he was, she would know on some level anyway. Finally he admitted all his crimes to her, his jealousy of Shu, the neglect of his mother, how he killed her...how he killed Shu's friend, Edgar.

After he had admitted everything, like a Catholic at confession, all Oleta could say was..."Oh, Reiji….were you afraid to tell me?"

"Yes. You think of me as so much more and you had to know my flaws."

"These are things that can't be changed. I don't agree with what's been done...but I don't love you any less. The only thing we can all do is forgive each other."

"Forgive?"

"Yes, we must correct these things by forgiveness," she said simply. "I know it sounds...silly, I suppose. It seems you are all used to abusive and harsh, selfish behavior. You are sadistic, I can tell, even though you try to hide it with me, but it's there. I know you might not change and I understand that, but...family is very important. Maybe it's time for Shu to take responsibility and stop shoving it on you so much. I think he might be doing it because of what you've done."

"You're very good at reading people, even vampires."

"Rebellious behavior, is behavior regardless. Think about it, I know you don't get along, you hate each other but that's common among siblings, but...I love you, simply for the fact that you've picked up the slack, you like taking care of others. Especially me. But it's time for you to be happy now...I hope it's okay, what I'm saying," she fidgeted, which Oleta did when she was unsure about something.

He could have told her to mind her own business but what she was doing was very kind. She had no family and she wanted to save the one she was starting to know, "we will talk if that will help. I can't guarantee anything."

"I know," she smiled happily.

…..

"So, why am I here?" Shu sat on the couch.

Oleta wasn't sure how to go about this, she was just a human to them and he might not react well but she had to at least try, "Reiji and I will be married soon and I view you as all family. I know you and Reiji don't get along and..."

He started to laugh, the beautiful blond was laughing at her already, "...and you figured you'd have us talk, to try to forgive each other?"

"Well….," now she felt stupid.

"He already knows how I feel. He killed my friend, he killed our mother..."

"He told me," Oleta said sadly.

"How can you love someone like that?"

"I know, but I wanted to try. I never had anyone. I know the harsh childhood you had...not that mine was any better."

"Did you think you could change this one? That it would all be a fairy tale?"

"I don't know. I just thought I would try. If you don't want to do this….it's okay…."

"You are such a thoughtful and kind creature," Shu stood up and came toward her, Oleta backed up. "It annoys me that you love Reiji. Only because he's the most sadistic of us, but you seem to tame him. You are a curious creature, I'm eager to see how you turn out. Something tells me you'll create quite a problem among us brothers."

"I don't think so...I'm just a nerd, I'm just...simple…."

He held her face in the way she didn't like again, "you are far from simple, Oleta."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _ **Concealment**_

She didn't compose the peace she'd hoped, but it had created at least a green light for it. The house was quieter and more calm, more at peace than it had been in a while. Reiji loved her for it. He knew that he'd never be truly forgiven, but none of the brothers had anything that they themselves could be truly forgiven for either. It was a complicated emotion but it would be accepted.

"You make us face ourselves," Reiji stated.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It's a good thing. Beings in general have a habit of ignoring our own mistakes. Thank you for trying," he loved on her.

"I know there are many years of anger, I can't…."

"You can't fix everything, these were my own decisions."

"Why? Why did you kill your own mother?"

"Some say it is an ultimate act of love and respect...I just wanted to kill her for so many reasons. Shu was her first son and I was expected to be his right hand…."

"You are very beautiful on your own. I understand the responsibility of being a first child but...I've never known it."

"You don't have to worry about me, we all know our secrets and we all accept them. I love you for trying but don't be with one of my brothers alone, do you understand?" he held her face tightly. Oleta didn't have to be a vampire to understand what his meaning was. "I don't trust any of them. You think your value is minimal, it's not true. So, do not confront Shu or any of the others on your own, otherwise it will be a bloody battle." Oleta nodded finally in submission. "Good, you understand now...finally."

"But….I don't know….I..."

Reiji put his finger to her lips, "you stretched her wings, now you know they're capped. I will not allow you to go near any of my brothers alone again. You could be endangered otherwise for various reasons. That's all. Now, I need you." Oleta let her garbs fall to the ground and he took her. Still, her body felt it was raped in some way because of how greedily he focused on it. "Soon I will own you completely…."

"Reiji…," Oleta sighed out his name.

….

The rules were set and Oleta was given her phone back out of trust. Suki had tried to contact her and even went to her apartment, only to find that all her things were gone. Finally Oleta contacted her and apologized for worrying her. That her lease was up, it wasn't true but Suki didn't know that, and that her and Reiji Sakamaki were officially together and that she would be riding with them to school. After Suki had pretty much cussed her out, she was happy that Reiji wasn't like the others and couldn't wait to hear about it. Oleta would have to come up with a back story that was far from the truth. It was decided she would be turned during summer break. It gave him time to train her how to use her abilities, how to control her thirst and strength and how to be able to come off as human even though they weren't. Reiji explained that it would be frustrating to move so slowly at first, then over time it would become second nature.

Oleta was also given a necklace. As it turned out there were other vampires that went to the school. The necklace represented the house of Sakamaki, that she was theirs, there was also a special gem dangling with the symbol that was a statement in and of itself. That this human was going to be turned by a pureblood of that family, a future mate and progeny. It was beautiful and only other vampires would know what it meant, especially other purebloods. Lower level vampires would steer clear of her for fear of death. Purebloods were the strongest among them, no lower level vampire could survive a pureblood's wrath. Furthermore, they were the sons of the vampire king, princes of the dark world. Oleta then mumbled, "that would explain your spoiled behavior then..."

Kanato looked annoyed, "I heard that." She only giggled in response.

Then she received a text from David, Oleta didn't know how to react or what to do. She should tell Reiji, but would Reiji kill him? David has asked how she was and that he was sorry for disappearing but he had to come to grips with the fact she didn't love him. However, he wanted to remain friends.

She should delete it and not respond, if anything for his own safety. He was her dear friend but now

things had changed in her life that were out of horror movies. Oleta looked at the phone and was about to delete it when Reiji grabbed it out of her hand. She had seen bits and pieces of his jealousy but nothing like it was now. When he saw the message, he glared at her, "were you going to respond?"

"No. I was going to delete it," her voice was nervous and soft.

"So you were going to hide this from me?"

"I...was afraid you would hurt him."

"It's still a possibility," Reiji crushed her phone. "I'm getting you a new one with a new number."

Oleta only looked sad, "don't hurt him." Now she was being back up against the wall, "Reiji, please stop..." Her hands were on his chest and her face turned because he was growling very close to her neck. "Reiji, I don't care about him that way."

"You shouldn't care about him at all!" his fist cracked the wall when he pounded on it. She tried to run from him but he grabbed her, "where are you going, you don't run from me!"

"Stop! You're hurting me! Reiji!"

Laito showed up in in the room, "now, now, Reiji. Calm down. It's her friend, she's already told you that she prefers you. They've known each other since they were children, of course Oleta is worried about his safety. _You are_ the most sadistic out of all of us."

"Why are you here, Laito! This is none of your concern!"

"I'm simply reminding you that you love her, you're losing yourself and you'll end up killing her. Then you will torment yourself for killing your future mate and you'll truly be hard to live with then. Look, you're already bruising her..." Laito tutted, "she's so fragile. You'll have to forgive him, Oleta, he's never loved a girl such as yourself before. My brother doesn't quite know how to handle it."

Finally Reiji calmed down, "get out Laito...I'm fine."

"Alright, take good care of her from now on, would you?"

Reiji growled at him and let Oleta fall to the ground, she was rubbing her arms and started to tear. He looked down, "I am sorry I hurt you." He crouched down to try and pet her but she slapped him instead, "Oleta, do not hit me..."

"But it's okay for you to hurt me!" She gasped when he grabbed her and held her close, "you scared me..."

"I know. I didn't mean to. You are very special to me and you make me feel things that I try to keep under control. You bring my instincts out whether I want them to or not. I would not have harmed you further but please don't run from me if I get like that again, it will makes things worse. A vampires jealousy is truly terrible, I don't want to share you at all. I don't even want us to go to school or for you to talk to anyone else, it's very much how Ayato acts with Yui. But I'm fighting it more than he does, he's more honest about it."

"He acts like a child with her."

"I am more rational. It's not realistic to keep you like that...but I will be more protective of you around others like myself, you will be fragile as Shu already stated. It reminds me. We are having a dinner party, a party you cannot attend and I will have to keep you locked in our room."

"Who is it?"

"A few purebloods from Russia, cousins of sorts. They don't like humans. You staying around my scent will mask yours to a degree."

"Should I even be in the house then? Wouldn't it be easier for me to stay over at Suki's?"

"You will stay where I know you are."

Oleta looked down and didn't say anything else, there was no point in arguing with him.

….

Oleta was in their room. She set up her computer which Laito was fascinated with and watched as she put everything together. Reiji was annoyed but Shu, Ayato and Kanato joined him. What fascinated them was the technology, she used advanced parts that she herself created or managed to buy through her job. They were also fascinated with the little robot she created for school, it was still in the 'bare bones' state but it already had basic function. Oleta smacked Laito's hand when he tried to play with it which annoyed him. Ayato made fun of him for pouting and Shu sighed.

They were amazed how the computer ran and had questions which annoyed Reiji even more. Laito was getting too close for his taste, his fascination with Oleta was becoming intensified the more he learned about her. So he sent everyone away and helped Oleta himself, she didn't really pay attention to it. Oleta truly was oblivious to her own attractiveness, this was a different to him considering purebloods were very aware of how attractive they were. Afterwards he held her, he wanted her again before their guests came.

…..

Reiji greeted them and everything was formal but friendly. There were three of them, Gustav, Vladamir and Rue. Rue was the one he worried about, he had a keener sense of smell than the rest of them. They were purbloods and had traditional views on humans, they were to feed off of and nothing more. Reiji's own father knew nothing of Oleta, not yet. Though his father didn't dislike humans, he had never really heard of his father mating with one. The night wore on and he needed to check on Oleta, "if you will excuse me." Rue had already picked up a scent of a human, there was a small scent of her on Reiji. She smelled...attractive.

Reiji took off and unlocked the door, "Oleta..."

"Yes, Reiji?" she smiled, she was reading one of her many computer magazines.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you for checking up on me. I wasn't sure if I would see you tonight."

"Of course you would. I will never neglect you," he examined her, smelling her to ensure she was truly alright. If her blood sugar was low or if she was dehydrated. Oleta giggled because his nose caressed her neck a certain way and it tickled. Reiji loved that and it started to turn him on again but he couldn't do this now, however his instincts were winning out and they started kissing...he stopped, "I need to get back to the guests." Oleta nodded absentmindedly and caressed his hair, then started kissing him again and he was happy to comply. They were on the bed before she knew it, Reiji was happy that Oleta was as open to mating as often as he was, they were very sexually compatible.

He felt it. One of the Russians were poking around and Reiji immediately went into a protective posture over Oleta. "Reiji, what's wrong?" His hand covered her mouth.

The door opened and Reiji had Oleta in his lap and sitting on a chair, she was a little disoriented from the movement. Rue came through the door, "Reiji, we noticed you were gone for some time...and who do you have in your lap?"

"Rue, this is my room. You have no right to just walk in or have you forgotten your manners as our guest?" Oleta noticed the man. He was beautiful, pitch black hair, piercing blue eyes and very tall and broad shouldered. His eyes narrowed at her and she knew that he would hurt her, she looked away and held onto Reiji even tighter. Reiji could tell she was frightened of Rue and she should be.

"I do apologize, we were just concerned. Is this a pet of yours? She smells quite delicious...may I?" Reiji growled. "No? She must be that good." Then Oleta turned her head and he saw the necklace, "you've claimed her? A human…? Reiji, you would mate with a human, turn her no less?"

"Are you satisfied?"

"Satisfied?"

"You always want something on the Sakamakis, you have it. You have met my future mate, Oleta."

"Why a human, this human? She is small, I could see a pet…," he shrugged.

"You do not know her."

"And what do I need to know?"

Reiji narrowed his eyes, "all you need to." Then there was this movement, like she was flying. They were fighting over her. Rue had her for a moment and she didn't like it. 'REIJI!' she yelled. "Let her go now!"

Rue looked down at her, "so pretty...so fragile...you smell wonderful. You shouldn't be more than a pet." He saw the computer, the robot, "you're smart...Reiji loves intelligence in his women. How smart are you, you're not cruel..Reiji, I thought you liked cruelty?"

He'd had enough and came after Rue, Rue went to bite Oleta but Shu intervened and grabbed Oleta from him, "what do you think you're doing! She had a sign of claim, you know the rules Rue."

"I wanted to understand. Reiji doesn't care for humans yet he would make this human girl a vampire, turned by a pureblood, no less. To taint your family name with a human, how special could she be?"

"Whether or not you view her as special doesn't matter, Reiji has selected her. You and I both know that our instincts won't be denied."

Ayato leaned against the wall, "that's why I put up Yui. You guys are assholes when it comes to the turned too."

Rue scoffed, "you would dirty your line?"

"I love my Yui, so fuck off."

Oleta was let go by Shu and she ran to Reiji who engulfed her in his arms, "stay away from her from now on." Immediately Reiji took stock of her health, she yielded to his touch easily and dug her head in his chest.

"How sweet…," Rue grinned coldly.

Vladamir, his older brother showed up, also dark haired but black eyes, "Rue...please stop provoking Reiji. If he wants the human girl that is up to him, we have nothing to do with it." He came up to Oleta and looked down at her, his speed made her nervous, "you'll have to excuse him, he doesn't really like Reiji ever since he won a bet between them regarding an experiment...who could come up with the best poison to kill a human the fastest?" Reiji glared at him as Oleta made a noise of nervousness. "Clearly vampires can change and you are quite pretty. You'd better be of some worth to this family otherwise the turned are just as easy to kill as a regular human."

Laito glared at him, "there are no need for threats. Reiji wouldn't have picked her if she wasn't worthy of us."

"Fine," Vladamir shrugged. "I believe it is time for us to go. It was good seeing you all again," they left with no real fanfare, they simply disappeared.

….

Reiji was aggravated and Oleta was afraid to say something but she loved him, "are you…?"

"Of course I'm not!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, if you didn't have to check on me he wouldn't have found out, you wouldn't have had a confrontation."

"I hated the fact you were human, did you know that?" he glared at her.

The words hurt her. It reminded her of a time when she really liked a Japanese boy but he wouldn't have anything to do with her because she was American and an orphan, his family was traditional and it was the first time she had asked anyone out on a date. It took everything she had and he laughed in her face. In this case she didn't know what to say, this world was so much different than the one she thought existed. "It's obvious that the humans are viewed as lowly to you. We are food, I get it," she choked out. Until the Russians had arrived, Reiji was good to her and fussed over her….now he was being cold, like he hated her.

"I don't know why you affect me like you do, you, a mere human!" Reiji grabbed her and put her in a different room. "You will stay in here until I can…," he couldn't deal with these emotions. He was confused and he needed time to figure out if this was right. Oleta didn't fight or beg, she merely let him do what he needed to do. Yui had spoken to her about the treatment of the boys, they didn't understand love much less know how to react to it. Oleta felt lucky in that sense, before her parents died she knew she was loved and understood what it meant. He locked the door behind him and walked away.

It was the new moon, Oleta looked up at the sky. They were at their weakest now, now would be the time to go. She waited until dawn then picked the lock on the window, it was chilling how thorough Reiji was but he didn't know about her more 'questionable' friends who could pick pocket or pick locks. Then it clicked and opened, she was high up but she climbed down, slipping only when she was close to the ground and landing in the rose bushes, cutting her face and hands but otherwise Oleta was fine. She ran through the gate and down the street, pulling off the necklace as she did so and let it fall.

Suki answered the door and she brought Oleta in immediately and when she asked her what happened, all Oleta could do was cry.

….

His eyes popped open and immediately felt something was off. Reiji quickly went to Oleta's room, he practically busted through the door...she wasn't there, the window was open, she had picked the lock! Launching his body out the window he smelled blood, she had climbed down and out the gate...there was her necklace. "OLETA!" he screeched a blood curling monstrous screech.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **The Human Gift**_

Laito was sent to track her because out of all them he had the best tracking skills. Reiji wanted her back and now! His perverted redheaded brother looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "you should have thought about that before you made the statement you did. What else was she to think? I wouldn't have given a shit, do you think Ayato does?"

Yui looked at Reiji, "I know you don't respect my opinion much, Reiji... I like Oleta, but she has a very fragile heart. We talked about her past, she worked so hard and had no one and finally she felt she had someone of her own that loved her as she was. Now...you hurt her, Reiji, because of your pride."

"If you are all done chastising me, Laito, find my Oleta and bring her back. I know you'll be able to no matter how good she is at hiding, computers or no," Reiji stood stoned faced.

He bowed, tipped his hat and then disappeared. Suki would be her first stop, he entered through an unlocked window and sniffed around, Oleta was here and it wasn't that long ago. Her scent was especially on the keyboard of Suki's own laptop...she was doing something. All Oleta needed was access and she could do anything. He worked with Reiji and had found that she had drained her accounts. "It looks like she's fleeing, brother," Laito stated over the phone.

"Where!"

"I'm trying to find that out," they were all talented on some level with computers, they had time on their hands after all. However, Oleta was the most talented they had seen in either human or vampire in a long time when it came to technology. It would be hard to trace her but not totally impossible, though Laito knew they would most likely be a few steps behind. However, all he needed was one good opportunity and he could be anywhere in a blink of an eye unlike her human and slow self. "The funds were transferred from her lawyers office...to America. She's fleeing the country, Reiji." He hadn't heard his brother use such profane language in a long time, it ended with 'stop her!' before he rudely hung up.

It was imperative that he stop Oleta before she reached American soil. Of course America was bigger, but there was other red tape. A new land meant a new King of the Vampires, his subjects would question why princes of a different country were running about hunting for a human in their lands. A human that no longer had her 'collar' and they didn't have permission. It was common sense that she was headed to the airport and that was where he was going.

He sniffed around, there were so many different smells but her scent was specific. Then Shu was by him, "Reiji felt you could use back up, Ayato and Subaru are on the other side of the airport. We will cover more ground this way."

…..

Oleta fumbled with her ticket, it was late. He would know she was gone by now, perhaps he would be relieved? She would transfer to another school, it wouldn't take long. There was this gap in her heart, or rather it wasn't even there. She was breathing, it was performing a function and that was all. Her eyes were staring at the carpet and simply feeling numb, it was better than what she was feeling earlier. Absolute heartbreak, physically crippling heartbreak. Now she stood up and Oleta decided to look out at the planes, they would be boarding soon and this could be forgotten. She would never talk about her experiences with the Sakamakis, no one would believe her anyway, it was hard to believe herself.

A reflection appeared, it was Shu, he was looking around. Oleta froze and put her hood over her head and took off but Shu not only smelled her but saw her running. "Brothers," he stated plainly, knowing full well they heard him. "Our Oleta is running to the South wing of the airport, Laito that's you."

Laito smiled, "I see her already." But she also saw him and tried to go the other way, however he had her regardless and they were in a dark corner where no one could see them. "Little Oleta, why did you run?"

"Why do you think?" she looked up at him. "What, Reiji couldn't do it himself, he sent you to kill me!" He laughed. "What's so funny!" her body struggled but she couldn't get free.

"He sent us to retrieve you, silly girl. Right now he's not quite in his right mind and he was afraid he'd do something rash."

"Why does he even care, he already said he hated I was human…?"

"He resisted at first but his instincts knew better, it happens," Laito shrugged but caught her again when Oleta tried to run away. "Besides, I wouldn't let him kill you. If he no longer wanted you, I'd simply take you myself and I wouldn't be such a damned coward about it. I still could, seeing as how you don't have your collar on."

"You mean the necklace? It's a collar?"

"Of course. Would you like to be mine instead…?"

"Oi, Laito, stop being a pervert. You know full well Reiji would have your head if you tried to take her for yourself," Ayato crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Oleta, don't give us trouble. Just come along like a good little girl."

She didn't have a choice and all four of them escorted her to the black car. Shu tore up her ticket and they rode quietly until they got to the mansion. Laito had her by her arm and took her up the stairs, presenting her to Reiji who was sitting cross legged in his chair. Livid did not describe the look on his face, "you may leave us, Laito."

Laito looked at him as if unsure, "are you certain? You aren't exactly in the right state of mind and you haven't been since you realized she was gone."

Reiji's eyes glowed, "leave us..."

He looked down at her and shrugged, "I tried." Then her fellow redhead was gone.

Now Reiji and Oleta were alone, he got up and took two broad steps then backhanded her and she went down easily enough with only a small sound, her hand held her cheek and there was a taste of blood in her mouth. She turned her head where her hair was hiding her eyes, hiding tears. She didn't want him to see her cry but he smelled them instead, "you ran from me!" Then he pulled her up and showed her the necklace she tore off, "did you forget something! I should sew it on your fucking skin!"

"You told me you hated the fact I was human…! You needed to think, I thought I was making things easier on you by leaving! Your family name clearly means everything to you and Vladamir made you think, I didn't want you to kill me out of regret. I ran because you hurt me! I gave myself to you, I trusted you!" she was hitting him as hard as she could on his chest. "If you don't love me than just let me go! I wouldn't tell anyone, no one would believe me anyway..."

"I am not capable of letting you, you're mine! I was confused and I was angry that you were human. It was a dilemma for me. You make me lose control, but you already know that. Why is what I did so surprising?"

"It was the first time you said you hated the fact I was human...I can't help what I am any more than you can. I've been judged enough on that. You have to love me as I am otherwise it will never work. I've heard many scary stories about you, but it doesn't detour me from loving you."

"I already know what I'm like," he grinned. "Do you think I care as long as I get what I want?"

"But your logical self didn't want me, your instincts did...so what does that mean? Are your instincts better than your logic then?"

His little redhead was getting into a debate of feeling vs. thinking but he would give her this, "our instincts are highly refined...therefore, they selected you based on various qualifications. So yes, you were a superior choice despite the other women I've met, pureblood and otherwise."

She crossed her arms then giggled but stopped because her face hurt, "owe..." Reiji went to pet her but she backed away, "I know that probably bothered you to admit."

"Come here," he demanded. "I want to take a look at that bruise more."

"Reiji, I need space right now. You hurt my feelings, have me hunted down and then backhand me like I'm some type of thing to be abused."

"I backhanded you because you worried me, you were planning on fleeing the country," he arched an eyebrow again.

"You made me think you were going to kill me, so I say it's fair."

"Then think this is fair...your money is going into our accounts."

"WHAT? You can't do that! I didn't agree to that and I didn't sign anything...I..." Reiji showed her the transfer, he had forged her name and password. "You…!"

"I'm sorry, I wanted this to be different but you didn't give me a choice. Don't worry, we will make sure you invest wisely."

Oleta growled at him as best as one could for a human and picked up a book and threw it at him, then other things but he dodged them easily enough, "you're so difficult, Oleta. I'm afraid you'll have to be tamed a harder way."

"Tamed? I'm not an animal!" He had her, "let me go! Let go of me!"

The vampire male in him loved her struggle, his instincts loved her fire and defiance. She would give him strong offspring once she was turned, strong and intelligent. However, she needed to listen and Reiji pulled her onto the bed, straddled her and had her face, looking at her bruise. "You're mine, my precious Oleta, you must remember that. You will never deny me your touch...and you will never run away again...and when you are turned, you won't be capable of it." He had decided to turn her, there was no reason to wait, when she ran away every fiber in his being ached, like someone had torn something from him. He shouldn't have told her that he hated she was human… He didn't care she was human.

His teeth sank deeper in her neck and she tried to fight him but he simply pinned her down. Slowly her fight weakened, slowly she was dying...now her heart had almost stopped. He bit his wrist and made her drink. At first she didn't react right away but then her body stiffened in pain. Reiji held her as she screamed out in agony, "you will be alright..." The process would take a while and he comforted her the whole time. He checked her periodically, her hair had become thicker and had a beautiful luster to it, it was vibrant. Then her eyes became greener, almost sparkling, her skin paler and her fangs were developing. Finally she took her last breath as human and then took her first breath as a vampire. Reiji had the butler bring up blood and warmed it for her, "you need this." Oleta drank all of it, it took three cups for her to be satisfied. "There you are…," his hand caressed her hair. "You turned out beautifully, far more beautiful than I thought." Yes, she would end up being dueled over. Then he noticed something odd, her scent. Reiji dug his nose into her neck and it made her giggle again. "How…?"

Oleta smelled very close to human…? No, she _did_ smell human. Then he tasted her which she liked and held him close….she tasted human, she tasted wonderful and nourishing like she _was_ human...but how?

"Is something wrong, Reiji?" her lips caressed his neck. "I want to mate."

He could worry about that later...she had needs to be met and he was her sire after all...and she felt human too. Oleta felt warm as he fucked her, but the difference was he could use his full strength and she enjoyed it.

….

The brothers wanted to see how she turned out but he was doing research first. How in the hell did she turn out this way! She could feed and nourish him, she felt warm to him...her scent. Then after a few days he found a myth about a rare vampire, one that is turned but kept their human characteristics such as their blood and sex was very pleasurable to their sire. However...they could be put in grave danger if found out. There was very little on it except that. There was no guidelines on how to take care of them or how to protect them. Was there a way to hide her scent from others? This would be something he couldn't hide and he would have to rely on them to help but would they want part of her as payment? How much would he be willing to share of her? Finally he had choice but to let her out, she was getting restless and eager to try her abilities.

Finally he brought her out, Yui clapped her hands which made Oleta's ears wince, "oh, sorry. You came out so beautiful, Oleta!"

But Ayato was on top of Oleta practically and smelling her, "are you sure she's turned, she smells human…?"

Now Shu came by her and it started to bother Oleta who hung onto Reiji in fear, everything was new to her. They looked different to her but she felt their power, she understood now what she had been told. Reiji comforted her, "it's alright, Oleta. They won't hurt you, you're mine."

Laito touched her and she moved away to a degree, "she's warmer than us, Reiji. What is this? I want to taste her."

Reiji narrowed his eyes, "a sip."

He picked up her wrist, "I'll try to be gentle, little Oleta." Laito's fangs penetrated gently and then stopped and lifted his head surprised, "why does she taste so good, Reiji? She shouldn't..." Shu and the others looked at him.

"She is special, all I could find was they are known as vampires with le cadeau humain, the only text I could find regarding it was in French. 'The human gift.' They maintain most of their human qualities such as their blood and warmth...but they remain frailer than others like ourselves because of it. It concerns me but it is how she turned out and there is no cure for it.''

"You are blessed, brother," Laito glared.

Oleta sensed his anger and looked up at Reiji, "what does he mean, Reiji?"

"It means I don't have to rely on human donors or hunt, I have you and there is no danger to you dying on top of it."

"But am I honestly weaker?"

"It is an unfortunate side effect but yes, my love. You will need extra protection..."

Shu put his face in hers, "you will be highly coveted...I told you, didn't I? That you would be a conflict amongst the brothers?"

She dug her head in Reiji's chest, "But Reiji is my sire." He held her tightly and grinned.

Ayato crossed his arms, "you're worth fighting over, so make sure you listen to all of us if you want to stay out of danger."

Reiji sighed, "in the meantime we'll have to teach her to act human."

Laito grinned, "this is going to be interesting, teaching a vampire with human gifts to act human."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _ **Coveted**_

Oleta was frustrated, Reiji gave her a large amount of cheap tea cups to try and hold without breaking. She broke half of them before she was able to hold one properly. Then she had to learn how to move without zipping all over the place and some of the others laughed as she looked surprised at her own speed. Reiji looked at her with pride. She had turned out so beautiful, more beautiful than Yui in his opinion. He was even a little smug about it to Ayato who scoffed and told him he was 'full of shit'. She needed to feed and he took her to the special building where they went. To Oleta it reminded her of a hotel, there was a clerk that welcomed them and who was a vampire as well, she looked confused...Oleta smelled… Immediately Reiji said, "she's been next to humans all day, she's a newborn and I had to teach her."

"Oh! That explains it then," the clerk smiled. "Here you go dear, just fill out your favorite blood type, the kind of diet you would like them to have. The better the level of diet such as a vegetarian or vegan diet is more of course."

"That's not an issue," Reiji stated.

Oleta filled out the paperwork and she picked vegan or vegetarian and they waited a moment while the donor was prepared. Finally she went in with Reiji, because she was a newborn, the donor was informed to let the sire know to stop her if necessary. He made it known that he wanted a female, no males which they complied with. The woman that came in was a brunette and plain looking but she smelled very healthy. Oleta covered her nose at first, she smelled so good and looked up at Reiji, "is that what I smelled like?"

"Yes, now...you must feed," he said smoothly. It was curious to him that she didn't attack right away, he was more than prepared to save the donor but instead Oleta was very careful and had extreme control. She even introduced herself and sat down with the donor, talking to her. Then Oleta fed but the moment the donors heart started to slow, she stopped. Again, Reiji was amazed by this. She couldn't get used to her strength just yet which was common anyway among the turned, but she was able to stop drinking if she felt her donor was in danger. Once she was done, Oleta went to him and smiled, "I'm fine now." They thanked the donor and left.

…

Shu sat with Reiji as well as the others. Shu laid his head back, "she didn't attack like Yui tried to. That's interesting."

Kanato hugged his teddy, "I can smell her from here, it makes me thirsty."

Reiji sighed, "don't even think about it. Oleta is the one thing I will not yield on no matter how much you cry, Kanato."

"It's not fair! I want one too!" he disappeared. Then he found Oleta resting on Reiji's bed, "you're so pretty." Then she yawned and stretched, making cute small sounds. Kanato was looking at her fangs as if puzzled. Then Oleta saw him and made another sound of surprise mixed with 'ooh!' and backed up against the headboard. "Awww, you're so cute…," Kanato crawled on the bed. "Don't be scared, I just want to see how you work. I want to make one too."

Reiji pulled him back, "you will do no such thing! Keep your hands off my woman!"

"You're not being fair, Reiji! I want just to see what happened so we can make more! All of us can have one!"

"The process can't be replicated! It depends on the human, Oleta is unique and that's all there is to it. I found her, I brought her home and I turned her...she is _my_ progeny, Kanato and you will not 'see how she works'!"

Kanato looked at Oleta, "I should have found you! You should be mine, too, but Reiji won't share!"

Oleta didn't know what to do but to go to Reiji, "am I doing something wrong, Reiji?"

He looked down, "no, Kanato just likes to throw tantrums when he doesn't get his way." Kanato stuck his tongue out at him and disappeared again. Reiji sighed heavily, "childish." Then he turned to her, "this reminds me, I have something for you." He gave her another necklace, it still had the symbol of the house but there was a stone, "the stone means you're promised to me." Oleta looked at it after Reiji put it on her, it was beautiful. "It will also keep you safe when we are out among vampires such as Aristocrats or purebloods. The turned are viewed as...to put it delicately, not much better than humans."

"So I'm still property," her voice was sad.

"Yes, but you will be coveted property. I will have to put you up often because once it is found out about you, and eventually _it will_ get out because we have to entertain a certain amount, I will have offers to just to taste you….and _you_ are not going to be loaned out like a library book. Then you will be considered warm and it will be assumed that you will be pleasurable and you are not a whore either."

Oleta blushed, "I didn't realize how complicated this would be for you."

"I can deal with complication, I am proficient in fighting but hopefully everything will remain civil."

"Are we really going to get married or is this just to protect me?"

It was a reasonable question and it was reasonable to assume that he was putting the necklace on to protect her but…, "yes, the necklace is to protect you but that would be easily done without the gem. So yes, I am going to marry you. It is already assumed you are my mate."

"I know, I feel I am yours on every level but..."

"But?"

"I'm probably being silly...I just thought there would be more romance to it."

Reiji watched as Oleta fidgeted, then he caressed her arms, bent down and kissed her while lifting her up. Her hands went through his hair, "you're mine, Oleta and we are going to marry." They were on the bed again and he drank from her and they made love in such a way that they both orgasmed intensely. There was blood on the sheets from both her and him, Oleta slept on her stomach. Her body partly covered as Reiji sat across from the bed and stared at her, his upper body leaned forward, supported by his arms. He was drunk on her blood, there was no other way to put it. She was like a drug, her blood was addicting, her body was addicting. Most of the time Reiji had to control his impulses around Oleta, stop himself from practically devouring her both sexually and physically.

Finally he leaped onto the bed and smelled her, making sure she was alright. She needed to be fed so he ordered a donor to come to the home. He put certain ones she liked on retainer, this was more efficient than constantly going to the 'blood bank' as it was known amongst their kind. Once she was woken up, she was fed and then Oleta took a bath, which Reiji had taken upon himself to join now. He liked her to bathe him and he liked bathing her. The sheets were changed by their servants and they were now down in the living room where some of the others were. Laito was reading his school book, "did you two have fun?"

Oleta blushed, Reiji narrowed his eyes, "pay him no mind, Oleta."

"We could hear you, little Oleta. You're quite noisy."

"Laito!" Yui snapped. "That's none of your business..."

"You have your own affairs, Laito. You shouldn't be worrying about what Oleta and I are doing or how we're doing it," Reiji sighed and then held Oleta close and made her look at him. Then his eyes turned to Laito, "but if you must know, she makes me scream just as loud or hadn't you noticed?"

Laito growled. Ayato grew irritated, "do you two mind?"

Yui grabbed Oleta, "let's go cook something!"

"Sure!" she was more than happy to get out of the tense situation.

Yui looked back to find Laito and Reiji standing toe-to-toe. Reiji was straight faced as always but was clearly ready to fight, "you need to get your jealousy under control. She belongs to me."

"You stole her!" Laito snapped.

"I'm going to tell you like I told Kanato, _I saw_ her first, she waited on me at the French Bistro I ate at. _I'm_ the one that made sure she went to our school and _I am_ the one who has taken care of her and made her my progeny. You simply tried to sleep with her and she paid you no mind. From the very beginning she _belonged_ to me."

"Laito," Shu stood up. "I really don't care to deal with a duel. She is Reiji's progeny, even if you kill him she won't forgive you, she will feel a space in her heart that will never go away, she may even let herself starve to death. In the end you may even kill her yourself for the simple fact she will reject you or even try to kill you because you killed her sire. You really don't want that mess. Besides, chances are Reiji will best you anyway, he is the best fighter in our clan besides myself."

Laito had to calm down and think about what he was doing. Shu was right but he wasn't going to let it go without saying one thing, "I'm going to steal her from you, Reiji. One way or another."

"On that day, brother, you will die," Reiji said plainly. "And I won't spare you like our father did Richter."

…

Yui and Oleta were having fun in the kitchen, Yui made traditional Japanese meals for the boys but Oleta liked to do Italian and French cooking. She made bruschetta and fresh salad with different herbs and a homemade dressing. The house filled with aromas that made the boys salivate. Subaru took a deep breath, "man, what are the girls cooking…?"

Then they heard Yui, "okay guys, dinner is ready!"

They were at the dinner table and there was a literal buffet of good food, from Japanese to Italian. Ayato waited for Yui to serve him which she crossed her arms, "are you serious?"

"Yes...I want you to serve me! Look, Oleta is taking care of Reiji…," he whined. Laito quirked an eyebrow in annoyance as Oleta made Reiji's plate and then kissed him gently on the cheek. That bastard had such a smug look on his face, Laito could rip it right off his skull. Shu rolled his eyes and sighed, Subaru did the same. Kanato was piling his plate and then shook his head, waiting for the others.

"Fine," she sighed and made his plate and sat down.

They ate quietly, Subaru really liked the bruschetta, "this is really good. Yui's is really good too."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Laito finished, wiped his mouth, got up and left. Reiji looked ahead annoyed, "Laito, you should really say something about their cooking."

The redhead stopped and looked over his shoulder, "dinner was good." He disappeared after that.

…..

Oleta was curled up in Reiji's lap while he read, his other hand petting her hair. Oleta looked up at him, "why is Liato so angry with you? Did I do something? I feel like every time I'm around him there's tension."

"He's jealous. That's all there is to it. He wants you and he can't have you. I made that quite clear tonight. Keep your distance, that is not a request. Do you understand?" he felt her nod in his chest.

….

Laito found a girl that reminded him of Oleta, seduced her, killed her, frowned and then said, "you are not good enough to be my own Oleta, plus you didn't taste very good." He sat on top of a roof after he got rid of the body and waited until the sun came up. Her scent, Oleta's scent made him crazy and he wasn't the only one. Shu had more control as did Subaru, Kanato was dealing with it. Ayato, his loyalty laid with Yui and didn't seem to affect him at all. Laito finally returned home and opened Reiji's door, but Oleta and Reiji weren't sleeping in their bed as normal, they were in a large coffin this time. Reiji was being smart, he was keeping her in a secure area. Chances are he had his arms and legs wrapped around her enough to know if anyone was trying to take her from the coffin, it would waken him quickly and Reiji would attack without prejudice. It was humorous in a way, of all the things Reiji would treasure the most, a turned human. Laito could picture himself or even Shu to do such a thing but not that type A personality, anal retentive tightwad. It was almost disgusting in a way.

A small grin went across his face, Shu had received a letter. Their father, that person, would be here soon. Let's see how Reiji likes his pet to be examined by Karl Heinz. He's always been fascinated with love and dying, little Oleta had both. Reiji yield to her like play-do did to a child. She brought him happiness, she loved him. Yes, let's see how Reiji liked her poked and prodded by him and perhaps even taken? If Laito couldn't have her, then what was the point of her even being here?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _ **The Unwanted Visitor**_

Reiji felt it, his father was coming. _They all_ felt him and none of them were happy about it either. The door opened on it's own and he came forward elegantly, "my dearest sons, how are you?" They only bowed to their father, the King. "I have heard some pleasant news, that two of you are getting married...with humans that are turned? This is a curious thing?"

Ayato looked at him and glared, "and how did you find out?"

"My dear boy," he came up and lifted his chin to look at him. "There isn't much that goes on this house without my knowledge. Yours is Yui, one I've already dealt with and thought to be Eve...but now there is another that is extremely unique. What was her name again, Reiji?"

"Oleta," he stated.

"Oleta," Karl sighed out the name as if he were singing. "And where is Oleta?"

"I have her put up for now."

"Then take her down, I wish to meet the woman that makes my son so happy."

Reiji didn't like this, he didn't trust his father at all. Oleta was rare but he probably already knew that. "Oleta," he watched as she was doing computer work. He was having her home schooled for now. "I need you to make yourself presentable, you are meeting my father."

She wasn't sure how to react, she felt a very powerful presence enter the home but Reiji told her to stay in their room. From the feeling she got, Oleta was happy to stay where she was. But then there was a soft knock and a tall, white haired man came through. So beautiful he could be considered an angel but his energy said otherwise, "I hope you don't mind, I couldn't wait." His golden eyes peered right through and she went to Reiji but he stepped in front of her, "my, my. You are _such_ a beautiful creature." Reiji was by her instead now. Karl looked around, "computers…? Did you build these?" She nodded. "Advanced, and this little robot...you're into AI. Smart, very smart. She will be a great asset to one of our more scientific companies, Reiji." He had already noticed her scent but as not to alarm his son, he pretended not to notice it at first. "You smell...human," he took Oleta by the arm gently, she looked at Reiji but he did nothing as she was being dragged to him. "Oh my...you're a rare breed. You have the human gift," he said happily.

"You knew of this father?"

"Of course, I've been alive for how long now? It is a blessing and a curse, doomed to be too frail to truly protect themselves. Their gifts take longer to develop but it will still never be enough but she makes that up with her intelligence and skills, doesn't she?" Karl brought her wrist up to his lips and bit into it, she winced. Oleta could do nothing, even if she got away she couldn't fight him. He could kill her with a wave of his hand. Then he stopped before she became faint, he said something in another language and then, "she tastes beautiful, Reiji. What are your feelings? Clearly you feel strongly for her enough to turn her, was it her talent, does it benefit you?"

His father could tell if he was lying, so Reiji had no choice but to tell the truth, "I love her, father."

"Love? And how did that happen? Love?"

"She stood up to me, she was fragile and special...I couldn't deny my instincts."

"So, your instincts told you that Oleta was the perfect mate for you?"

"Yes. She is special to me."

Then Karl turned his sights on Oleta and she backed up, this worried Reiji, "I had broken them enough to hope for this day, to have human feelings finally. You and Yui have taught my sons to actually care..."

"Broken them?" Oleta looked almost disturbed. "You had them abused? Reiji...you didn't tell me."

"Yes, their own mothers weren't very kind."

"You taught them to be that way," Reiji rolled his eyes. "Especially Cordelia. You raised her to think it was alright to be a common whore, just like yourself."

Karl looked at his son if hurt, "I realize what I've done must seem cruel, but we demons are so flawed in not being able to feel love. To breed just for heirs, humans have so much more to give than we do. Was it so wrong that I wanted you to experience it, but in order to I had to break you, to make you vulnerable...and I did. Are you not happy now with your turned future bride?"

"But," Oleta wanted to say something but Reiji stared at her as if to tell her to keep silent.

"No, Reiji...let her speak. I'm eager to hear her input."

She fidgeted for a moment, "but...you made them colder. They were very cold and unfriendly. To believe that life was worth nothing, to just have affairs with no attachment. That simply taught them what you taught this woman Cordelia. Reiji explained that they did feel intensely, so instead of breaking them into starving for love, they felt love wasn't important at all. It had the opposite effect. Reiji was resistant to loving me because I was human, which I understood but he did really love me. When people are abused like this, they don't know how to react to real love so they run from it. So you truly don't understand feelings at all..."

He leaned down into her face, she couldn't meet his eyes, "I've never been human so I suppose I don't. Not like you do, so smart, so frail but you are capable of living forever. A demon with a human heart. You will create such a stir in this house, perhaps I should take you away so there will be peace..."

"NO!" Reiji snapped, then he had Oleta. "You will not touch her! You stay away from her!"

His father looked at him kindly, "your reaction was the same as Ayato's when I tried to take Yui, I see now...you may keep her and we will have wonderful double wedding for both you and your brother. I can't say there won't be comments but no one will dare open their mouths to me, if they wish to survive of course." Heinz walked away for a moment and then turned, "welcome to the family, Oleta." He closed the door behind him and then his presence was gone completely.

Reiji continued to hold Oleta as she teared, "are you alright?"

"I...I don't like him," her small hands clung to him tightly as tears fell.

"Join the club." He didn't like that his father drank from her, he could trace her that way. Was his father up to something or did he really want his sons to feel true happiness? But with his father everything was an experiment and Oleta would be the greatest experiment of them all. 'A demon with a human heart' is what he called her. What true scientist wouldn't be fascinated with that? The only thing Reiji could do was wait and see.

….

Laito pouted, he thought for sure his father was going to take her away. She was the perfect experiment. She had the 'human gift' as they called it, she made Reiji feel love, but then so did Ayato with Yui. He knew his own sons were experiments as well, perhaps his father wanted to see what was going to happen. Did Reiji feel this strong love as he stated? Not just for a progeny but for her as a mate? They couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. He moved, she moved. She moved, he moved. It was like a steel string attached them. He cared about everything she did, where she was, what she ate, when she needed to be fed, how she fed. You would think Reiji would be bothered or even exhausted, however, he enjoyed it. He had become easier to live with, he was more relaxed. Of course any male having that much sex would be. It seemed like multiple times a day, every day.

Reiji had talked about moving because of her scent, because of their 'activities'. However, Oleta liked staying in the house with Yui, she liked having family around her despite their indifference towards one another. She liked having 'brothers and a sister', so Reiji yielded...for now. The truth was Oleta had Reiji wrapped around her little finger, though it wasn't like Cordelia, she didn't abuse it or even realized she was doing it. Everyone was growing to love her, Yui already did and they often spent time together to the dismay of Ayato who felt he needed all of Yui's attention.

Reiji was even thinking of giving her a 'game room'. A room where she could keep her computers, she wanted a large TV to watch her many movies, a room to build her AI projects just like he had his study. They were both highly intelligent so it made sense they needed their own space to a degree, of course her room would be right next to his with an adjoining door so he could check on her whenever he wanted and 'it would have no lock', he said. Such a control freak…

….

Oleta took her laptop and went downstairs. Reiji promised her a real room of her own to put all her electronic things and gave her an allowance each month that could go to whatever she wanted. She wasn't really used to it, being used to a real budget and all, what he gave her was far too much in her opinion and told him so. He told her she was being ridiculous and said to go shopping on the internet, if she wanted to go out instead to let him know, gave her a credit card in her name and sent her on her way. Oleta found all kinds of things she could get with the amount he gave her but she always budgeted and always found deals, it was just what she did...plus, she often built or made things herself. Shu's face was right next to hers and she looked over a little paranoid and then smiled, "hello, Shu."

"Why are you buying everything on sale, you don't have to?"

"Oh, well...I like making my own things and why buy just a few big items at full price when you can buy more for less. It makes sense in the computer world anyway, technology is always improving."

"I guess you know what you're doing considering what you've already built."

"You guys are used to blowing money left and right, aren't you?" Oleta picked a motherboard that wasn't on sale but she had to have it. "Happy? I bought something NOT on sale."

He chuckled and then put both his hands on her shoulders, she felt his power radiate through her body and it made her move away from the computer quickly, "did that bother you?"

"You have a lot of power, I could feel it," then Oleta looked as if she was thinking again. "Reiji does that sometimes when he wants to see my reaction to something...why were you experimenting on me?"

Shu smiled, "you're very observant, Oleta. You're also sensitive to other vampire's abilities, you're smaller, weaker but you compensate for it."

"You've all said that already. What I don't understand is that you have so much power but all you do is sleep most of the time, you don't do more with it. I'll have to struggle to become as half as strong as you, but you take it for granted."

Now he was behind her, hugging her, "you're right, you don't understand."

"Shu, please let me go," her face winced as he pulled her hair and made her head go back.

Her hands grappled his one large wrist that was attached to the hand that had her throat, "what if I were a pureblood or Aristocrat that didn't care that you belonged to Reiji, you are unique, it would just be easier to take you? What would you do? Try to get away from me." He felt her struggle and though she was stronger than a human, she couldn't get away. "You must understand how vulnerable you are, but you're quick and smart. You're faster than all of us, you need to learn how to use it. You need to learn how to fight properly because of what you are. In case we can't get to you in time or get to you at all, do you understand?" Shu turned her around and made her look at him, "Reiji has pampered you but we must train you, too."

Reiji came downstairs and was standing in front of them, "do you mind?"

"Not at all, but you do realize I'm right? We have acclimated her to being what she is, she understands her place with you, now she must learn to defend herself. You and I are the best fighters of our clan, it makes sense to teach her to use her speed and intelligence, because she'll never be strong. Already our father is planning something, what if he decides to take her because of what she is? He's never thought we could feel love and now he's been proven wrong despite what he's done to us, she made you feel it. He wants to feel it too… He tasted her to track her, you and I both know it."

"You're telling me something I already know."

"You are living in bliss and it's nice,the reality of it is she can be in danger at any time. I'm not against spoiling her as you have, but she needs to be on a regimen besides fucking you and playing with her computers," he shrugged with a devilish smile on his face. It made Oleta blush.

"Don't be crass in front of my Oleta," Reiji eyes narrowed and glowed. Shu finally let her go and she went to him, he looked down, "finish buying your things and then we will arrange a time for you to learn to properly fight." She nodded and went back to her laptop.

Shu was satisfied with his lesson of the day and walked away.

…

Reiji was chastising himself, she made him forget what was important. It wasn't really her fault, she was being Oleta and his Oleta loved him, he never felt such...loss of who he was, but in a good way. He would give her anything she wanted but he also needed to reel himself in and give her what she needed as well. Yes, he was a father spoiling his child. His loving, beautiful child that wanted nothing more than to build her robots and computers and not think about the games that vampires like themselves played with mortals and the turned. There was this sudden realization of how cruel it was, now that he was a sire, he understood. The idea of someone hurting her for their own amusement because they could or even jealousy… Reiji immediately had a small sword made for Oleta and she would learn to use it with her speed to the point where she would be lethal whether she wanted to or not.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _ **Game Room**_

Oleta had made her room the way she wanted it. She was rather thrilled that she could move an entire couch by herself, Laito couldn't help but chuckle at her because she was so impressed with her own strength. When she was happy she did this little dance, but it was more of a hop from one side to another. Subaru blushed because he thought it was so damned cute to which Reiji arched an eyebrow at him...yes, they needed to move.

Subaru peeked into her room once she had finished it, she was hooking up her TV to the game station and then tested everything to make sure it worked. He whistled, "wow...you really went all out. This could be considered a man cave."

Oleta looked up at him with a little twitch in her smile that only showed one fang and rubbed her the back of her head, "but instead it's an Oleta cave."

He put his hand on her head and smiled, "yes, it's an Oleta cave. You have a lot of movies. Were these from you apartment?"

"Yep, a lot of them were downloaded."

"Oooh, Game of Thrones...all the seasons so far. I've only gotten to season two."

"You can borrow them if you want."

"Really? Cool. Thanks."

Laito walked in as well as Kanato, they were impressed with the layout, the computer, the TV and the game station that attached to the TV and the computer and could be switched if needed or wanted. "Wow…," Kanato awed. Laito tried to press on the keys and she slapped his hands again and Kanato giggled, "you keep trying to touch things that don't belong to you." Laito's eyes glared at him, clearly he meant that in two different ways.

Oleta looked up at Laito, "Laito, if you want I can build you a computer of your own, especially since you like mine so much."

Laito looked down at her a little surprised, blushed but also looked away slightly, "if you want..."

"Okay," she smiled. Oleta was trying to be kind to Laito, maybe if she was kind to him he wouldn't be so angry with Reiji?

Soon Ayato and Yui arrived and Yui was happy and then wondered if she had the game set up that they had talked about. It was a game that Oleta played called 'Ancient Legends'. Oleta was a healer and Yui was very interested in playing herself, Ayato wasn't sure about it. He wasn't sure about anything that took attention away from him. Yui looked at him, "you should play too, Ayato!"

"Heh, maybe...what is the whole story behind this?"

"Well, there are different classes. You can be a warrior, a healer, a hunter, an assassin, a mage and an engineer."

"An engineer?" Yui looked confused.

Oleta smiled, "I know, I had the same reaction. But engineers are kinda cool. They can build bombs and traps, especially since the game is based on strategy. They can build mounts and weapons too, they sell it at auction and it can be very lucrative in the game. One of my characters is an engineer. Then with the classes are the races. You have human, undead, gnomes, elves, werewolves and vampires. Each race paired with certain classes can be more powerful and some races can't be certain classes. Like a vampire or an undead, can't be a healer but they make exceptional assassins and engineers because of their high intelligence. Humans make better healers because of their empathy, etc."

Ayato looked dumbfounded, "it sounds complicated."

Yui smiled, "it sounds fun!"

Oleta giggled, "it sounds complicated at first but once you have it down, you'll love it."

Laito looked around, "where's your sire, I'm sure he has something to say about all this?"

"He's reading about me… I don't really know what that means but he's documenting what he finds," she shrugged.

"Oh," Laito was suddenly sitting right next to Oleta, his arm casually reaching out behind her. Ayato and Subaru glanced at one another. Laito was pushing his luck and Reiji was not one to put up with it. Oleta's sire would not hesitate to kill him in his sleep if Laito kept up his constant passes at his progeny, not that Oleta really noticed. It was clear the girl had no idea how men thought or worked. She was a virgin to Reiji and Reiji was the only male she would ever want to know. However, Laito wanted to disturb that connection which was a bad idea but he was never one to step a way from a bad idea.

"So, how did you and Ayato meet, Yui? They said you had some kind of arrangement…?" Oleta was getting her character ready.

All looked at each other, Yui wasn't sure what to say. There was tension, "I was a gift from the church, the one I was raised by and… Ayato decided he loved me enough to turn me and be his progeny."

Ayato sighed, "why do you have to be so honest, Yui?"

Oleta stood up, "you were a gift? You mean they sacrificed you to them...why, what reason would they have for that?"

"To keep peace amongst the vampires and humans, it isn't pleasant to hear but it's been done for centuries. We have stopped since you and Yui, we felt it wasn't appropriate, you wouldn't like it," there was a look of remorse on Ayato's face as if he were sorry about what he put Yui through, but she was human and he was raised to think that they didn't matter but now...they did.

"So...so they fed off you...tortured you?"

Yui nodded and made a sound of acknowledgement, "they were actually fairly good to me. As purebloods can be to a human."

Ayato put his hand on her shoulder, "that's enough, Yui."

"Did...did...Reiji…?"

Subaru sighed, "don't ask a question you don't want to answer to."

"He said he wasn't interested in imperfect things," Yui was trying to console her. "I guess he sees you as perfect."

"Oh," she looked sad for a second, but Oleta didn't understand why she was. It was a confusing feeling as if he had cheated on in some way but he didn't know her then, but how could it be, it was feeding really? "Excuse me," she disappeared.

"Why did she leave?"

"She's experiencing jealousy," Laito looked at Yui as if she were stupid. "Even though you were human at the time, even though you were our prey, you're her sister now… She's simply confused. I will explain it to her," he disappeared.

Kanato rolled his eyes, "that's really not his place."

…..

She was on the roof and looked up at the sky, it was so beautiful out here. Her hand reached out and Oleta pretended to take a star out of the sky, but even vampires couldn't do that. There was this sadness in her heart, Yui didn't mean anything by it and cognitively Oleta knew that. Was she being irrational? It felt irrational but there was a part of her that wanted to know why. Still, it was for feeding purposes but then she knew about Yui having Cordelia's heart. Did it taste better to Reiji?

"Little Oleta, I thought I might find you up here," Laito stated kindly. "You don't understand what you're feeling, do you?" He watched as she shook her head. "To us vampires the taking of blood is similar to sex. It's just as pleasurable and it is just as intimate, for him to take from someone you know makes you feel like he's cheated when he really hasn't. It was for nourishment and in all fairness, she had Cordelia's heart and it had demon's blood. So it tasted very delicious to us and we valued it but not the person it truly came from. We hated that woman."

"What...what do I taste like?" Oleta fidgeted.

He said something in another language as if he was complimenting her and blushed, "you are so adorable when you fidget like that..." She looked up at him and stepped back, Laito took control of himself then. "You taste like sunshine, like love in a small body...you tasted different but more light. Like a fine wine with cherry and other warm notes. Yui tasted like whiskey, one tasted sharp and sweet while the other tastes refined and gentle. Guess which one you are?" he smiled.

"I wanted to know which one Reiji preferred...but I guess it doesn't matter now."

Reiji voice rang through the air, it cut it in half practically with his sharp tone, "you're right. It doesn't." His eyes glowed and glared right at Laito, "is there a reason why you and my progeny are up here by yourselves?"

Laito shrugged as if he could care less, "she was feeling a little sad. Confused really about why you thought Yui's blood was so wonderful, why we all thought it was wonderful. I explained to her the difference and reason..."

"That is _my_ job. If you were so concerned for her, you should have told me. Instead I find out from Ayato."

"Such a tattletale," he pouted. "I did nothing to her...even though I could have," now Laito's tone turned dark and he looked evil for a moment which bothered Oleta. Now both their eyes were glowing.

"Please don't fight," she said softly. Then it was like Laito turned on her, grabbing her forcefully and keeping her to him. "Laito...let me go…," her small body was shaking. For the first time she saw Reiji look truly fierce. Not only did his eyes glow but he opened his mouth wide, his fangs elongated and hissing in an ungodly manner. For the first time...he looked like the demon he was, it was horrifying. To think that this was the face his enemies saw before they died was not something one could easily sleep to. Oleta could hear Laito doing the same but she didn't want to move, then she fell back. Another force had tore Laito away...it was Shu.

Reiji grabbed her back before Oleta hit the ground. Shu restrained Laito, "stop it! She is not yours, she is the progeny of another, what are you thinking! You know the rules!"

"She's special, too special to belong to just one!"

"None of us would share her! Don't be stupid! Do you want to die?"

Laito growled, "I have Cordelia's blood running through my veins, a pure demon! I would win!"

Oleta was held tightly by Reiji, "she is mine...and _why_ would she want a man who had an affair with his own mother?"

Laito saw her face, she furrowed her brow and shuttered, "she was a manipulative woman, Oleta."

"I'm sure she took advantage of all of you and I'm sorry about that, that is not a mother that is a monster," she said softly.

"You are far too forgiving, my love," Reiji caressed her face. "We're going back inside," he disappeared with her to their room.

…

He poured himself a glass of wine, "why would you stay when he stood in front of you?" Reiji needed a drink at this point, "I told you to keep your distance. Ayato told me what was said, you have to know that her blood was for nourishment only. Yui herself annoyed me."

"He started kindly, justifying your behavior. Saying it was Cordelia's heart that made her tasted so good. I just wondered if you preferred her over me, I know it's silly to you..."

"No, I understand. He did a good thing at least, explaining why it bothered you so much. Laito, I will admit, is more empathetic than myself. Cordelia at least taught him _something_ , getting in touch with someone's emotions before manipulating them."

"I'm sorry….I don't know sometimes who is being sincere and who isn't."

"Because you are always sincere and they know that," Reiji sighed. "As predators, especially to humans, we use that to lure them. The same unfortunately goes for luring a mate. My father is a master at it."

"Do you really love me or am I just good for a future child?"

"No, I really do love you and I never thought I'd love anyone. Like my father, I didn't think it was possible," he swallowed the wine and poured another glass.

"I've never seen you drink anything except tea," Oleta observed.

"I needed something stronger, you don't know how close I was to killing him. I'm sure you saw our true face, it isn't pleasant, is it?" She shook her head. "I hoped you would never see that but I should have known better." Then he came up to Oleta, "strip naked." Her face blushed. "Strip," he commanded.

Oleta felt herself doing as he asked, it was impulse to listen to your sire. Like breathing or eating, you had to do it. Then she did it but her arms tried to cover her most valuable 'assets' and looked down embarrassed, "why…?"

"I want to look at my property. I have a right to," he held her from behind, his hands touching her breasts. "These are mine," his lips kissed her neck. His other hand went between her legs, "this is mine, too." One of his fingers slid inside her and then fondled the bundle of nerves, "I can do this..." Then he unzipped his pants and plunged into her, her head pressed against his chest as he entered, "and I can especially do this." Reiji had them sitting in a chair in front of a mirror, watching himself fuck Oleta, "I am the only one that can do this, _be_ inside you, touch you like this. Feed off you." He bit hard and it caused her to yelp but he held her head to keep it from moving. His eyes glowed, Reiji's body wanted to impregnate Oleta and it was getting more and more difficult to stop, it didn't help that she was more than receptive to what he was doing...her body was begging for him to give her his seed. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and he whispered in her ear, "you will give me offspring, fulfill every sexual desire I have and be my confidant, my love...and if you try to leave me, I will kill you."

"Reiji, I don't want to ever leave you," he caressed his hair and she let him cum. Her precious Reiji needed to establish his dominance and that was fine with her. Oleta loved him. So much so, despite his threats she gave him a body massage, she'd always been good at it and Reiji let her know he enjoyed it by yet another erection, commanding her to satisfy him. "You don't have to tell me to satisfy you, I want to, sire," she said softly. Her body pleased him, her fangs penetrated his neck which Reiji enjoyed immensely. This time her tongue penetrated his mouth.

Everything he desired she was giving him. Every physical need, she was fulfilling. They didn't need to say anything, they were so connected that there didn't need to be words...they were linked on a level he had never experienced, "Oleta...I love you, never question that."

"Reiji, I can't live without you. You're my home, you nurture me...you protect me...I can't ever be without you."

"I will make sure you never will be," he could have gone the rest of his life the way he was. Never knowing this connection but now that he did, he could never live without her. Reiji almost hated her for it but there was no point in it. She was a part of him now as if she were a limb, as vital as his arms or legs. His intelligence. But Oleta, Oleta was his heart. His breath. His children would be the extension of that. Laito would die if he tried to do what he did tonight again, any one of them. "You are my world," was all he could say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _ **Center of Attention**_

A party was planned for the celebration of their engagement. Reiji picked out Oleta's dress and had her hair done. He could tell she was nervous, her fidgeting gave it away, "there's no need to be nervous, Oleta."

"But those Russian vampires will be there and they don't like humans, much less the turned and I smell like both. I don't understand why we should do this, you said yourself that I was rare and even your books say to be careful."

"The party is private, my father selected them himself. Those who he had known for a millennium, these are people that are loyal to him and are gagged upon royal order."

"Loyal or feared?"

"Both," he put a necklace on her. "I want to show you off a little, is there anything wrong with that?" Reiji turned her around and looked at Oleta, "you look beautiful as always. Do you remember the dances I taught you?" She nodded. He had learned much about her condition in the few months they had been together. She needed both food and blood and could digest them both completely. Her sex drive was the same as his, which he was happy about. She could walk in the sun without any issue and could be awake either day or night. Often she didn't sleep but a few hours a night which made her happy given all the projects she liked to do. But when she did sleep, you couldn't wake her up at all which could be dangerous in case a threat emerged that they didn't expect, so he told her that when it was time for her to rest, to make sure she didn't rest anywhere else but in his arms. Often he would be sleeping while Oleta worked, then he would feel her slide into the bed next to him and they would embrace each other.

He learned much about her during swordplay as well. She was fast and lithe, often able to dodge most of their attacks, however, she tired easily. It would take time for her build her endurance. Laito sometimes joined the play but got too serious and it felt like he was trying to kill his Oleta, for the simple fact he couldn't have her. Reiji spent many a time interfering when Laito became too eager to stop, then he would turn on Reiji as if to duel him and at one point said, "if I win, I get to drink from her. If you win, I leave her alone for the rest of the week." Laito always lost. And every time Reiji won Oleta always looked at him as if he was the most amazing man that ever walked the earth. That alone was worth winning...he was her hero.

The couples had been introduced. There were looks of both curiosity and skepticism. Others came closer to Oleta as Reiji held her tightly to him. Especially when Rue came to them, "so you turned her, Reiji...she truly did turn out special, didn't she?" Oleta pressed even harder against Reiji as if to hide from him. "Now, there's no need to hide from me. May I dance with her?"

"Oleta, will you dance with Rue?" Reiji wanted her to, to create good will. She looked shy and worried but he wanted her to so she nodded. Rue took her greedily which bothered Reiji but he was certain that his fellow pureblood was curious about her and simply wanted to see what she was about. He was watching carefully despite it though.

Rue moved her around the room easily, "look at you, even prettier than the last time I saw you. Engaged to Reiji." She wasn't really responding but nodding. He could tell she wanted to the dance to be over with, "you should be more respectful of your superiors."

"I'm not being disrespectful," her voice was soft. "I simply know that you don't like humans or the turned."

"Reiji didn't either, so it makes me wonder why he wants you so badly. Usually our instincts are triggered when they know there is something special about the human that interests us, now we know what it is. However, he loves you. What a curious thing. I've never loved anyone," the look on his face seemed to be between amused and annoyed.

"I'm sorry for you then," she said it without really thinking.

"And why should I take pity from a turned wench?"

"You don't have to," the dance ended and she stepped back. "Thank you for the dance," Oleta went to Reiji who had his head turned away from a pureblood woman...she was all over him but he looked bored. It shocked her and made her upset.

"Oleta…," Reiji warned. She was about to take off because it hurt her what this woman was doing.

"Oh, did I hurt your little turned bitch's feelings?" the woman asked coldly.

He turned to her, "you don't have a chance with me, please go. I was trying not to be rude but you've taken this too far. And she is _my mate_ , please remember that?" But by the time he was done explaining, Oleta took off. "Damn that girl," he took off as well, leaving the pureblood woman frowning and cursing his name. Oleta was outside in a tree, he had looked everywhere for her. His little progeny was good at hiding, "Oleta, come down from there. That dress isn't meant for sitting on branches."

"NO! You're a jerk!"

"The woman was trying to seduce me, this was true. But she just started doing it when you came up, don't you think that was excellent timing? I told you we play games..."

"Why did you just let her do it, why didn't you walk away?"

"Because she simply would have followed me."

"Is it always going to be like this? Your father married multiple times..."

"It is true, we do often have more than one wife."

"A harem? I'm to be part of a harem?"

Reiji knew where this was leading, she wasn't prepared for this and he would be damned if she took off on him again. She _couldn't_ take off on him again, she was too fragile and too rare. His precious Oleta would be in danger. Even if she could live among humans, it would only be a matter of time before another like himself found her. He felt her fight their connection and that wasn't good, it was rare for a turned human to be able to free themselves from their master, but he worried that Oleta would be one of those that would be able to, she was extraordinary already...why not in other ways too? He had to make her submit or this would have a very undesirable outcome.

"I'm not saying that, it is allowed but that's not to say it will happen," he jumped up into the tree and took hold of her before coming down but she still fought him. "Oleta…," his voice had a warning to it.

"I need to think, please…," she felt trapped and didn't like the idea of sharing Reiji with anyone.

"No, you will not _think_ about anything!" Reiji pinned her to the ground. "Submit…," he demanded but her will was stronger than he expected. "SUBMIT!"

It was like her body had a chill that went straight to the bone and gasped, then closed her eyes and went limp. He picked her up and was headed back to the house when Rue was leaning against a tree, "she has a strong will, Reiji. Are you sure you're strong enough to handle her? If she were mine..."

"She's _not_ yours, Rue," he cut him off. Maybe this party _was_ a bad idea. That woman was jealous of Oleta, she had gotten the attention of every pureblood male in the house. Oleta didn't know that he had offers already to taste her, both sexually and in blood...but he refused in the most hostile manner possible, hissing was considered bad form at a formal event like this, however, they were being rude themselves. Yet, it wasn't in a way because she was turned and not a pureblood or aristocrat. Had she'd seen the fights he almost got into defending her honor, he doubted she would have been so eager to climb that tree he just got her out of. Still, to see such a thing and react as she did was normal. Perhaps he had been a little cruel? But the idea of her trying to leave him… Reiji meant it when he said he'd kill her.

His 'friend' rolled his eyes, "you should be honest with her. Tell her that fucking the same person for centuries gets old. Oh, and don't forget the string of lovers you'll have in-between. How many has your father had? Of course, all your mothers are dead now… My father still has all _his_ wives."

"Purebloods. Arranged marriages for benefit. She was not for benefit, she was for love."

"Love...is there really such a thing? Does it ever last? Look at humans, claiming all day long that they love each other and their practically divorced a few years later. You're in love with her blood and her body."

"You don't understand," Reiji looked disappointed.

"What do you mean I don't understand? And what's that look for?"

"You're not a sire, especially to someone you wanted for a long time… Especially to someone who is as rare and good as Oleta is. She was a virgin before me, she's intelligent and innocent. She makes me forget what I really am, she makes me feel…," he walked away, not wanting to discuss the subject any further. Rue watched him with an angered look on his face and even though Reiji felt the challenge, he didn't care enough to respond.

…

She awoke in their bed while he was reading and sat up, "why did you do that to me?"

He looked up from his book, "you were out of control."

"I was not, Reiji. I just wanted time by myself, I didn't like that woman all over you any more than you like men looking at me. You should have pushed her away."

"As I said, she had just come up to me as you finished dancing with Rue or don't you remember? She was jealous, Oleta. Her family had asked me to marry her a while ago, before you, so she thought she would try to disturb us. You can't react like that all the time, it feeds into their game."

She didn't know what to do, "is it true though, that you're allowed to marry more than once?"

"Yes."

"What happens to me?"

"You would still be my wife, you would still have access to me. But like I said, it may not even happen. I love you and I have never loved anyone."

"And what about the string of lovers Rue talked about?" There was a look of surprise on Reiji's face. "I did hear _some_ things. I'm glad you stood up for me… It's just… I don't want that… If I wanted you to release me because you wanted someone else...would you… I don't want to share you…?" tears were forming. Unlike other turned, Oleta could cry actual tears, as if she had enough human liquid in her body. It was far more appealing that blood all over her face.

"I will not release you, Oleta. Ever."

"You're just like any other man, you want what you want and put the woman to the side," he was on top of her, his hand on her throat.

"You are upset over something that may never happen and _if_ for some reason it does, I will be honest with you. And you're right, at most it will be attraction and not love. You will be held in a much different slot than any other, you don't know how rare these feelings are or how coveted. We spend centuries hoping to feel anything _remotely_ like this. So excuse me for not wanting to just give it up if a casual _fuck_ happens," for the first time he felt this anxiety, rage...she kept trying to leave him out of fear, fear that he would hurt her because she wasn't enough. His precious Oleta didn't understand that beings like himself, like his brothers couldn't feel love the same way as humans. So to feel it and so intensely was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. It was like a human jumping out of a plane or climbing high cliffs without a rope, knowing at any moment they could fall or something could go wrong. Yet it was addicting, you couldn't stop yourself. He started ripping off her clothes, "you are mine! And you will not take your love from me, ever!"

"Reiji….," she let him, she didn't fight him at all even though he was rough with her. Oleta knew about his mother, how often he was ignored, nothing he did was enough. So feeling all the love she gave him, she realized her mistake now. "I won't hurt you…," was all she could say but he penetrated her painfully as he eyes glowed and all she could do was hang onto him as he bit her. Slowly he calmed down and started to make regular love to her and she bit him back kindly and intimately.

"Stop trying to leave me," his voice had this tone, a sad and insecure tone but he didn't care. "I know you are worried about others coming into my life but I tell you that this is rare, I promise it is." Afterwards he stayed inside her, holding Oleta tightly as she wrapped his legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him and running her fingers through his hair.

...

But someone was watching them. Oleta was worth a good deal to many. There were only ten like her in the world. There was no doubt in his mind that Reiji would take care of her but now he had to introduce the girl back to her mother. It had been so long since they saw each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _ **Overstayed Welcome**_

There were a few guest that stayed, especially the Russians. That didn't please her but they were all asleep as Oleta went to go make herself something to eat, she wouldn't be disturbed...or so she thought. She was making Reiji his favorite dish, even though he preferred meat and then making her own meal as well. Then it was like the pressure changed in the room. Someone was watching her, a pureblood, weren't they all supposed to be asleep? "Whose there?" she said softly.

Vladamir had appeared, "very good. You are already sensitive to another's presence, I was further away when you detected me. What are you making, it smells delicious?" He encroached on her and took her spoon away, "this is very good. You are cooking for your master?"

She hated that he called Reiji her 'master', why couldn't he say 'mate' or 'future husband' like a normal person? Technically she knew Reiji was her master, it couldn't be helped, he was the one that turned her. Instead of arguing the point with such and old and clearly primeval vampire like Vladamir, she simply said, "yes."

"Come here and let me look at you," Vladamir noticed she wouldn't move. "I'm not going to hurt you newborn, I simply want to see you." She still didn't move and he grabbed her instead, "silly girl! Do as you're told!"

Oleta didn't like this, she didn't like his touch. She didn't like anyone else's touch but Reiji's. He examined her skin and face, her smell. It was also the way he touched her, it was too intimate. "Please, I...I don't like this."

He let her go and then swiped all the food she was cooking for her and Reiji on the floor, "I don't care what you like!"

She ran. It was all the defense she had. Vladamir was too strong, there was no way Oleta would survive him and knew it, knew it to her core. The only thing on her side was her impressive speed. Anytime she had practice with Shu or Reiji, they had a very hard time catching her...she had to get to Reiji. Did Reiji know by now she was in danger?

…

In a matter of seconds he awoke and shot up. Oleta was in danger, his child...who would try to hurt her? But weren't there so many that would try and take right out from under him? Yes, this blasted party was a mistake! His father's suggestion no less. It was then the door swung open and a gust of wind flew past, it was his Oleta. She swung around and her eyes glowed like firelight and her teeth elongated out of fear of her life as she panted...until the realization hit her that nothing else was following her.

He got up to check on her and then shut the door. "Who was after you?" Reiji's voice was calm. Someone was, but they dared not enter his room.

"Vladamir...I didn't like him touching me," her head was down. "I told him I didn't like it but he got angry and threw all our food on the floor. I'm sorry, I was making your favorite dish."

His hand fell softly on her shoulders, "don't worry about the food, the butler will clean it up. Unfortunately, he's used to these types of events happening." Reiji embraced her, "while they are here, you can't leave the room from now on. I know you like to stay up and play with your computers and do testing on your robot, but you're ahead of schedule anyway. I will talk with Vladamir later. Come, let's rest for now."

….

Oleta was still resting when he approached Vladamir but Vladamir beat him to it, "before you say anything, I was simply curious."

"Then why was she frightened for her life?" Reiji glared.

"Perhaps because I am so strict, she should learn more respect for those who are her superior."

"I will discipline her when necessary, no one else. You take the slightest look as disrespect from those you feel are lower than you in general."

"Fair enough," he smiled.

Something was off, this was too easy…

….

Gustav was peaking at her, his eyes were just above the bed. He was the shyer of the brothers but the most beautiful one if there was such a comparison among purebloods. He came from the second wife, He didn't have the black hair of their father but the white hair of their mother and had red eyes, similar to Subaru's. His mother was the favorite because of her unusual look, she was considered an albino and therefore rare in her own way, which is why Gustav liked Oleta. He found that she didn't wake at all, apparently when she was truly asleep she wasn't capable of it. She only awoke if she was simply taking a small nap or simply resting her eyes. This gave him time to observe her.

Oleta was beautiful. She was also fragile, she would always be fragile but he didn't mind that. Then she yawned and he looked in her mouth...she had fangs even though she smelled human. He was getting bolder in his curiosity now. He blushed when she made little sounds and stretched out her arms and legs like a little kitty. Then her eyes opened slowly and noticed Gustav in her face and she bolted against the window, "what are you doing in here! This is my sire's room!"

"Please...please don't be alarmed. I just was curious about you, I'm not like my brothers. My mother was mistreated by the other wives for being so different, I grew up seeing it and I didn't like it. Personally, I think they were just jealous because she's my father's favorite."

She noticed how handsome he was. Gustav was elegant looking, his hair was long and tied back but he seemed more insecure than his brothers. Vladamir was intimidating, Rue was suave but highhanded, then again, so was Reiji, but Oleta noticed Gustav was always quiet and would stand behind his brothers rather than stand with them. "Why are you so shy around your brothers?"

He perked up, she was talking to him, "I don't share the same ideals as them and they know that. Reiji has made them question things. I'm glad he found you. The Sakamakis are a very powerful family, they came to see if the rumors were true, then they had no choice but to go to the engagement party."

"So, you don't hate him because he picked me to be his wife?" she said softly and shyly.

"No...no...I think you are beautiful. I am curious as to how you came about, apparently there is only about ten like you in our entire race, well hidden of course. It surprised me that he would announce you so openly. Yes, yes...I think I will make an offer for you."

"Eh?" this look of bewilderment went across her face.

"I like you and I want to keep you," he smiled as if this was a simple conversation, like he was talking about a stuffed animal he wanted to buy.

"Um, I...I don't think he will sell me," this guy had to be kidding.

His face turned dark, "he will sell you to me or I will take you."

"Reiji…," Oleta shook her head. It's all she had to say and Reiji was fighting to get to her. Vladamir and his other brother were trying to keep the Sakamaki brothers busy while Gustav tried to take the girl.

Laito made it through first, "Gustav, such a bad boy...trying to take my brother's mate?"

"I want her!" Gustav's shy and kind demeanor changed. "I can't find one such as her, it's not just her rarity, she is lovely in every way….and you have no right to lecture me when you're more than willing to try and take her yourself."

"While that's very true, do you think I'd let her go to another house? Ever?" He sighed heavily and looked at Oleta, Laito's eyes were glowing, "such trouble you are, my little Oleta. Reiji had so many offers for you, did you know that? Anywhere from drinking from that precious neck to fucking you..."

She blushed hard and looked down. Gustav grew angry, "don't say things like that to her! You're so vulgar, Laito! You're as tacky as your mother ever was..."

"Please don't mention my mother to me, I know very well how she was. Now I have to kill you for saying such a thing," he put his hands through his thick red hair and closed his eyes. "Oleta, my darling girl, please get out of this room. It's going to turn quite dangerous." Immediately Oleta took off but Gustav tried to stop her, Laito stood in his way and they began to fight.

…..

She ran until she felt something hard and bounced back...it was Reiji, Oleta looked up, he was bleeding! "MY REIJI!" He was standing but not well, "do I need to feed you?" He nodded, then held her close and he drank deeply...but her arms embraced him.

After a few minutes he healed, she was weak but he held her, looking down at his torn shirt, "this was one of my favorites."

"Our room...Laito is fighting Gustav."

"So Gustav is the one that was trying to take you, that makes sense? He's not very good with the ladies so he thinks he's just going to steal you instead."

"He said he was going to buy me from you."

"While I understand his reasoning as a pureblood, I can release you if I want. He must realize by now that that's not going to happen. I wouldn't be marrying you if I had planned to sell you. He's one of the most beautiful of the brothers, but clearly not the brightest and his brothers know this. It's almost sad. Oh Oleta, how much trouble you get me into...but it's trouble I will gladly take on," Reiji held her tighter to him.

"Is Yui alright?"

"Yes, Ayato protected her. Rue tried to harm her and he almost lost half his face."

"Wow."

They heard crashing of a window in their room and he rushed to see what happened. Laito had run off Gustav, Laito looking out as the three brothers ran. The rest of the Sakamaki brothers stood in the yard, Shu was more than livid, "come to our home and try to steal my brother's mate. Shameful. I don't care how hard up Gustav is for a wife, his father should arrange a marriage then."

"Apparently he's picky," Kanato stated.

Ayato sighed, "what a pain. But Rue won't be forgetting _me_ any time soon." Then he cackled like a madman, "that's the most fun we've had in a while!"

"True," Subaru sighed.

Oleta got down from Reiji and looked at Laito, "thank you for running off Gustav."

The red head looked down at her and smiled, "you're welcome. No one else is going to steal you but me, after all." Then he disappeared.

Reiji quirked an eyebrow in irritation, "at least he's good for something..."

…..

Oleta checked on Yui who was fine and she was glad. "I feel like this is all my fault," she sighed.

Yui hugged her, "it's not your fault you came out as you did. Ayato said that this can happen, but it's very rare. However, you'll have to be protected heavily. The Russians, they've never really liked the Sakamakis, so I guess they didn't care if they offended us or not."

"So you were angry too at them?"

"Of course! They tried to steal my sister!" she smiled. "I was stupid and got really angry at Rue and tried to attack him for insulting Ayato. That was a bad idea but I'm still learning to control my reactions to things. In the end, Ayato ended up defending _me_ ," Yui giggled.

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you...I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself," Oleta started to tear.

"Don't blame yourself. We're finding out more and more about you. There is another reason for the fighting besides your rarity...I guess, from what Reiji knows. You're status...you're a treasure, you hold a form of royalty because of it."

"But the Sakamakis are already royalty because of their father," she shrugged, almost confused.

"It's more than that. It seems to be related to the Vampire God and his wife. Some legend about him being married to an immortal human, one that provided him with nourishment. She was gentle and weaker, he was the defender of our kind or something like that. So, you sort of represent a Goddess...because all the ones like you are women. All ten of you," Yui seemed to look at her with awe for a moment which made Oleta blush. "I'm sorry, I know that sounds very fantastic but it's one of the vampire legends."

"Okay...I just...I'm just Oleta."

"Well, 'just Oleta'. You aren't a 'just' anymore."

….

"Is it true, what Yui said?"

"The mythical part, you wouldn't believe how many believe in the legends," Reiji stated matter-of-factly. "It's because of their belief that this family will have to protect you."

"I forgot, you don't believe in anything," Oleta said softly and looked away.

"And you do? You never really discussed your beliefs, even while I talked with you."

"It's not like you gave us much time."

"True. So, with that said, what do you believe then?"

"I think I've transformed into something else, that this thing that I am, what you are is...just different. I don't believe I don't have a soul because I'm technically a vampire, but I don't quite believe so blindly as Yui did or does, I'm not sure anymore of that either. She's seen so much. She told me when she first met you all that she thrusted a cross at you thinking that you would cower in fear of it."

"Yes, it was quite funny."

"So knowing that...we're meant to be here. We aren't impossible to kill, we're just harder to kill. The higher end of the food chain. Technically humans aren't really that high in the first place. They're just more capable of figuring out how to keep themselves out of harm's way better. I suppose this Vampire Queen is no better than the Virgin Mary in some way," she looked out the window. "I don't mind it though, I could heal you when it was important, when they hurt you," her hand then caressed his face which he gave in so easily to. "So if I'm this supposed reincarnation of her, does that make you my King?"

He held her tightly, "I will be your King and protector in every way possible."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _ **What We Choose to Keep**_

There were offers. So many offers to taste her, sleep with her. He turned all of them down politely, Reiji wanted to say what he really thought but it wouldn't be in good taste. She didn't have to worry about him straying, he would spend all of his time fighting off those that wanted to take her from him. Yet, she didn't really pay much attention to anyone else, but did that matter in his world? One bid was for over 112 million yen just to sleep with her. He'd be a billionaire multiple times over (not that he wasn't anyway) if he allowed them to do what they wanted, but the very idea of anyone touching his child! Reiji watched as she giggled at her robot that was learning how to tie a shoe, how could anyone not see how brilliant she was? How gentle and kind. 112 million yen to fuck her? He'd spend that much just getting to know her. Oleta suddenly noticed his looked, "what's the matter, Reiji?" She came up to him, "are you hungry?"

The way she slinked up to him and offered herself, seducing him. He had taught her well but only did it for him, "no, I just wanted to watch you, I like looking at you." Reiji petted her and Oleta gave into it, soon it turned rough and made love right were they were, "I want a baby from you."

"I thought you didn't want to share me?"

"I don't but...we should wait but I don't want to wait," he held her close. Reiji's body didn't want to stop but he made it, making him annoyed.

"I'd rather you give me a child than you so hot and bothered," her lips kissed his neck.

"I can wait a few more years, you still have college. I already have degrees but…," he bit into her then came.

"I love you, Reiji." Oleta felt him squeeze tighter around her. He rarely said it back which was fine. If someone confronted him with it he acknowledged it, but showed it to her in many ways and never stopped or corrected her for saying it.

It was hard to say it. In his world love was rare and though they heard it from humans, they never said it back, if they did, it was to lure the human to their death. He felt it and Oleta doted on him, telling him how wonderful he was. How rarely he heard that in his life. No matter how smart or good he was at anything, Shu overshadowed him. And for the first time, someone so beautiful and special didn't see anyone else but him. Reiji knew it partly had to do with her being his progeny but there were other progenies who simply served their masters without much love, only dedication. Oleta was truly happy with him. He couldn't wait to marry her, not that it truly mattered. It was merely a formality, however he had picked out her dress, her hairstyle and shoes. She would be the most beautiful thing in existence if she wasn't already.

…

The night before the wedding the brides-to-be spent the night together while the future husbands were kept away. Oleta knew it was tradition for the man to get married to have a party of his own and in all honesty she didn't want to know what the others had planned. Would he have an affair with another before? Yui worried as well. In their world, sex was nothing to vampires or demons. As they found out, it was a casual thing to fill a primal need. Of course there were humans who felt that way as well, it was different for them because they were once human females. Virgins no less, to the men they were about to marry. Their brides were kept in a locked room, hidden away from prying eyes which they both though was primeval and old fashioned. Reiji simply said, "I honestly don't care. You're special and I won't have you and Yui wondering around the streets vulnerable. Yui is as young as you are and won't be able to protect you. Furthermore, there will be consequences should I find out you went to stop at some filthy male strip club."

Oleta was her usual defiant self and crossed her arms, "yes, but you'll probably go some filthy female strip club. You're setting double standards and it's not fair."

"I have no desire to go to those things, if I were Laito I could see you worrying. They may have surprises for me and Ayato but it's not like they'll interest either of us. You are our progenies and we have a connection that others don't understand. I won't say I won't look, but the probability of it will be slim to none that I'll mate with any of them."

"And if the 'slim' becomes real?" now she was the one that arched the eyebrow and had a look of disapproval.

"I will never tell you."

She realized he was being honest but it hurt her nonetheless and she walked away but he grabbed her. Did she really want to do this, was she even made to be a bride of a pureblood who may or may not marry another or have an affair because he got bored with her or just because the woman was interesting for the moment? Yet, at _this_ moment, the reason why he grabbed her was because he knew what she was feeling and thinking. "Reiji…," was all Oleta could say.

"Don't even _think_ of fleeing," he warned in a very dark and demonic tone, one she had never heard before. His hand went around her throat and tightened, "I will not tolerate your defiance any longer, you are mine and I don't know how many times I have to say it."

It hurt what he was doing, her eyes shut tight in pain, "Reiji, stop..."

"You know, in our tradition, if I kill you you'd be mine forever," she made him feel insane. When Oleta turned her back on him, he felt this sense of dread as if she would try to run again. It made him feel irrational and angry.

"Stop it…," her airway was getting more and more restricted. Was her Reiji going to kill her? To preserve her own life she struggled and she was quite slippery because Shu had taken the time to teach her how to get out of certain holds. Finally Oleta got out of his grip which surprised him and when she looked back, Reiji looked fierce and it scared her. His eyes glowed and he looked frightening, "what are you trying to do!" Then her body felt light and she was pinned to the bed by her throat again, "Reiji, please..."

"You are all I want. I don't even want to leave you and it angers me that I feel that way. I can't even be apart from you for even an evening!" Then his fists slammed beside her head and it caused Oleta to wince. "What would it do to me if I killed you? I would suffer...but you make me so angry with your defiance!" She turned over to her side and curled up, then he lifted her to him, "I love you, my Oleta." She looked up surprised for a moment but didn't say anything. Reiji held her face, "you will stay with Yui, the butler will be watching you carefully. Not just because of your tendency to take matters into your own hands, but because we will not be here and you and Yui will be vulnerable. However, to insure you understand your place..."

She squealed out in pain, he had disabled her by hurting her ankle to the point where Oleta wouldn't heal right away, after he came back would he give her his blood to fully recover, "what if someone does attack? I won't be able to run!" Her hand raised to strike at him but Reiji stopped her, "I don't care if you are my sire, you don't have the right to do this! I have my own will, I'm not a thing!"

The predator in him watched her struggle and fall off the bed, trying to find her bearings and then simply knocked her back down but caught her before she hit the ground, "yes, you are a _thing_ , Oleta. You are _my_ thing, you are _my_ progeny, _my_ child. I didn't want to hurt you but you gave me no choice. When you ran away the first time, I had an idea that you might do it which was why I locked all the doors and windows. However, I didn't take into consideration how clever you were in the more questionable areas of human behavior. You simply have cold feet. Had you been raised with me, this conversation wouldn't have happened. In fact, I wished I had found when you were younger, I would have taken you from your family and simply raised you myself. You wouldn't have had to suffer as you had which makes you act like this, but as it is, I have to do this until you get it through your head that you will never leave me. You don't have a choice, this is not a democracy. I have chosen you, I have turned you and I have given you the illusion of freedom but it's not really there. My sweet little bird is simply in a glass cage. Now, it is time to go." Reiji picked her up and took her to Yui, placing her gently on a chair.

"Oleta!" Yui checked her ankle and then looked angrily at Reiji. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Ayato deals with you his own way, I deal with Oleta in mine. Oleta is strong willed and didn't have the same upbringing as you. She thinks she has to run every time she's scared of a situation and I am disciplining her, reshaping her if you will, to understand she will not do that with me."

"But you shouldn't abuse her," Yui wrapped her turned sister's ankle.

"Trust me, _that_ is not abuse. That is insurance," he turned and walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

She was furious with him, "Reiji can be such a bastard!" Oleta said nothing and tested her ankle, she still couldn't walk on it.

…..

Laito crossed his arms as he leaned against a bookcase, "Oi, oi. Did you have to hurt our little Oleta like that?"

"And what would you have done?"

"Stayed with her," he shrugged.

"And pass up a chance to see naked women?"

"And what about you? Are you so eager to see them yourself?"

"Not particularly."

"Then why even go?"

"She needs to understand her place, she needs to do as I tell her. She is being punished."

Laito glared at him, "she is being punished for having an opinion. It's normal for a woman to be worried during a party like this."

"And when did you become so _modern_ in your opinion?"

"If I had Oleta, I feel many of my opinions would change as should yours. She is a child of this day and time, she was not raised to be yours or to be a follower. She questions authority which you detest. She is a fighter. You should learn to appreciate that or she will run to someone who does."

"If that happens, I will tighten her collar to the point of choking," Reiji shifted his glasses and left with his brothers.

…

Despite Reiji's strict and traditional views, Shu gave the butler orders to let them out of their holding room and let them wander the house. He was the first born and had more say, so Oleta and Yui were happy to play the online game Oleta introduced Yui to. They had popcorn and played, they explored the house which Yui had to carry Oleta through, the areas that were forbidden to them...which honestly did seem like a big deal except they had old pictures of family, of their mothers.

Yui held the picture of Cordelia, "I think it's sad she was so horrible. Ayato still has no idea how to handle a simple discussion with me sometimes. He loses his temper so easily if I just want to spend time by myself."

Oleta looked at Reiji and Shu's mother, "she was beautiful. Pureblood women are really pretty." She started to tear.

"Oleta? What's wrong?"

"I wonder if I'll be good enough for Reiji? He says he loves me but he always expects perfection. Sometimes I think he treats me like a doll, one that winds up and is supposed to do what he says all the time and that's not me."

"Is that why you feel like running away sometimes?" Yui looked morose, was Reiji expecting too much from her friend?

"I think so."

"Then you should tell him that. If he really loves you, he'll listen."

"I just worry he'll expect me to change into something else after we're married."

"He already knew you were different, changing you would defeat the purpose of why he loved you in the first place. Sometimes with Reiji, as harsh as he can be, he means well."

"That's the first time I've ever heard you compliment him," Oleta grinned in a funny way. Yui called it her 'pirate smile'.

"I see how he is with you. He values you. Ayato told me he was afraid of me ever leaving him, Reiji, as controlled as he is, I think he sees you as an unstable element of sorts. You're unpredictable and Reiji does and doesn't like what you've brought into his life. I say he means well because he knows you haven't had it easy and he wants you to know you can rely on him, however, he can be very harsh and blunt and it can come off as mean spirited rather than helpful."

Oleta pointed at her ankle, "no kidding." They both giggled for a moment and then she sighed, "I guess he is right, I've been so used to being alone and I did have to run a lot but he didn't need to do this to me. I find I don't really want to run, sometimes I just want time to think. He crowds me and he wants a definite yes or no and sometimes I need space."

Yui made a sound of acknowledgment, "Ayato does that to me too. They are controlling."

"Yui?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll regret this?" Oleta questioned...but they weren't speaking. They were reading each other's thoughts and thought they were speaking!

Then Yui stared at Oleta, "did we just read each other's thoughts?" She said this out loud.

"I think so!"

"That's so cool!" they said in unison.

….

Yui carried Oleta quickly down the stairs when they heard them come in, "Ayato! Ayato!"

Ayato sighed defeated, "Oi, Yui. What are you doing out of your holding room?"

Reiji twitched an eyebrow in annoyance, "honestly."

Yui glared at them, "don't you look at us judgmentally, you probably covered yourselves in naked women!"

"We did not!" Ayato whined. "Well, maybe Subaru and Laito did."

Reiji rolled his eyes and tried to take Oleta from Yui who held her turned sister back from him. He growled in agitation, "give me back my woman, Yui..."

"And why should I? You were mean to her! Besides, we discovered something!"

"And what would that be?" he sighed.

Oleta smiled, "we can read each other's minds!"

Shu jerked his head and the rest looked floored for a moment, "how did you find out?"

"Well….," Yui didn't really want to say. "We went exploring in the house and we found a room and we started chatting but we weren't moving our mouths!"

Ayato arched an eyebrow, "and what rooms did you exactly explore?"

Oleta hung onto Yui, "nowhere really important."

"Right."

Shu did a nod, "apparently you've formed a strong bond. It's rare but it happens amongst us vampires."

Suddenly Oleta was snatched from Yui by Reiji. Yui grew angry and hissed, especially when Oleta cried out because of her ankle, "hey! What did you do that for, you hurt her ankle!"

"Stop. Yui...I have my own questions," Ayato crossed his arms.

…..

She was sat down on the bed, her ankle was being unwrapped by Reiji and then he fed her his blood so Oleta could heal properly. Rubbing it she looked up at him, he wanted to clearly know something, "are you thinking at me?"

"How could you make a connection with Yui?"

"I...I don't know. I guess because we're both what we are, we're both sensitive people. Are you angry because it's not you?" He said nothing. "That's a 'yes'. I can't tell you why….I would like it to be you...despite what you did to me tonight."

His little Oleta was becoming more and more interesting. Was it because she and Yui were similar? Was it because they were turned by the same blood? In that case, why didn't the Mukami's experience it? Was it because they were women and that it has a dormant gift that was brought out by their turning? Reiji hadn't realized he was doing it but he was cradling Oleta as if protecting her, but she didn't protest it, she liked it and held onto Reiji's vest. He looked down at her, "you can't tell anyone about this, not now. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Not until we understand how."

"Yes, Reiji. But...while you were gone, Yui and I discussed about us getting married."

"And…?" immediately he grew agitated.

"It's not what you think. It's just...do you expect me to change? I know you like perfection and I'm so stubborn. You killed your own mother because of her own faults. I know that you're very strong and…," Oleta was silenced by his own mouth, he was kissing her which surprised Oleta.

Then he pulled away, "yes, you drive me crazy at times but I don't want you to change. You will grow on your own, of course I'll check you from time to time, however, you are perfect to me. These outbursts you have are simply the product of having to fight all the time, of being alone with no real support."

"I had some…," she thought of David and Reiji knew it because he squeezed a little too hard. "It's alright Reiji, I don't feel anything for him. He was a good friend."

"Despite it, it is something that will dissipate over time and I am patient with what I love the most," Reiji looked forward, Oleta must never know that he killed David. He caught him poking around her old apartment, he was looking for her, asking her new friend Suki where she was and who she was with. When David found out she was with Reiji he got angry. Then the boy made the foolish choice of coming close to the house. Reiji met him, "are you looking for someone?"

"Do you know where Oleta is?" David's voice was dark and angry.

"Yes, I do. However, I won't let you see her if that's what you're really asking."

"What, are you keeping her like a common whore in one of your many rooms?"

"While I am keeping her in one of my many rooms, she is not a common whore, but she is my whore nonetheless. She knows only me and that is the way I'm keeping it."

David was furious, "how dare you touch her!"

"It was consensual if that's what you're worried about. If you recall, she rejected you."

"That doesn't mean I'm not her friend."

"It does now. Do you think I'll allow you anywhere near her? Go away, David. If you know what's good for you." Reiji did warn him but the boy made the foolish mistake of trying to attack him. He disabled him at first but he threated to expose Reiji to Oleta, "she already knows everything about me. But if you insist on trying to see her." He put his hand through David's chest and watched his lifeless body fall, "you should have left well enough alone." Then Reiji ate his heart. Though purebloods rarely ate human parts, only the turned do so in order to gain more strength, they would do it to an enemy and David was just that. He felt David's love for Oleta course through his veins and it irritated him...yes, it was a good thing he killed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Matrimony**

They were both prepared and led down to the gardens where it seemed like the whole of pureblood society was there. Oleta didn't remember much because she was so nervous, only that Yui and herself went arm in arm down the isle. She remembered saying her vows and looking up at Reiji who seemed serene and happy. Afterwards he kissed her and bit, a sign of claim and love, some of the women looked jealous because it was clear he was sincere about it...and a pureblood marriage was never truly sincere. The same went for Ayato, he couldn't be more elated and did the same to her. The party was interesting, there were no kind words exchanged as there was in a human reception. They simply drank their red liquid and ate the food prepared, flirted with each other's husbands, flirted with people that weren't their mates which Oleta seemed repulsed by.

Reiji watched her and talked softly, he worried. It was clear she had social anxieties, that was probably one of the reasons why she wanted to run. Unfortunately he didn't realize this until midway through the ceremony. It had been just them this whole time and the people she was around, she already knew and came to accept. Very smart and sensitive people were like this, it was clear she couldn't take the insincerity that was going on and only clung to him harder, "don't worry, my sweet Oleta, I'm here. They do this, they've lived a long time and they marry because they have to. I married because I wanted to, that's why we've been receiving the looks we have. Anger, jealousy. I noticed men looking at you, eyeing you, but I won't allow them near you, so don't worry." Oleta looked up and seemed relieved.

There was a little boy that came up to her and Oleta smiled, "hello."

He looked as if in thought, "are you really turned?"

"I am."

"You're really pretty, I can tell you're special," he smiled as if flirting.

Oleta looked confused, the boy didn't look more than ten. Reiji glared at him and hissed, the boy hissed back which startled her. "Go away, boy," he warned. The boy narrowed his eyes then trotted off as if nothing happened. "Annoying..."

"Reiji, what was that?"

"He was hitting on you. Tacky to do at a wedding, the only reason why it's been forgiven is because he's a child...for now."

She giggled, "but I'm too old for him."

"Physically now you are. But you forget how long we live. Sooner or later I will see that boy again as a man and he may try to come for you. He wants you already," he held her tighter. Reiji could tell that she still didn't understand because Oleta still thought as a human. She kept thinking that by the time he was grown she would be too old for him, but that simply was not the case. "We try and claim mates even at his age. Look at how he's looking at you."

Oleta glancedt the boy's way and he was watching everything she did, like Reiji did, "oh."

"Yes. 'Oh'. His instincts were triggered like mine, he will never forget you unless someone can come along that will strike his interest more, but that will be unlikely. However, he may not marry you, his parents may not allow it, but he would keep you as a concubine."

"Reiji..."

"I'm simply stating a fact. As I said, I won't allow that to happen."

"Can we dance?" she wanted to change the subject.

"Of course, my love," he took her out onto the dance floor and gracefully moved her. Ayato danced with Yui as well and all watched them, they looked honestly….happy. Afterwards Oleta walked around outside without her shoes which Reiji often found sexy in it's own way. One thing he had found, she was not only naturally sexual but playful, and it was such a good combination.

She turned to him, "Reiji, where is your father? He said he was coming."

"He's here," he pointed at a tree and there was a large bat with red eyes. "My father can shape shift, he's been watching this whole time."

"Can you?"

"Shu and I are capable but aren't strong enough to hold it for as long as him, not yet."

"Will I ever be able to?"

"I'm afraid not."

"That's okay, I guess," Oleta shrugged her little shoulders. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care what I can do." Reiji couldn't help it, he grabbed a hold of her and couldn't let go. He would only show this much affection in private but today was different and part of him was like Ayato, he liked to give people something to talk about. "You and Ayato liked to cause reactions," she smiled in his chest. Then Oleta looked over at his father and suddenly there was a redheaded woman standing by the tree watching them as well...no, watching her. "Reiji, who's that woman?"

Reiji tilted his head, "I don't know." Whoever she was, she looked very similar to Oleta and she was watching his Oleta carefully, almost longingly which bothered him. Did this unknown woman want to feed off her? "Stay here, Oleta," he was there in an instant and looked at the woman. "Who are you and why are you staring at my Oleta?"

She looked still for a moment, "my name is Regina Piedmont. I am Oleta's mother."

He jerked his head in surprise, "Oleta's mother died in a car crash."

His father appeared, "I saved her."

"Then why was Oleta never informed? It's obvious you turned her, why didn't you save her father and why was Oleta left to _rot_ in an orphanage?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't realize Oleta was in the car. The father I let die, of course. She was quite angry with me for that. Before I noticed the girl was in the car, the authorities had her and by then her mother was in the morgue...it would have complicated things. And I made sure Oleta stayed in Japan, made sure she was taken care of. Her finding you was really an accident...her mother didn't want her to be a vampire but life has a way of working itself out."

Oleta stood there, she couldn't hear anything. They were speaking softly, too softly and it worried her but she didn't dare interrupt the vampire king. Still the woman looked familiar, has she seen her before?

Reiji glared at him, "so what is it that you wish to happen, father? Why did you even take her mother?"

"That is a very long story. Right now I want you to go back to your bride, have your honeymoon. This will be a shock to her and I don't wish to interrupt the festivities."

"It's a little late for that."

"It doesn't matter. When you come back in two months time, Regina will be introduced again to her daughter and all will be explained."

They disappeared which annoyed Reiji, but that was nothing new. His father got under all of their skins in one way or another. What bothered him most was the fact that his father had let his Oleta to be abandoned all this time, she could have had a better life, lived in a better home...been with him this whole time. Had his father bothered to adopt her properly, she would have been under Reiji's care...he would've made sure of it. But instead, because of his new turned wench, she was left to fend and defend herself on her own. Reiji's eyes glowed with anger but for now, he had to control it. Oleta would be upset, so the idea of doing that would defeat the purpose of the honeymoon….and he was looking forward to the honeymoon. Time away from everyone.

He returned to her, "she's a new mate. We'll introduce you after we get back."

"She looked very familiar," Oleta said softly.

"I can't say one way or another, but for now let's just enjoy our time."

Oleta smiled and nodded, "still, I know you're holding things back from me."

"If I am, I am...you know you can't question me," Reiji gave a stern look but again, she stood her ground and it caused him to sigh and hold her. "Why are you so defiant?" It was that demonic voice again, deep and smooth, "yet, I would want you no other way. It means my children will be strong."

She had learned not to fear this, his voice changing. He did this when they mated as well. They had become one in a sense and often they simply sat together, Oleta on his lap, curled up as if one being in one space. This was albeit, considered creepy by most humans but the intimacy level of vampires was very high because of the connection they could have with their 'children'. It was also dangerous to disturb this time as Laito soon learned. One day Laito grew irritated while spying on them, Reiji was taking his nose and rubbing it along her neck, placing his scent, nipping at her and purring. Laito grew so jealous that he rushed and tried to take Oleta just to spite Reiji, it was a lesson he would never forget. Reiji nearly took his arm off for it, leaving him to bleed severely and collecting his Oleta then going to another side of the house to be alone. There was no doubt in his mind that Oleta would be the only one he would turn, his favorite. His lover. His wife. "Yes, my Reiji," was all she could say as she relished in his embrace.

"We're going now," then he tensed. The Russian's father was here, what he wanted Reiji didn't know. Oleta was held tight to him. The man appeared in front of him and he nodded his head in respect, "Miloslay".

"Hello, boy…."

He had a right to say it. The man was near as old as his father but not as much reputation, "to what do I owe this honor? Your sons left in such...a hurry."

Miloslay creeped around Oleta slightly, "my boy wanted her….and I can see why."

Oleta dug her head in Reiji's chest again, holding onto him as if she were afraid of disappearing.

"Yes, I created something truly special, did I not? Even I have a hard time believing how lucky I am...but she is not for barter, borrow or sale. Is that clear?"

"Of course, my son was wrong in attempting to take her. However, you cannot blame him for trying, she obviously brings out instincts in others. You will have a hard time of it now and then."

"She will be allowed very little freedom. I'm afraid this little soirée will be the last public display of her. I didn't want this in the first place but my father wanted to do something special."

"Yes, your father has a habit of showing off his rare things. You like to as well, Reiji Sakamaki."

"She is _my_ rare thing and after the engagement party, I have lost my taste for it."

"I see," Miloslay narrowed his eyes. "Well, as I said before, I do apologize for my son's impulsive behavior. He is a beautiful boy, intelligent, but a little socially inept. Courtesies allude him for some reason."

"Courtesies seem to allude all of them," Shu chimed in. "Oleta belongs to this family and she will _stay_ with this family. If any further attempts to take her are made by your house, you will have my father to deal with and you honestly don't want that. He has bested you a few times, hasn't he?"

Shu looked down at Oleta and then back up at Miloslay who glared at him, "such cheeky sons my friend has." Then he disappeared.

Reiji turned to his brother, "well, I guess that was settled." Shu simply nodded. Reiji noticed that Shu often looked at Oleta but never attempted anything unlike Laito, who Shu or he often saved her from. He didn't really mind it but it made him wonder what he was planning. Shu was far from stupid, he was simply lazy but got what he wanted when he wanted it… Reiji jerked Oleta to him, causing her to make a small sound and run into his chest and the action immediately caused Shu to glare at him. "It's time for us to go, Oleta."

"Yes, Reiji," she smiled but seemed confused too.

Reiji knew that look, Shu was observing Oleta. He was imagining something. Reiji did the same when he would watch Oleta when she worked. The first time he met her he wanted to take her but didn't because she was so gentle and kind. One of the few humans he could tolerate. When he found out how intelligent she actually was, he could no longer ignore his instincts and it led to this day. Could Shu possibly want the same thing? Did he simply want someone like Oleta or did he want Oleta herself? It was discussed how their children might come out, would they be like Oleta or come out as a normal vampire? It was interesting to see how it would happen. However, Reiji did worry...she was fragile and vampire births were difficult unless one was a true vampire. True half breeds did exist but the mother often died if the father wasn't quick enough to heal her. Some vampire circles loved half breeds, they were beautiful with a human's emotions, though not blessed with eternal life, they could live for hundreds of years if well taken care of. So how would their children come out? Oleta was technically a vampire… Was that what his brother was thinking? It got to him and he had to know. As his new bride was getting ready, Reiji went up to Shu and asked him outright, 'why do you look at Oleta like you do? Do you want her?' Shu simply replied, "yes." Then walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **The Sarrogate**

He watched as she looked out the window of their private jet. Oleta had never left Japan before so she was very excited to be able to take a tour of Europe for the next few months. Reiji only wanted to be alone with her without interruptions. Shu's answer bothered him, he didn't explain himself and Reiji didn't expect him to, but it did reinforce his reasoning for having his own house built. He could no longer take the risk of one of his brother's deciding to try and seduce her, although he had no doubt that his Oleta wouldn't give in, it did concern him that perhaps they may reduce to raping her and implanting their own child. It had been done before in other houses and it caused a war. He couldn't put her through that. His Oleta was a gentle and fragile creature, young in this world of demons and he would prefer to slowly teach her about their deceptions rather than have her be traumatized. She was a very moral person, his new wife, and unfortunately that didn't work in their world. However, he didn't want to destroy her innocence, in fact, he was going to do everything he could to preserve it. "Oleta," Reiji finally said.

"Yes, Reiji?" she smiled and then came to him, sitting in his lap as she always did.

He cradled her neck, touching it and then drank from her until she was weak, then fed her some food. Reiji found that she would replenish blood either through feeding or eating….it was convenient. After she was settled he caressed her hair, "we are moving out of the house, not right away, but I'm having a house built." She became quiet. "I know you're close to Yui, Ayato is doing the same and our lands will be connected so that you will be able to see each other as often as you like."

"I understand," she sighed. "You're worried about me, aren't you?"

"Yes. Living on our own will give me more control. My brothers will still protect you, but it's a risk since I've found out additional information today that I'm not pleased with."

"Will you tell me?"

"One piece of information has to wait until we return home, the other isn't necessary. It's something I will deal with. My father is going to allot me security for the home since you are what you are."

"I feel like a caged zoo animal," there was a sound of sadness in her voice. Even though Oleta had come to accept her limitations and her rarity, it felt suffocating. There were times she missed the simpler days where she just worked and came home, spent time with her small circle of friends...that was over once she met Reiji, not that she resented him for it. She loved him more than anything on the earth, but now her world consisted of secrecy and security and webs of deceit in order to keep her safe.

"You aren't a zoo animal, but you are caged, my love. We have learned you have the eternal life I do, but only if I can keep you safe and I will do that no matter the cost," he knelt down and kissed her lovingly. Oleta responded by leaning in and kneeling down with him, "the world will burn, Oleta, if anything happens to you."

"Reiji, my Reiji," she sighed his name, giving in when he was ready to mate. For a male who was so intelligent, he needed sex just as often as he needed to read. There were no complaints because he was a generous lover and very good at what he did.

…..

Laito was pouting and Shu found him on the roof again, "there's no point in sulking, after their honeymoon the house will be almost ready. I doubt he'll let you visit her while he's not there and if he's gone, I doubt she'll be alone. Our father has hired some very talented killers to protect her."

"But will she be safe with them herself, they're vampires too," Laito sighed. "Whose to say they won't betray us?"

"No one would be stupid enough to betray the Sakamakis. We pay our debts back ten fold for betrayal if you don't remember."

"I want to find one like her but none of them are turning out that way."

Shu jerked his head as if repulsed, "are trying to find a substitute? Do you know how many girls you'd have to go through to find one? Don't do it again, you're killing them once you realize they aren't like her, aren't you? We can't have a house full of women progenies that will be neglected..."

"Yes, I kill them...and I've stopped already. It's too frustrating and they're never as smart," he sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Very few are. Leave it be, Laito."

"Leave it be? You admitted to wanting her yourself."

"True. However, I know when to leave well enough alone. It's not to say if she ever came to me alone that I wouldn't be tempted to simply steal her, but as it is…," Shu walked away again, what was the point of finishing the sentence? One day Reiji would screw it up. Reiji was a snob who loved status, however, even though Oleta held that in her own right, Reiji was a traditionalist and perhaps would one day want a pureblood wife that thought the same as him….one day, he would break Oleta's heart. And on that day when Oleta needed someone to talk to, Shu would steal her. He had already befriended her in such a way when Reiji was not home or held up doing experiments, there was a new closeness. One he was going to help grow carefully and slowly.

…..

They had settled into their first hotel, laying on Reiji's chest, she looked up at him, it was the way he looked at her. Reiji's eyes were closed but he could feel her staring at him, "what is it, Oleta?"

"I was thinking, the way you look at me sometimes...like a predator."

"Because of what you are. You are the source of everything I need. Blood, sex and companionship...there are times I look at you and want to devour you." He felt her tense and tightened his grip immediately, "I have no desire to hurt you or do that, the whole notion of killing someone we love because we want them to belong to us forever is a nonsensical theory that I don't believe in. I would rather have you here, letting me fuck you, feed off you and eventually giving me children. Not dead in the ground."

"Ok," it was all she could think of to say.

"Rest now and then we'll go out and I'll show you Paris from our perspective."

After sleep and a shower together, Reiji and Oleta went out and he showed her all the things she didn't know about the city. There was a place he took her for purebloods and they all gawked at him for bringing his progeny, they had already heard of Oleta and one came up to her. He had blond hair and green eyes and looked at Reiji, "you would bring her here?"

"She is my wife, of course I'm going to bring her here."

Oleta looked up at both of them, they were speaking French, a language she didn't know yet. The blond man looked down at her again, "quite small, aren't you? For some reason I expected you to be taller."

"Well, I'm not," she kept close to Reiji. "Why are you angry at Reiji for bringing me?"

The blond looked at Reiji, "quite direct, isn't she?" Reiji nodded. "It's dangerous for him to bring you to the outside world like this. He takes risks every time he does, but he is also an accomplished fighter. He probably feels he can defend you on his own."

"There is security," he stated simply.

Oleta looked up at him again, "there is?"

"They're dressed normally so as not to bother you. I won't point them out, I want you to enjoy yourself."

"That's kind of you, Reiji," the blond stated.

"Who are you?" Oleta looked the man who was beautiful like Reiji but had a very casual attitude.

"I'm Lawrence."

"Hello."

He chuckled, "hello." Reiji mingled socially while Lawrence watched Oleta which Reiji worried a little. Out of many purebloods, Lawrence was one of the few he trusted. However he watched how Lawrence reacted with Oleta, especially when she laughed at some of his jokes. Oleta was a bit literal at times, so she had a hard time understanding certain humors. He understood them but didn't really care for it. Lawrence was clearly helping her understand certain things an heard her say, "oh, I get it!...that is funny!" The way the Frenchman cocked his head and smiled, he was beginning to admire Oleta's character. Whether or not she knew it, Oleta could wrap people around her finger without effort. She was accepting and kind and was open to others. Her mother said, 'a kind mind is a fine mind', a way of saying that she was smart but to never make others feel silly or stupid.

Then Reiji decided to 'relieve' Lawrence of his responsibility. "Thank you, Lawrence. I paid my courtesies, now, please give me my Oleta.

Lawrence cocked his head and held Oleta close to him, she didn't like it. "Now, now, Reiji. What if I don't want to give her back to you now?"

"Please stop your joking. I like you but I will kill you."

Oleta was trying to get free, "please Lawrence, please let me go… You're making Reiji upset..."

"Look at how much she loves you, Reiji. You are lucky, remember that, that doesn't happen often. Especially to creatures such as ourselves," finally he let her go and she ran to Reiji, Reiji cradling her in his arms, his eyes glowing. A sign he was very upset.

"I realize how lucky I am," he stated. "Please don't do that again."

"I just wanted to see," his friend smiled. "It's about time you found someone that deiced that cold heart of yours. But Oleta and I...we will be good friends, I think."

Oleta looked at him, "as long as you don't try to keep me from my Reiji."

"I promise," he chuckled.

….

Reiji made her take a bath after, he detested another male's scent on her. After she had a towel wrapped around her head, "you get very possessive, Reiji. I can't take a bath every single time someone touches me."

"Not just anyone, other males."

"What are you going to do during school? Surely I'm going to brush across males here and there in the hallway."

"Nothing casual, when they crawl all over you...it makes me hostile, surely you know that by now."

"I guess."

"And I have a right to be possessive of you, you're mine, I made you, you're my wife."

"I should just tattoo 'property of Reiji' across my chest," she sighed as she brushed her hair.

"I wouldn't mind," he grinned.

Oleta had learned his sense of humor, it was very dry and often many didn't catch it. She knew that he hated tattoos but she understood it and smiled back, "funny."

"Who says I was joking?"

She walked over to him and let her robe fall to the floor, "why don't you just make love to me instead?"

Immediately he was hard, he had thought about making her pregnant on their honeymoon but he wanted to keep Oleta to himself at the same time. Yes, they could get a nanny but she had made it quite clear that she wanted to take care of her children herself, the nanny could help but nothing more. Her point was that she didn't sleep much anyway.

Oleta hung onto him because he was being aggressive, he always was when another male expressed interest in her. Regardless of his playfulness, Lawrence wanted Oleta. Logically she understood why, she was a 'special breed', her blood tasted like gold according to Reiji. She also meant status….but to Reiji, he loved her. He loved her before she turned into a special breed, he had turned her for him from the very beginning. Granted, his instincts let him know she was special in some way but he didn't know to what extent. He loved her when she was just a quirky computer nerd when everyone else dismissed her most of the time because of her rambling of intelligent facts. If he wanted her to sacrifice her life for his, she most likely would.

When they were finished, she laid her head on his chest as he played with her hair, "I love you, Oleta."

Rarely did Reiji say it but she hugged him harder, "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble."

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean...you pulled so many strings to be with me, from getting me into your school….kidnapping me, well that was more trouble for me than you...then I'm this special breed and now...you get upset when men are around me."

"I am rational. I don't like it when certain men try to touch you, attempt to hold you to them. I don't care if men look at you as long as that's all they do. If you want to admire a rare piece of jewelry through a case, that's fine but when you try to lift the lid, alarms go off don't they? Lawrence is playful and I put up with his personality flaws, however, he went too far. You were struggling to get free and he kept you trapped, knowing full that you wouldn't have been able to fight him. No one else can hold you still but me."

Now she straddled him, then massaged his chest and arms. Oleta found when she massaged him, Reiji relaxed and was more pleasant to the others around him, "does that feel good?"

"You spoil me," he sighed and let her touch him, it made him happy. She made him happy and he never thought happiness ever truly existed.

"You spoil me, so I guess it's fair," she felt herself being flipped on her back and Reiji was over her, looking down, then kissed her.

Then there was a knock on their suite door, Reiji's eyes glowed in anger. He wasn't expecting anyone, "who is it?" His arms tucked Oleta underneath and close to his chest.

"It is me, Reiji, Lawrence. Have I come at a bad time? Hmm?" the blond was grinning through his questions.

"What do you think a honeymoon means, Lawrence?"

"I would like to take you and your new wife out to dinner to celebrate," he heard Oleta giggling, Reiji was clearly saying something to make her laugh...which was also unusual but she clearly understood him better than most. A progeny always would always understand their sire better anyway.

"Fine! Give us a moment then I'll let you in."

"Fine," Lawrence smiled again and leaned against the doors until finally one opened. Reiji was standing there in his usual vest and slacks and Oleta was dressed in a little sun dress but her shoes were off. From what he knew, Reiji said that she often walked around without shoes or socks. He looked down, "Oleta, you are going to put shoes on?"

Oleta smiled, he was joking with her, "of course, Lawrence."

"Which reminds me, I have a present for you," he pulled a box with a ribbon on it. "These are for you."

She looked at the box at first analytically, the only gifts she'd ever gotten was from Reiji and then looked at him, "thank you." Then Oleta walked over to Reiji and handed him the box for him to open.

"Oh my, a little bit controlling aren't you, Reiji?"

"Given what she is, wouldn't you check everything she receives? My wife is quite vulnerable after all."

"Good point. Go ahead, open it."

They were shoes, petite shoes that were quite expensive. Reiji examined them and then gently put them on her feet, they went well with her sun dress. "Thank you, Lawrence. How did you know her size?" Reiji cocked his head, but it wasn't out of curiosity...he felt threatened.

"Reiji, don't worry. I've been with enough women to know even their shoe sizes. Her feet were so small, it took me a while to find something that didn't make her look like a child."

"Thank you, Lawrence," Oleta held Reiji's hand and caressed his forearm. Reiji's attention went back to Oleta.

"I see," Lawrence stated.

"And what do you see?" Reiji cocked an eyebrow.

"You're highly possessive of her."

"Of course, I protect her, she is my wife..."

"Protective is one thing, possessive is another."

"And if you knew what it was like to have a progeny, you would understand."

"Perhaps you are right," he put up his hands as if to let Reiji know he didn't wish to fight. "Let's take our little Oleta on a shopping spree after dinner."

"Why are you being so generous?"

"You need help protecting her? What if something happens? Where could she go if something happens to you? You said yourself you wanted her to spend time with me, get to know me."

"I...I don't like this type of talk," Oleta clung onto Reiji.

"He has a point, Oleta."

"But there's Yui and Ayato, I could stay with them or...any of the brothers, couldn't I?"

"My enemies would expect that. I don't speak of Lawrence and he's one of the few purebloods I trust. We have to have an emergency plan should I not survive a fight. Without me, you will be vulnerable. Furthermore, you will be in agony of our separation, you could go temporarily mad. I need someone there that will bring you back to sanity and nurture you back to health. And what if it's one of my own brothers that attack?"

"What do you mean?" Oleta looked up at Reiji and searched his face. "Is that the information you weren't happy about?" He didn't answer. "That's why you wanted me to meet Lawrence, isn't it?" Reiji nodded.

"I want you to meet him and a few others that respect and protect special breeds. He knows of a few others like yourself. They are the kind that believe that you are an embodiment of the Vampire God's wife. Because of it, they believe you need to be protected rather than used or collected, even sacrificed to the Vampire God."

Lawrence chimed in, "the legend is the Vampire God married a beautiful Goddess, one that had compassion for the human race. It was said he had an insatiable thirst, often he fed on his own kind but one day he came across humans and preferred their blood and went on a frenzy, nearly killing all of them. In order to save this vulnerable race, his Goddess put a spell on herself that allowed her to be human but given immortality. She satiated his thirst by offering herself since she could not die. It's a great lesson to us vampires, though we may be superior to them we need them and to not accidentally exterminate them. It's why we are careful who and how many we turn. That religious belief is actually one of the main reasons why purebloods don't turn humans at all unless their instincts can't be ignored, such as it was in Reiji's case. Purebloods are believed to be the direct decedents of the Vampire God of course."

"So...how do I contact you in case bad things happen?" her voice was soft and she started to fidget.

"I will know because I will be feeding off you, once I ingest your blood and I make you take mine, we will be bonded. I won't know your daily routines but I will be aware the moment you're in extreme fear, danger, your survival mode will alert me basically. From there I will try to contact Reiji, if I can't then I will use that bond to locate you as quickly as possible. Each of the special breeds have a surrogate."

"A surrogate?"

"A replacement for their sire, one that will be able to take care of them."

Oleta stepped back, "you won't expect…?"

He chuckled, "no, I won't. If something happens to Reiji it will take you a long time to feel normal again, he would feel the same if something happened to you. It goes both ways. Now, shall we go to dinner?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **The Cult**

Oleta listened to them talk, Reiji wanted to know about children. The special breeds were delicate, though stronger than a regular human, a vampire birth would be more difficult. The children tended to come out full vampire with their own unique gifts, some another form of special breed. The best way they had found to deliver the child was to sedate the female, relaxing the body and have a C- Section. The mother was kept healthier this way and raised her family without issues. This made Reiji relax and hold her hand, it was rare for him to show affection publicly but he was relieved. His instincts...these blasted instincts kept hounding him to impregnate her, now he knew if it happened he didn't have to worry.

After their dinner with Lawrence he sat her on Reiji's lap and explained what he had been thinking. Oleta understood, "I want your child Reiji...and when I think about it, I always have." He was quiet but she continued, "I just didn't think you would have anything to do with me or it was possible, so I kept it to myself and hoped that they would pass but they never really did. Did it ever occur to you when I was waiting on you…?"

"Yes, but I didn't allow it. And then the boy...he became a threat to me. I didn't expect to react as I did, I was content on watching over you to a degree. Though I found when other men looked at you, it tended to cause me irritation."

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him," she smiled but Reiji's reaction to her comment caused her to look at him funny. "What's wrong…?"

"Nothing."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't wish to talk about it any further."

"Reiji..."

"Oleta, that's enough."

She got off his lap, "I have a right to know if there was a problem with him, he's human you're not..." He grabbed her, "Reiji stop it!"

"I will not discuss it!" he hissed. "The matter is handled...he had the audacity to try and interfere with us, confronted me, even attacked me…."

She started to cry, "Reiji, did you hurt him?"

"I had to, he wouldn't stop attacking and accused me of making you my whore."

"He said that?" Oleta didn't think he would be so upset that he would attack Reiji.

"He came to the house, trespassing onto our property. I did what was necessary to stop him and leave us alone. If you think I wouldn't take action, you clearly don't know your sire as much as you think you do," Reiji was aggravated, he didn't want to upset her. This topic shouldn't have even come up, not on their honeymoon. If he could have gone the rest of their eternity not talking about it, he wouldn't have minded.

She seemed sad, "I'm sorry he attacked you. I didn't realize how upset he was, I mean I understood that he was jealous but I didn't think he was stupid enough to come to the house. So, he hasn't bothered you any more?"

"No, he definitely hasn't. Nor will he," Reiji held her closer.

"You killed him, didn't you?" she simply blurted out the question but he said nothing. Then she was even more upset. Instinctively she knew why he did, he was competition and a threat. David had invaded his home where he kept his mate, his delicate mate. However, David was a good childhood friend...a good boy, one that had she not already had feelings for Reiji, she might have had a life with. Reiji was a vampire, a predator. David didn't understand. "Reiji, he didn't understand… why...why couldn't you have injured him and let him go?"

"I tried, he kept yelling and accusing me of trapping you."

"Well, technically you did or have you forgotten how you sedated me and brought me to the house?"

"I realize that, however, I warned him and that was all I would do. I won't repeat myself as you well know, my love," he wiped her tears away. "I know I've upset you, but did you really think this wouldn't happen?"

"I don't know," she didn't know how to feel. Reiji made her happy but...David was just a boy and it was stupid for him to trespass as he did. Even if he was alive, Reiji wouldn't allow her to talk to him but he still deserved to live a life.

Reiji couldn't allow this to go on, "you will forget this conversation, Oleta."

"What? No I won't!" Oleta's head was held still as he looked into her eyes. "No! Reiji..."

"I can't have this, I won't have this...you're too upset and I won't have this ruin our honeymoon," his voice became hypnotic and her eyes fluttered back, finally she was out and he told her what he wanted her to remember. As her sire, he had a right and power to do this if necessary. Reiji realized his jealousy caused her pain but he could have done much worse to the boy. He waited too long to find a mate like herself and David's interference with that was unacceptable. Reiji then put her on the bed and let her rest, caressing her gently. Oleta's big heart sometimes made things very difficult, he could kill without a thought but even now, she hadn't. Not a slip, the donors weren't afraid of her or even worried and Oleta could talk to humans without any agitation or want to feed. His little wife was quite impressive.

Finally she awoke to find him petting her hair and smiled at him, "did I fall asleep?"

"You did. I let you rest. Did you like your shoes, were they comfortable?"

"Yes. You're happy that we can have children without you worrying about me, I can tell," she smiled.

"Yes, Oleta. I am very happy," Reiji kissed and held her, relaxing. "Do you like Lawrence?"

"He seems nice."

"He's nice but dangerous. He's specifically trained to be a guard, that's why I wanted you to meet him. If you didn't like him I would have had you meet someone else but you seem to get along with him."

"What happens now?"

He sighed, "as much as I detest it, tomorrow night you will give him your blood and you will take his. As I looked into your condition the more complicated the situation became."

"What do you mean?" Oleta furrowed her brow.

"As I said, there are those who would sacrifice you to the Vampire God. Because you are believed to be the embodiment of his wife, you would be viewed as a gift for those who still hold the ancient beliefs, which unfortunately are still a large number of purebloods. I didn't even know of this 'cult' until recently. Apparently, before your protection was required, they would find those created like you and sacrifice them. There were once fifteen of you..."

"Now there are only ten," she finished.

"Their sires were held captive while they did this, I can only imagine that madness they must have felt not being able to help their progeny. Once it was realized what was happening, there were those who felt the opposite. That those with your gift should be worshiped and cared for. They are the ones that created guards like Lawrence. Every once in a while you will spend time with him, replenish the bond but he knows not to cross any lines, he's been trained to control his instincts when it comes to someone like you."

"What does my blood taste like to you?"

"It tastes like human blood but amplified, which gives it an addictive quality. It's another reason why only your sire is supposed to feed off you. I unfortunately made the mistake of letting Laito taste you. It's one of the reasons why he has been so aggressive with you when he's around. I should have been more careful."

"You didn't think anything about it and neither did I."

"It's funny, I have studied so much in my centuries of living but I had never run across something like this before, they kept the information well hidden and for good reason."

"Should we go home then? Is it that dangerous?"

"It is, but I refuse to not let you have time to see the world. You've never been outside of Japan and the US."

Oleta held him tighter, he wanted her to be happy, "thank you, Reiji." They curled up together, like a ball containing two beings pressed tightly together. Reiji purred as held her, it seemed to sooth his progeny as she rested in his arms.

…..

The next night Lawrence appeared again with another gift. This time a cute sundress that complimented her eyes. Reiji sighed, "must you give such gifts?"

"I'm about to take her blood, this is a leap of trust. It calls for such a gift, does it not? You and I are her protectors and we will be joined literally by blood." Reiji didn't really say anything as Lawrence gently took Oleta to a chair and had her sit on his lap, she was shy which he found adorable, "please don't worry, I will be gentle." Slowly he caressed her neck and made her head fall back, then as promised, he bit gently and drank deeply as he held her close.

Reiji's eyes glowed. He hated this and he would make Oleta bathe again after this was done.

Finally he was done and then bit into his own wrist and put it over Oleta's mouth and she drank as deeply. "There, we're done," Lawrence wiped Oleta's mouth. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess," she shrugged. "I feel stronger."

"Because you've had a pureblood's blood. Reiji," he looked at his friend with concern. "Be sure to give her your blood at least once a week to help speed up her growth, she'll need it since it will take longer to progress as a vampire."

"Understood. Now please, give me Oleta," her sire wanted to attack Lawrence but he knew this had to be done.

Lawrence fought his own sense of territory though it was hard and gave Oleta back to him, "I must leave _now_."

"Why, Lawrence?" Oleta cocked her head innocently.

"You don't understand how hard this is. If I don't leave now, I will try to fight Reiji for you and he knows that. His eyes are glowing quite fiercely if you haven't noticed, he's preparing..."

She looked up and he was right, Reiji was tense and had an iron grip on her, "okay. I...I understand."

The guard disappeared and shut the door behind him. Reiji sighed in relief for a moment, trying to calm down, "please, take a bath, Oleta." He watched as his progeny nodded and obeyed and as she bathed he checked her neck, Lawrence hadn't healed the mark which irked him because he didn't know if he did it on purpose to show territory or because he was in a hurry to leave. Either way, he healed it himself and was rather rough about it to the point where Oleta complained.

….

Oleta and Reiji were running, a form of play for them because he was teaching her how to hunt in a way. The one thing he was very grateful for was her speed because she could even outrun him and she had gotten better at learning to defend herself. Still, it would take more time than he wanted but what choice did they have? Their house would be finished within the year, a house that had hidden passages to detour others and protect it's occupants and he would have to show Oleta all of them, how to navigate through should anything happen. Reiji had been as thorough as he could in every detail and spared no expense per his father's request and since now he was aware of Oleta's mother's existence, there was no doubt that she was behind it as well.

Reiji realized that his new wife was looking at him with concern, "Reiji? You seem distracted, are you okay?"

"Yes. I received information that our new house will be finished within the year, it was sooner than I expected," no doubt his father paid for it to be so. Reiji guessed that even his own father didn't completely trust his brothers either.

"Oh," she wanted to be happy, it was her own house...or rather a castle given the blueprints she was shown...but she'd miss Yui. She missed her now but they at least got to talk almost every day.

"Ayato is doing the same and as I said, our property will abut theirs. Shu will most likely stay in our original house since he's he eldest and he can have it."

Oleta always noticed the bitter tone that Reiji had when he talked about Shu. Although Oleta stayed out of their feuds, she felt they were both at fault in some way...but Reiji was a little unfair to some extent but never dared tell him so. He was still her sire after all. There were times when Reiji said he regretted half of the things he'd done but would never admit it. In a way she understood Reiji's resentment, always expected to take on a first son's responsibilities when he wasn't the first son. Growing up, he wanted his father's and mother's approval so badly and worked so hard, only for it to be ignored. While Shu was doted on and everything he did, no matter how small, was amazing. And once Shu realized he couldn't live the life he truly wanted, a place among human friends and a 'normal' life, he checked out mentally and delved into his music rather than embrace the responsibility of the first son. While Reiji being expected to be his elder brother's right hand, the responsibilities naturally fell on him. At first he didn't mind it but now...since her, since his Oleta, all he wanted was to have his own sons and do things a bit differently. He told her that he thought most people were fools about love but now he understood why. "I know," she finally said. "I'm just used to everything the way it is now, but I know it has to change. Can we go back now, I'm feeling tired and I'm hungry."

"Of course," Reiji naturally picked her up and took her back to the hotel, ordering a donor of the same caliber as she was used to. Once she was done, Oleta fell asleep in her near comatose state while Reiji read and looked up their stocks which had gone up recently. His wife's calculations were correct and he smiled...


	20. Chapter 20

***** Thanks for your patience. It's been a crazy month! But back to the story...

 **Chapter 20**

 _ **Starting back to the Beginning**_

They had traveled all over and Oleta was happy. Finally they came home and so had Yui and Ayato. The girls were more than happy to see each other. Ayato looked at Reiji, "you'd think they were on the ones on the honeymoon."

Reiji made a sound, "they're sisters made of the same blood, it's our obligation now to make sure our children are happy."

He rolled his eyes, "whatever."

"I'm serious, Ayato. You may expect Yui to do whatever you say..."

"She's my progeny, of course she'll do whatever I say," he interrupted.

"But I want Oleta happy. Do you realize what she is? How much status she brings to this family just by being _what_ she is? She's considered a literal Goddess and if my Goddess wants to be close to Yui, you won't interfere with that, is that clear?"

Ayato glared at Reiji, "we're already royalty, what higher status could we already have? You got _lucky_. Your turned bride is part of a myth, so what? That doesn't mean you're gonna use her to control everything everyone does in this family. God, you were already a pain in the ass before. Try not to be more of an asshole, would you? Believe it or not, I want Yui happy, too. But if I want her for myself, I _get_ her to myself. She's _mine_ , I made her and Oleta will deal, I'm sure."

Oleta had overheard their conversation, "Ayato, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? It's your sire that's being an ass."

"I'll ask to spend time with her, I won't just spring it on you."

Ayato shrugged, "that's ok, I guess." He walked off and dragged Yui to their room.

Reiji sighed and rubbed his forehead, "honestly." Then he noticed Oleta giving him a look, "what?"

"I appreciate you wanting me to be happy but Yui loves Ayato, I can't expect him to drop everything for me just because I want to see her."

"I realize that, but I know how selfish Ayato is."

"You're selfish, too."

"True, but at least I'm more rational about it." He handed her an envelope, "this came from the school, your little robot far exceeded the expectations of the faculty. You're going to have a full scholarship to college."

Oleta made a face again, "you already read it? Then why even give it to me?"

"Because it's addressed to you."

"I...whatever."

….

Finally Reiji had let her return to school. Suki and her had talked off and on and her friend was more than excited that she was coming back. Oleta looked at herself in the mirror...she looked flawless, like a little red headed porcelain doll. Yui blushed, "you look cute, Oleta!"

"Thank you. I put my hair in a bun, I don't look too much like a librarian, do I?"

She giggled, "no."

Reiji instructed her on what to do and what her reactions might be, "you'll be overwhelmed at first. So far you've been used to the quiet of the house and restricted to certain areas when we traveled. Now you will have to deal with the unpredictable behavior of mostly human teenagers. Their scents will overwhelm you, it will be loud with varying stimuli which is why each of us have a class with you in case anything should go wrong. We also have another problem, we have turned vampires going to the school. The Mukami brothers."

"I'm turned and so is Yui, why is that a problem?"

"We've had incidents with them and unlike purebloods, they have a harder time controlling their instincts. We were lucky that Yui was so empathetic and had more control because she knows you, you share a bond. Most turned are impulsive. Plus, we've had dealings with them in the past with Yui. They stole Yui for a short time, Ayato stole her back."

Yui frowned, "you _both_ played games with me."

"And _I_ won," Ayato grinned.

Reiji sighed, "either way, Oleta, keep clear of them. One of them is brutishly strong, he's a thug at best."

"Okay," Oleta worried a little now.

Shu rolled his eyes, "are you done scaring her?"

"I'm not scaring her, I'm merely stating a fact. She's had a controlled environment this whole time."

"Still, given the fact that she hasn't flipped on a donor unlike Yui..." Yui blushed in embarrassment. "I would say she'll do better than most."

"Despite that, we do have other vampires."

"She has her necklace."

"That would work on average turned, she's not average. Her scent _will_ entice them, so excuse me for taking a little more precautions with my child." Shu simply rolled his eyes again and turned up volume on his headphones, leaning his head back on the seat. "Idiot."

….

Oleta was glad to be out of the car with Yui but Reiji was right, all the scents and the sounds were overwhelming at first. Yui had a grip on her, "it was like that for me, too. You'll get used to it, it'll probably take a few days though." Oleta nodded and seemed a little stiff at first and was even more stiff when Suki ran up and hugged her.

"OLETA!"

The screech made her ears want to bleed, "Suki..."

"I've missed you...are you okay?"

"No, I'm okay. It's just been a while."

"I know," Suki crossed her arms and put her nose up in the air. "Why haven't you been to see me?"

"I'm sorry, so much has happened," then Oleta felt like her arm was going to be jerked off.

"Oh my God! Look at that rock on your finger...are you two...engaged?"

She blushed, "something like that..."

"Well, it agrees with you obviously. You look so beautiful! You have to tell me everything..."

Oleta introduced Yui and they seemed to all be hitting off fun, walking arm in arm as if nothing happened. Ayato made a face, "I think Oleta will be fine, Reiji..."

"We will see," her sire sighed.

…..

Her scent wafted into Yuma's nose along with Ruki's. "Look at _that_ , brother," Yuma grinned. There was a pretty redhead named Oleta...but he paused. "She's taken," he frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ruki arched an eyebrow.

"She has our family crest...she's _claimed_. That irritates me."

"By one of the other brothers I take it?"

"Yet...she looks like one of us but she smells quite...delicious," Yuma stated.

"Be careful, they're the princes and as much as it does annoy me that such a thing belongs to one of them, they're technically our brothers, too."

"Tell _them_ that."

"We're better than before at least."

Then the little redhead was standing in front of them, "hello...you're turned, too, right?"

Ruki cocked his head, she was a charming little thing, "yes, we are. Turned by the King himself. So I guess we're princes, too. In title only, of course. We aren't purebloods. So, who might you belong to?"

Oleta touched her necklace, "oh, I forgot. I guess I'm a Sakamaki now. Oleta Sakamaki, my mate is Reiji Sakamaki."

"MATE? You're...married?" Yuma looked a little repulsed. "Aren't you young, I mean in human years?"

"Well...it's sort of along story…," she shrugged.

"And you're turned, but you don't smell turned.."

"Oleta," Reiji stated sternly and pulled her to him. "I've been looking for you."

"That's right, we have next class together," she smiled. "These are your brothers, too?"

"Not really...they're turned."

"So am I and I'm your mate…," Oleta winced when she saw the look on his face, the look of a sire that didn't like being questioned. "I'm just making a point..."

Reiji made an observant sound then pulled her behind him then looked at his least favorite Mukami brothers, "I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your distance from my Oleta, she's quite special, too special for the likes of you." Oleta looked at him in disbelief, she didn't understand his rudeness.

"You're a little out of line, aren't you?" Ruki glared. "She approached us..."

"Don't think I don't remember you stealing Yui."

"I don't recall you all charging our home to retrieve her except for Ayato. You could've cared less if she left, you had her blood, you can find her anywhere. Same with this one..."

" _This one_ is my mate. Because you're turned, you don't know the full wrath of a pureblood and what we're capable of if our child is harmed or taken, but you will if anything remotely happens like that to my bride, is that clear?"

"There's no need to threaten us," Yuma raised an eyebrow. "We wouldn't mess with your mate. If she were just a side dish...like Yui was..."

"That's enough, Yuma," Ruki finally stated.

"I forgot, you sort of had feelings for her, right?"

Reiji sighed, "I'm done with this conversation. Also, Ayato and Yui are also married."

"What?"

The pureblood said nothing and walked off with Oleta and after a distance he took her into an empty classroom. Oleta looked confused, "what is it?"

"I told you stay away…," her sire's eyes glowed.

"I didn't know who they were, you didn't really describe them to me so you can't be angry with me for approaching someone like myself.."

"No one is like you, Oleta. You smell enticing, whether they're turned or not, you'll be in danger and it won't take someone long to realize that you're special. Vampires are have far keener senses as you already know. You can't act as you did before, not even with Suki."

"So...so she can't ever come over or..."

"No. I'm not against you spending time with her but she can never be over. The scent of a human, you might be able to ignore it but Yui is still young and if she's hungry, the same goes for any of us."

Oleta bowed her head a little in sadness, "alright.."

"Be grateful, I could ban you from having any human friends at all."

"I said, alright, Reiji."

His hand lifted her chin, "as long as you understand."

….

Everything went fairly normally the rest of the day. She was learning her routine, it was important for them apparently to have one in order to look human. Oleta was curled up with a book and looking out the window when she saw something that caught her attention...the redheaded woman. Why was she here? Reiji was alerted and and not very happy about it. Where was his father? He met her outside, "what are you doing here? You can't be here now! Oleta is just getting used to a routine! She needs time..."

"Please, I know...I know you're protective of her and I'm grateful for that. It's just...she's my child. When she was a child I couldn't have approached her like this, I would've..."

"And you still _might_ ," he glared. "Where is my father?"

"He's out on business. Please don't tell him I came...but I had to see her."

"What happened that day? Why did he spare you?"

"It's something I can't completely remember. When he turned me I had brain damage and I healed but certain things were fuzzy. I just know I help him now with certain things…certain research."

"I see, so you had use."

"Yes. You already know how your father is. He said he loved me but I turned him down..."

"He caused that accident, didn't he?"

"I don't know, either that or he took advantage of it. He still keeps track of me, he can have anyone else."

"But you're highly intelligent?"

"I am but I don't understand because there are others who can do what I do."

Reiji looked a little puzzled himself, did his father actually care for her? This was the same King that used their own mothers to create a highly evolved breed of vampire, which they all were, "had he tried to get you pregnant?"

"No...I mean, we've talked about it but he says it's up to me. But after Oleta, if she'll have me again, if she understands… Then maybe I can think about having another, I don't know. I'm sorry, I just wanted to see her. Had I known that she would go through what she did...I would have had him take her in but I didn't want her surrounded by..."

"Demons," Reiji finished.

"Yes. I didn't think you existed, any of you. There were traces and then this…"

"Did he know you were suspicious of our world?"

"No. I was a scientist before I was an artist. I left because I wanted to spend more time with my family, the job I had was exhausting and Oleta was growing. I thought I'd go back, I'd keep up with the latest research and make sure I didn't become rusty. My husband, he was the love of my life...he wanted to make sure it's what I wanted, we were talking about it when the accident happened..."

"So now…?"

"I do research for your father but he takes care of me, too. As far as I can tell, he hasn't been with anyone else which...I didn't expect. I expected to be thrown away by now but instead he turned me because he didn't want me to die...ever. It's what he told me."

He wasn't sure how to react. "You can't see Oleta now."

"I know."

"I won't tell him you came here. My father doesn't like being disobeyed."

"Thank you. She turned out so beautiful."

"She did."

"Did he tell you when…?"

"Soon. He does things on his own time as you well know."

"Alright."

And just like that, she was gone. When Oleta asked what she wanted, Reiji simply replied, "my father wants us to have dinner with him soon..."


	21. Chapter 21

* Sorry for the hiatus. Back to the grind.

 **Chapter 21**

 **The night before**

Reiji had tried to forget the incident that happened. Her mother was hovering though, watching from a distance. Oleta didn't really notice and continued as she always had, the school and instructors had excused her from most of her classes since she had more than passed all of them. He was so proud of her. Loved her. The fact that her mother had come forward bothered him, Reiji didn't want to share her. If Oleta knew her mother was alive, not only would there would be an immense amount of drama but her mother would want to 'catch up'. Oleta's little robot had won some awards and showed him the letters, she was so happy and proud and so was he. Reiji made sure to the entire house knew of it. Laito glared at him and walked away, for someone who didn't want his progeny to get attention from other men, he made sure she was in the lime light.

He watched her fumble about, trying to organize code that she had designed for an 'app' she had come up with. Reiji watched everything she was doing, he had to be honest, Oleta was a bit clumsy for a vampire but she could be anything she wanted as far as he was concerned. Still, his father's invitation for dinner loomed over their heads like an anvil but she thought nothing about it. Why would she? How could his little progeny know that her mother was the one she kept seeing and skulking around? What was this game his father was playing at? It made sense though that his father would pick a useful woman, but he hadn't thrown her away yet and now….? If any designs were made on Oleta, he wouldn't have it!

"Reiji…? Reiji…, are you okay?" Oleta smiled innocently. "You seem a bit distracted lately? Is it your father again? I know you don't like him..."

"Ah, I guess you're right. My father is an enigma and you never know what he wants until he wants it. That's why unexpected invitations like this are not exactly something to look forward to."

"I have to be honest, your father scares me but… I try not to think about it. I know you'll be there with me and that's good, right?" she smiled.

How he loved that smile. If his father did anything to hurt Oleta…, "yes, I will be. I'll make sure you're safe." She kissed him and giggled, then he made love to her. Reiji wanted a child. He had decided. "I want an heir, Oleta…."

"Now?"

"We don't have to force it...but I won't be as careful, I've decided. Do you understand?" His stare was direct and meaningful. "I love you and I've been waiting but my instincts say otherwise…," she did nothing but kiss him and accept what he gave her, if her sire wanted to impregnate her, then so be it.

They rutted like wild animals for the rest of the night, clawing and dominating each other, Reiji especially. His howling and grunting angered Laito and Shu but only annoyed the rest of the house. Ayato held his hands to his ears, "couldn't he wait until they moved into their own house? I mean, we have good installation but seriously...he's clearly trying to put a child in her!"

Yui smiled, "he's been holding back, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner..."

"How can you smile with all this racket?" Then Ayato looked curious as Yui stripped and made face.

"Why don't we give them something to compete with?"

….

Reiji did decide to hold back because he thought better about it. Oleta had much to do and they had time, so he worshiped her instead, "I have a gift for you."

"You don't have to get me anything, you've already given me everything I need."

"Yes, and I'm giving you something else you need?"

She looked confused for a second and then opened a long, thin box. Perhaps flowers but she wasn't really a girl that enjoyed flowers. And there it was, a rapier. Holding it carefully, it was a well balanced sword made just for her size and the weight was perfect. It was beautiful as well, engraved with an elegant design, clearly made for a woman. "Ah...is this for my sparring?"

"I had it commissioned while we were in France, it's made a highly revered sword maker who knows what families like mine expect. You've finally progressed enough to where I can give you this. It comes with a specific poison that effects us. If you find yourself in a situation, apply it and it will slow down your attacker. You're fast enough to get one good strike in." Reiji saw Oleta's face and she looked fairly sad, "I wish this wasn't a thought, that I could say to you that nothing bad will ever happen...but I've had offers to buy you, to taste you even after the wedding. That boy's parents, the one that approached you, have made offers as well."

"Wait, what…? He's too young! He wouldn't even know how to…. It's so...so…," there was this disgusted look across her face.

"Tacky," her husband finished and smiled when his wife nodded. "Regardless, if you were a pureblood they wouldn't dare asked. I told you, the turned are not viewed as their own being, they are viewed as property, property that can be sold and traded."

"But, the sire..."

"It's rare for a pureblood to turn a human because they love them, they turn them to have a useful servant if they're sensed to be special. Still, their son wants you. If I were to give you to them, you would play with him and help take care of him and when he was ready to mate, you would yield. If you were his favorite, you'd be a concubine but never a wife. Partly because you were made by another and partly because you are not a pureblood."

"It sounds like a horrible life..."

"They would have taken care of you, mostly because the boy would demand it. Yet I know they sensed your value and are just using the boy as an excuse," he said, "it doesn't really matter anyway. I'm sure I'll see him when he's grown at some point, challenging me and then wishing he hadn't."

Oleta put the sword away in a safe place, it was a beautiful weapon but a weapon nonetheless. Then she heard Yui and Ayato and giggled, "guess they're in competition."

"Honestly, I can't wait until the house is done."

"Won't it bother you not to have people to order around besides me?"

"Aren't you full of jokes? While I understand that I'll still have to clean up after Shu now and then, I would rather run my own house, you are a lot less of a hassle then my brothers and I look forward to you being able to focus on your work without Laito leering at you and challenging me. I should have never let him taste your blood but I thought it would actually be helpful." Reiji noticed how she looked at him, "what?"

"Nothing, you're just more casual with me now. Talking me like you do your brothers."

"Trust me, I'm not talking to you like I do my brothers but I'm more relaxed because the formalities are out of the way, you are my wife in vampire law now. Before there was still a chance that someone may try to interfere, now, no one can. Not even my own father."

"I see," Oleta sat in his lap. They purred at each other, being one with each other in a way no human or a pair of purebloods could understand.

…

Regina drank the blood that was given to her and looked up at her sire, "when will be the dinner party?"

"I have decided tomorrow night," Karl looked down at her. "I'm proud that you've managed to control yourself despite your maternal instincts."

"It has been hard, seeing my daughter…."

"Once she knows what happened you two can reconcile and know each other again. I'm sure it will be a shock to her but she'll embrace you without any issues."

"She'll want to know how we met, Karl. Why you took me from her father."

"I took you because I love you. Like her, you were not easily swayed. It was annoying but I got my way."

"By killing my husband."

"I am your husband now. Has she not been provided for? Had I known the she was in the car, I would have waited, but I was impulsive and I'm sorry. At least you're talking to me now."

"Well, you did wait all these years to tell me the truth...that you caused that truck to hit us. But at least you helped save Oleta..."

"I could have let them both die but it just wasn't in me. I have children myself, obviously. Ungrateful ones, but I have them. I may be a demon but I'm one that knows the worst fear of a parent...though my own sons don't think I would mourn them. Plus, if she had died, Reiji never would have found his true mate and we would have never known we have a special breed in the family and I, a daughter," the Vampire King smiled.

"Karl...you will protect her, won't you? I've heard of these cults and I worry...she's so gentle, she always has been. Kind. And I worry that might be used against her."

"Oh, it absolutely would be. Our world is a cruel one, you know this already. Being my wife has given you many benefits but also comes with many restrictions and deficits. So many have challenged you and I trained you well."

"You pitted me against them, what choice did I have?"

"Don't be silly. Had they tried to truly kill you, of course I would have stepped in and turned them to dust. But you needed practice."

Regina looked at him coldly, "there are better ways to train someone..."

"But I also had to prove you were strong enough to be my mate and I did. Now…," Karl waived his hand around the room. "Look, no one. I gave you my blood. A vampire king's blood. You might as well be a pureblood."

She sighed, "my point being is...please, don't...don't toy with her. She won't understand."

"I don't intend to. I have made my mistakes and sons are different than daughters. A daughter should be taken care of by her father, spoiled. Oleta will have anything she wants. 100 computers, her own labs and as many degrees as she wishes to collect. Of course you'll have to help her pick her outfits, don't leave it all to Reiji, she needs a woman's perspective."

Regina actually smiled, "true, I remember one Halloween, while all the other little girls wanted to be a princess or a mermaid, even a female superhero...she wanted to be a Rubik's Cube."

He laughed, "a Rubik's Cube?"

"She said that a few of the children said she was really hard to figure out and it made her happy because she said she was just like a Rubik's Cube, hard to figure out but everyone still always wanted to play with it. That was true. People had a hard time figuring her out, we didn't know if she had a disability or something else but everyone just loved her anyway. Then we moved to Japan and...well, this happened and...just her being an American and...it was the reverse but I'm glad she found her way."

"You were there, Regina. I just couldn't let you go near her because you were learning to control your thirst and she smelled lovely. It would have been too much of a temptation for you, you could have killed her. Now, it's different. Now you can have a family, one that cannot die so easily if at all. Enjoy it."

…..

Reiji was picking out the perfect outfit for Oleta to wear to dinner, holding the dresses up to her neck and deciding whether or not she should wear her up or down. She rolled her eyes, "just pick one...they're all pretty. And you have fifty dresses out right now, why so many?"

"All are different styles and different moods. You have heard that the clothes make the man, right? The same goes for women...Red is too flashy, plus you have red hair so that's redundant. Pink isn't really you, blue matches your eyes and green, depending on the shade, can either make you look elegant or like a Christmas tree."

"Then pick the blue one, it's a strong blue and it will bring out my eyes like you say..." Reiji cocked an eyebrow. "I do listen to you most of the time..."

"Fine. The blue then."

"I thought you didn't really care what you father thought?"

"He is still the vampire king, Oleta. We don't really dress for dinner here, but they will there. Plus, you are royalty now as well, a princess no less. You must dress the part."

Oleta started laughing, "you're joking, right? I'm a princess?"

"Yes. You're a princess."

"I don't really feel like one."

"Well, you don't act like one…."

"Reiji!"

"I actually meant that as a compliment."

"Sure you did," she said flatly.


End file.
